


Billy-Boy

by ImaMePanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Big Sisters, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Child Neglect, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, M/M, Marijuana, Mischief, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parents & Children, Potheads, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, References to Past Child Abuse, Sibling Love, Siblings, Single Parents, Spanking, Trust Issues, Unconventional Families, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Kids", "Lynn's Brats", and "Those Fricking Stoners", are just some of the names they've earned for themselves in their small town. The Kids don't care-they might be mostly in their twenties now, and grown, but all they need is each other. They take care of their own. When your friends are your family how much say do they have in how you live? As Billy finds out-a lot. Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billy-Boy, oh Billy Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet "Lynn's Brats" engaged in their favorite activity-but it quickly becomes clear that something is wrong with one of their number.

The group of not quite grown-ups sat sprawled around the floor in the half-packed bedroom, tired and sore from the day. Boxes in various states of fullness scattered about the room, light patches of paint here and there on the wall showing where posters had been removed. The only furniture left was a stripped bed, and an oversized bean bag chair.

 “Damn,” Rick said, from his spot on the bare mattress, “I can’t believe you’re actually moving out, kid.” He grinned across the room, a flash of teeth across dark honey colored skin, at the 20 year old sprawled on the window-seat, occupied rolling up a joint.

 “Fuck you, Rick,” Brent said good-naturedly, shooting his brother-in-law the bird without looking up, “You’ve been telling me to move out since I was sixteen.”

 “Well…yeah, but I was joking.”

 “You just want second hit,” teased Cammy, from where her lanky body was cuddled into Brent’s knee, her freckles seeming to multiply with her widening smile. At 17 (or as she kept saying, “Nearly 18!” Rick was considering investing in duct-tape.), she was the baby of the family, and had been hyper, and even a bit cocky, pretty much since Brent had signed his apartment's lease. As hyper and cocky as dreamy Cammy could be, anyway.

 “Maybe,” Rick grinned at her. Truthfully, he _was_ finding it hard to believe Brent was moving out-hell, he was finding it a bit hard to believe that Brent was twenty. Part of him still expected to see a hyper little kid with a gigantic mop of blond hair every time he looked at him. Well, he thought, turning to regard the younger boy again, the hair hadn’t changed much, but the rest of him sure had. Brent was taller than him now, though not as broad. He might give him a run for his money in a couple of years, if he kept filling out the way he had. Kid seriously needed to slobber less on that joint though-forget running, they’d be lucky if it burned.

 Rick's grin faded as he looked over to the left of Brent, at a skinny red-headed beanpole of a kid who was seemingly occupied staring off at the wall and chewing intently on his fingernails. Billy was beginning to worry him. Rick had been expecting him to be conspiring with Brent on what they could get up to in his new, mostly unsupervised apartment-and/or jokingly threatening to kick his ass if he took his little sister there for the “alone time” Brent and Cammy had been whispering about off and on for hours.

 Instead Billy had been quiet and distant-the quiet wasn’t that unusual, the distant was. He was completely zoned out at the moment, not even listening to the conversations around him like he usually did if he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Honestly, he’d been acting off most of the day; Rick had even caught him feeding most of his lunch to the dog. He had figured he’d perk up when the work was over, but no such luck. “Aye! Billy, you don’t look so good, dude. You should have Momma Lynn look you over when she gets home, man.”

 Billy looked up, startled, then smiled faintly, not really meeting Rick’s eyes, “I’m just a little out of it today, man. I'll be fine. I think I just need some air.” He stood up abruptly, surprising everyone, and walked rapidly out of the room, almost slamming into Alexis and Lily, the last of their little group, walking in as he left. Rick stared after him concerned, and when he looked back he saw that Cammy was chewing on her lip as she watched after her brother.

 Lexi glared mildly after Billy, complaining, “What’s his problem?” as she crossed the room and lowered herself down on to the beanbag chair. She tugged her beanie down further over her dark pigtails, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking with a miffed expression at where Billy had been.

 

Lily, the older of the two walked over and plopped down sideways in Rick’s lap, “oof, Babe, be careful,” he complained, “and yeah, Lexi he’s been acting real weird.” He caught Lily’s eye and frowned to show he was actually worried. Lily’s brow wrinkled in concern under her bangs, and she nodded slightly after a moment of thought-yeah, he’d seemed off to her too. Billy was generally a resilient kid-which meant if there was something wrong he probably wouldn’t tell them.

 Brent snorted, “He’s always weird. He’s 19 and he likes Simple Plan.”

 His sister shot him a scathing look, “You used to listen to Chumba Wumba.”

 “I was twelve! And they aren’t that bad.”

 “They’re called _Chumba Wumba_.” Lily’s face clearly stated that this alone won the argument. To be fair, Brent’s choice in music had not improved much over the years. Everyone knew he still had all the Chumba Wumba cd’s from when he was a kid, and listened to them when he thought no one could hear.

 “Lily, be nice.” Rick said snorting in amusement.

 “Besides!” Brent half-shouted, clearly embarrassed about the Chumba Wumba thing, “I’m not the one

who used to pretend I was married to one of the backstreet boys!”

 Rick grabbed onto Lily as she attempted to launch herself across the room at her little brother, “Hey! Don’t elbow me, I didn’t say it!” He pointed at Brent, “Knock it off or I’ll let her go!”

 Brent snorted, “Which one was it again? Oh yes, AJ McClain, ‘I’ll be Mrs. McClain someday, I will!’” He looked at the ceiling, hands tucked under his chin, pretending to swoon. Lily growled as he continued, “We’ll have twins, and name them A.J and Lily Jr., and-”

 

“Warned ya,” Rick said as Lily flew across the room at her brother, Cammy giggling as she scooted out of target range.

 

“Shit, shit,” shouted Brent as she dove on top of him, “Ah! Quit pinching! The weed! Pause for the cause! It’s gonna fall, and go everywhere and you’re gonna owe me 20 bucks!”

 

Lily obediently paused, snatching up the magazine beside Brent that had the joint, shake and papers on it, and carefully handed it off to Lexi, who was laughing too hard to talk.

 

She then looked back at her brother who had used the brief break to catch his breath and was now trying to slide to the other side of the window seat. Lily grinned and pounced.

 

As Brent began making protest noises, Rick stood up, causing Lily to crow as she tortured her brother, knowing he wouldn’t hit her to get her off him, not hard enough to hurt anyway, “C’mon Rick, help me get him.”

 

As Rick approached Brent started to beg, only to sigh with relief when instead of helping Lily, he bodily pulled her off her brother, and laughing, carried a pouting Lily back to lay down with him.

 

“I finished rolling the joint,” Lexi teased holding it out towards Brent and snatching it away, “that means I get to light it!” she sing-songed at him, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Hey, no fair, I did all the hard work.” Brent complained, “All you did was pack it and put in a crutch.”

 

“House rules.” She said smugly.

 

“Lexi, give it back,” scolded Lily, knowing the two could go back and forth forever.

 

The girl rolled her eyes, put passed it back, “I was just teasing.”

 

“Sure you were, Lexus.” Rick grinned, “It’s a big joint, it’ll go around, I promise.”

 

“Quit calling me Lexus!” as usual this request wasn’t even acknowledged. Lexi hadn’t really expected it to be, but she still scowled a bit. “Do I look like a car?”

 

“Yes.” Brent cut in, utterly deadpan. Lexi stuck out her tongue at him, showing a brief glimpse of a multicolored tongue ring.

 

“Should we get Billy?” Cammy looked unusually hesitant as she spoke up, chewing nervously on a strand of red-blonde hair.

 

“He walked out of roto himself,” Rick shrugged his shoulders, from where he now lay sideways behind Lily on the bed, playing with her curls. “Up to you guys I guess.”  
  
“He just went outside right?” Lily motioned to the open window, “Somebody go and call for him.” She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, “Does anyone else think he might be sick or something? He’s really pale, and when we came in it was almost like he didn’t even see me or Lexi.”

 

Lexi nodded, “Yeah, he has dark circles under his eyes too, he could be coming down with something.” She frowned quietly to herself for a moment, before shrugging, “Or maybe Brent’s right and he’s just weird.”

 

As everyone else chuckled, or rolled their eyes, Cammy frowned and curled closer to Brent’s leg. Brent nudged her gently with his knee, “Hey, something really wrong with Billy, or something, sweets?”

 

She sighed, looking down, “I don’t know if I should say anything.” Since ordinarily Cammy couldn’t keep her mouth shut, this got everyone’s attention. Brent could tell just how tense she was, and found himself getting worried. Billy and him might tease the hell out of each other, and get on each others nerves constantly, but he was also the one Brent got into trouble with, and who he could call at two in the morning, who always had his back. His best friend. His brother, really.

 

“Shit…he _was_ acting weird, wasn’t he?” said Lexi, glancing at the window as though it would tell her what was going on.

 

Rick shifted upright from where he’d been snuggling with Lily, hazel eyes fixing seriously on Cammy, “He get himself in some trouble or something? He's been acting kinda strange all day-nervous and twitchy.”

 

Cammy just shook her head, still looking down, and Rick and Brent exchanged looks as Lily studied Cammy thoughtfully, her analytical brain working over time as the concerned frown grew deeper on her face. If she looked back at Billy’s behavior over the last few months, and compared it to Cammy’s…she was starting to see a pattern she didn’t really want to see.

 

“Look,” Rick said, in what at more joking times the kids referred to as his “Dad” voice, the one he’d totally copied off their Uncle Gav, “If he’s done something stupid, yeah I might kick his ass, but I’ll also help him.”

 

After a minute of Rick staring patiently Cammy finally spoke up, “I don’t know anything; he’s just been acting weird. He’s been leaving the house at weird times, like three in the morning. He made our mom cry yesterday.” She sounded kind of angry now, “She just asked him where he was going, which okay, she ordinarily doesn’t bother, but still, and he completely blew up!”

 

“What? Your mom’s like, well, your mom, he can’t talk to her like that! I mean, maybe she’s not the nicest lady in the world, but...” Brent snapped, half standing up. Cammy secretly thought that was more than a little bit of a gross understatement but didn’t say anything; snorting to herself instead. She pretended not to notice as Lexi shot her eyes in her direction, concerned. “I should kick his ass.”

 

“Sit down and shut-up,” Rick said, eying Brent seriously, “You aren’t kicking anybody’s ass, and Billy is half your weight anyway.”

 

“But-”

 

“I said sit.”

 

“Fine!” Brent sat again, but his body language made it clear he was _not_ happy about it as he reluctantly slumped back into his seat.

 

“Can we please, just smoke the joint and try to have some fun? Please?” Cammy said, “I’ll talk about it later, I swear, just not now. This is supposed to be fun, remember?” She leaned her head against Brent’s knee again, and smiled wanly.

 

“Yeah baby, fun.” said Brent, kissing the top of her head, though his face still betrayed his annoyance.

 

“We’ll all talk to him later, trust me.” Lily’s eyes were narrowed in thought. Added all together she was starting to get a picture she did not like. Billy had been entirely too quiet lately…

 

“Whatever.” Brent mumbled around the end of the joint, lighting it and slowly inhaling. He smiled slightly as he exhaled, “It's probably nothing big anyway, right?”

 

Rick nodded, “We’ll figure out what’s wrong with him, and like I said,” here he gave Brent a determined look, “If he needs his ass whupped, _I’ll_ deal with it.”

 

Brent rolled his eyes, and waved his hand in agreement, coughing lightly as he held in the smoke from his second hit, passing the joint down to Cammy leaning on his knee. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He grinned sarcastically, “You’re the grown-up.”

 

Rick met his eyes and nodded seriously, “Damn straight.” He tried to stay straight-faced as he eyed Brent but couldn’t, snickering as he finished, “Me and Lily are the grown-ups, and you brats are the kids.” The “kids” let out a resounding chorus of boos, and someone (Rick’s money was on Lexi) nailed him in the forehead with a balled up piece of paper.

 

As he moved to retaliate, Lily jabbed him lightly with an elbow, and proffered the joint when he turned to her. “It’s burning, Mister Grown-Up.” Rick dropped the paper with a groan, and took the joint.

 

As he took his last puff and passed it to Lexi, smoke still filling his lungs, he pointed around the room with his other hand, “Just remember, I will always be able to kick all of your asses, and no matter how big you get I will always be bigger,” Everyone laughed, rolling their eyes and snorting, and Rick grinned in satisfaction, “Oh, I almost forgot, I’m also smarter, and better looking than all of you. And I always will be. Yep.” As the pillows he could have sworn were packed began bombarding him Rick laughed and hoped they hadn’t burned the carpet, because he had _no_ idea where that joint ended up.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*

 

Billy paced up and down and down and up the cul-de-sac where it seemed he’d spent most of the past twelve years. Playing in the street itself; or at Momma Lynn’s with Brent and Lily, and the rest. There was even a little forest area in the back of the cul-de-sac with a creek and a few well-worn paths, and if you went far enough, crossed the creek, it connected with the real forest-underbrush so thick and wild you practically had to climb over it, filled with hills and cliffs, and little valley pockets. They'd found a clearing once where almost all the trees were dead-and ferns covered every last inch of them, even up on the tops. If you hopped a few fences you could get there right from the backyard. He’d lost a shoe in the creek once.

  
If he went down to the woods he’d have privacy-and the neighbors would quit looking at him funny. He knew he looked sketchy, he didn’t need gossipy old Mr. Monroe peering at him from his front window to tell him. Billy couldn’t help it, he _had_ to move. If he’d stayed in the house any longer he would have screamed, and it didn’t help that his mind was getting tired now even if his body wasn’t.  


But part of Billy didn’t want to go down to the creek, where he would have privacy to smoke something none of his friends would approve of. Part of him wanted to go right back inside and march up to everyone and empty his pockets-show them the dodi and small bag of white crystals-and just wait and see what they would do about it. They would do _something-_ Rick would if no one else.  
  
Billy knew he never would-knew he didn’t have the guts to. It had been so long now he’d kept his secret. But the wanting kept him from going to the creek and at the moment that was good enough.

  
*.*.*.*.*.*

 

Lynn Jacobson stood with her arms crossed over her nurse’s scrubs, peering from her driveway to the rapidly pacing boy in the road in front of her. She wasn’t sure what he thought he was doing, but it was plain there was something _wrong_ about the young man she viewed as her own son. Billy hadn’t even looked over when she’d driven into the cul-de-sac, and she’d waved and honked. She thought for a moment longer, nodded decisively, and scooping the bag of Chinese take-out off the hood of her car, turned towards the house. There was a time to delegate and a time to do things yourself, and Lynn prided herself on knowing when to do each.  
  
She had the feeling it wasn’t a mothers’ touch Billy needed at the moment.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

  
Rick walked out of the house, expecting to see Billy, who from the sounds of it was having some kind of breakdown, still pacing in the middle of the road. His brow furrowed when the kid wasn’t there. He glanced up and down the cul-de-sac looking for anything he might have missed, before heading off towards the creek with a shrug. It seemed the most likely place for Billy to go if he was upset.  


He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Rick was starting to get seriously worried. After getting his ass kicked by a bunch of pillows, he’d sat and caught his breath, and found his mind drifting back to Billy. He'd realized that it wasn’t just today Billy had been acting off, it had been going on for a while now, at least a few weeks, probably longer. Mostly it was little things; that seemed harmless by themselves. It wasn’t until he thought about them together, that he began to understand this might be serious. Added into what Cammy had said about him leaving the house at 3am and other random times, and the outbursts of anger, and it was shaping up to be something fairly big.

 

Sure, plenty of nineteen year olds come in late, but how many go _out_ at three in the morning?

 

Over the last few years, Billy had occasionally gone into weird moods, so pissed or hurt or just overwhelmed he didn't know how to handle it, often resulting in him not showing up at the house for a few days, once for a week, suddenly over whatever had been bothering him. If he tried to stay gone too long, Uncle Gav or Rick would go hunt him down, or send in Mister Theo, who was always able to find Billy when they couldn’t.

 

Rick had always put it down to hormonal mood swings, or maybe just life, family problems, you know? But he rarely pushed. For as close as they all were, Billy could be an immensely private kid. Rick had always assumed though, that if something were really wrong, Billy would come to him. He thought the kid knew that when they talked about being a family, when Rick called him his kid brother, it was for real.

 

But now it seemed like something _was_ really wrong and Billy hadn’t come to him.

 

Rick had been rather focused on Lily lately, he knew. Maybe too focused on Lily. They were planning their wedding, and had been talking about buying the house they were renting, but he knew that wasn’t really an excuse. He was kicking himself for not paying more attention to Billy sooner, for not noticing. He _should_ have known. If Billy wouldn’t come to him, then it was _his_ job to go to Billy. He ducked under a hanging branch as he entered the wooded area, and turned down the twisty path that led to the creek, his mind focusing on his own twisting thoughts for the few minutes walk. Rick wasn’t trying to be particularly quiet, but he supposed he must have been, because he saw Billy before Billy saw him.

 

What he saw made his blood boil.

  
He charged forward and without thinking twice grabbed the glass bulb from between the startled boy’s lips. Rick felt himself shaking with anger, he didn’t even care that the heated end of the pipe was blistering his fingers. He stared hard at Billy who stumbled back a pace, shocked and scared.

 

“I…Rick…” Billy faltered, at a loss for words and truly terrified as Rick took a step towards him, still staring right in his eyes. He wanted to run, but Billy was certain that would not end well. Still, his eyes darted from side to side, almost involuntarily, looking for escape routes. Rick saw this and shook his head slowly.  
  
“Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It.” Each word was enunciated fully as he took another step forward directly into Billy’s personal space, who was now fairly convinced he was about to die.  
  
“How long?” Rick ground out, leaving Billy to stare at him in confusion, either too high or too cowed to think properly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t give me that shit!” Rick flung the dodi to the earth beside them, hot glass exploding and showering their feet, “How long have you been fucking tweaking Billy?” Rick glared as Billy looked everywhere but at him. “Billy!”  
  
“Four months.” Billy squeaked out, still not meeting Rick’s eyes, “I mean I’d tried it before then, of course, but that’s when I started doing it a lot.”

 

Rick was still trying to make sense of that “of course”, because, seriously, _what the fuck_ , when Billy spoke up again “What-what are you going to do? Are you gonna tell? I-uh, I mean…” Billy trailed off, rubbing at the back of his head, and biting his lip.  
  
Rick thought to himself for a moment longer before answering, almost not believing the words that were coming out of his own mouth, “I’m not sure of everything that’s gonna happen, but I do know I’m gonna whup your ass. When I’m done you aren’t ever gonna do something this stupid again. You know how I feel about fucking meth, kid.” Before Billy could ask what that meant, Rick had a tight grip on his upper arm and was using it to propel him over to a fallen log a little farther down the side of the creek bed. When Rick set down on the log and tugged Billy to the side of him he was utterly baffled.  
  
It wasn’t until Rick had yanked him over his lap and clamped an arm around his middle that he realized Rick had been being _literal_.  
  
“What the-Rick are you fucking spanking me man?” Rick found himself fighting a snort at the absolute disbelief in Billy’s voice. It was all very surreal and for a second he felt ridiculous, but as he let his eyes drift over to the shards of broken meth pipe, he concluded that it was also very necessary.

 

“Yeah, Billy-boy, I guess I am.” With that he raised his right hand and let it fall with a resounding WHAP square in the center of the younger man’s ass. Billy squawked a bit in surprise, but didn’t fight him-as he let his hand fall again Rick hoped that meant he’d made the right choice.  
  
“I can’t say I’d ever expected it to happen before today, but I can tell you now, if you ever touch meth again this is what will happen _every time_.” Rick swatted lower and from side to side as he spoke, smacking particularly hard on his last two words. He continued peppering the younger man’s backside, and was surprised when Billy didn’t protest except to squirm and try to shift his backside away.

 

Billy bit back a groan as Rick concentrated on the very top of his right thigh for a moment, trying to ignore the building sting and heat, before blurting out, “Okay I get it, I fucked up! I’m sorry, it’s enou-gh!” His voice broke on the last word, and angry as he was, Rick felt like utter shit. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to make the kid cry-but he also didn’t think it was enough. This wasn’t a gray area-he got on the kids’ asses if they smoked weed more than a few times a week. Billy damn well _knew better._  
  
“Nope, Billy, it’s not. I’m glad you’re sorry, but you’re right,” Rick paused as he concentrated on laying a series of smacks along the crown of Billy’s ass, making Billy drum his feet into the ground. “You _seriously_ fucked up. It’s not like this was the first time either. Four _months!”_ Rick felt his temper rise again as he thought about how long Billy had been putting what amounted to poison into his body, and he pulled his brother tighter to him, his hand cracking down harder than it had yet, again and again, all across the crease where Billy’s butt and thighs connected.

 

Billy howled, and was suddenly bucking and kicking, fighting as hard as Rick had expected he would at the beginning, “Please bro!” he wailed snot and tears clogging his voice, “I’m sorrrry! I’m so, so, sorry!!!” His sobs broke off slightly to teary whimpers as his body slumped, the fight leaving him as quick as it entered, and Rick paused, torn. That had to be enough right? God knew his hand was burning; Billy’s ass couldn’t be in any better shape. He nodded to himself, moving his hand, fingers now blistered _and_ red, to rub gently at Billy’s back.  
  
“Alright, buddy, were done. It’s gonna be okay, you’re okay now. Shh-shh, Billy-boy.” If Billy hadn’t been crying quite so hard, he might have felt strange comforting a nearly-grown man like a small child, but it was so obvious his brother needed it Rick didn’t think twice, just kept his hand steadily going up and down Billy’s back, murmuring comforting nonsense.  
  
As Billy’s sobs calmed and his breathing became even, Rick levered him up, standing with him, and pulling him into a tight hug. Frankly, Rick needed the hug as well-it had sent a bone deep surge of horror through him when he saw Billy, though anger had definitely taken over. “Never, ever again. I won’t stand for it Billy.”  
  
Billy tried to answer, and felt his throat clogging and tears filling his eyes again. He settled for nodding his head from where it was pressed into the top of Rick’s shoulder. He NEVER wanted that to happen again, and he remembered Rick’s promise at the beginning. Billy had been expecting to feel angry this whole time, yet it hadn’t happened. He mostly felt relieved he didn’t have to lie anymore. He wasn’t quite sure whether that should bother him or not, but for the moment he just didn’t want to move. His ass hurt like a motherfucker, and he hadn’t slept properly, or really much at all, for weeks now.

 

Mostly, Billy was just glad Rick had bothered with him, hadn’t just sent him away in disgust. Rick’s arms tightened around him, and he spoke firmly, “No. That’ll never happen. You fuck up again, we’ll deal with it again, but you’re not going anywhere kid.” For a moment Billy’s sleep deprived brain seriously considered the possibility that Rick was a psychic, before realizing he must have spoken out loud.  
  
“I really am, so, so, sorry.” Billy’s voice was muffled from where his head was still buried in Rick’s shoulder, and Rick couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved a hand up to ruffle Billy’s hair.

 

“Yeah, I bet you are Billy-boy.” Rick pulled back a bit, disentangling them enough so he could look Billy in the eye, but keeping his hands on Billy’s shoulders. “Hey,” he said when Billy immediately looked down, “Look at me, man.” Rick nodded approvingly when Billy looked up, feeling the muscles that had tensed when he pulled away relaxing as he did. “We’re going to get through this, we’ll figure things out, we always do. Through Hell or high water…” He trailed off, waiting for the younger man to complete the sentence.

 

“We take care of our own.” Billy said it quietly, tiredly, and then seemed to slump even more, making Rick tighten his grip on his shoulders for fear he would collapse right in front of him.

 

“That’s right. That never changes, not ever. We still have to have a long talk about this, and decide just how were gonna get you clean. You’re going to tell me how all this started, and what the hell you’ve been doing for the past four months.” Who exactly was selling to him would be nice to know too. They lived in a little tiny college town with only about 8,000 people, less than half that on school breaks, and most people would have known better. Rick was generally considered a person not to be fucked with, and this definitely counted as fucking with him in his book. Billy groaned a bit, but nodded, it wasn’t like he really had a choice and he knew it.

 

“That can wait for tomorrow though, we need to head back before they send out a search party. Momma Lynn brought home Chinese food, and you need to eat whether you’re hungry or not.” Before he could continue Billy was shaking his head, and he stopped, glaring a bit, but letting him speak.

 

“There is no way I can eat more than a bite or two of anything, you know what that stuff does to your appetite…” He trailed off as Rick’s resolute expression didn’t change.  
  
“You mean meth? ‘Cause that’s what you were smoking, not “stuff”. That’s exactly why you need to eat, you might not feel hungry but I bet your stomach is pretty damn empty right now.” Rick sighed as Billy’s face showed how anxious he was. “Look, just try all right? It’s not like I’m gonna funnel it into your mouth, bro.” Rick gently cuffed him on the shoulder, “Come on, they really will send someone to look for us if we don’t hurry.”  
  
Billy wiped his eyes one more time, just to make sure, and let Rick guide him up the trail-Rick didn’t seem to want to let him out of his sight, and Billy supposed he couldn’t blame him. It was kind of nice, really.

 

They were just stepping onto the sidewalk when Billy suddenly turned bright red and halted where he was, making Rick nearly run into him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Are you gonna tell?” Billy looked at him pleadingly, and Rick grimaced. “Ah, come on man!”  
  
“Look, look,” Rick motioned at Billy to calm down, “I’m not gonna tell the brat brigade, or anything, but I’m not gonna lie to Momma Lynn. She’s going to ask, she saw you pacing and was worried. I couldn’t keep something like this from her anyway. I have to tell her. I won’t tell Lily unless she asks, but I can almost guarantee she’s going to want me to tell her right along with Momma Lynn. And you know Momma Lynn is going to tell Uncle Gavriil, and Granddad Theo.” Billy groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“They’re going to _kiilll_ me.” Rick rolled his eyes at Billy’s theatrics, gently shoving him forward.  
  
“I’m pretty sure the worst non-law involved consequence already happened.” He shook his head, wondering for the first time if his godmother and girlfriend might not be pleased with how _he’d_ handled things.  
  
“Yeah, about that, my ass hurts.” Billy grinned sheepishly at him over his shoulder, letting him know he wasn’t mad, and Rick laughed out loud.

 

“Good. Now, home. March.” He pointed forward and Billy rolled his eyes, but walked quickly.

 

He wondered if he should tell Rick just how long he’d been awake now-he was pretty sure he was starting to see things, unless a bat had really just swooped down in front of them…

 

*.*.*.*.*.*  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I would love some feedback, of any type. :)


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's secret is out, but that doesn't mean the trouble is over with.

As they entered in the front door, Billy bit back a groan. While no one had been waiting outside-probably because Momma Lynn hadn’t let them-everyone was scattered in the entrance way, leaning on the wall or perched on the stairs. He supposed he should have been glad they were all concerned, but he really, really didn’t want to deal with their questions right now.   
  
Rick put a broad hand on his shoulder, and squeezed, “Alright guys, let a man breathe, why don’t you?” There was some shuffling and people stepped back, or shifted over, but it was obvious none of them intended to leave. “Momma Lynn and I need to talk, she in her office?” Billy became very aware that he might well be about to be thrown to the wolves, and fought off a wave of nervous agitation.   
  
“Yeah,” nodded Lexi, “she wouldn’t let us eat till you got back.” She turned to Billy, unable to hold back her most immediate question a second longer, “Dude, are you okay?”

Billy blushed as red as his hair and found he couldn’t really answer the question-he wasn’t okay, but he sure as hell didn’t want to tell anyone, and at the same time he was _so_ sick of lying. Rick covered for him again, “Billy will be fine, but no interrogating him, okay? He’ll tell you what’s up when he wants to.” There were nods of agreement, but Billy knew his friends well enough to know it wouldn’t last. “Why don’t you guys go get the table ready, re-heat the food and all that? We’ll be in after a while.” He lightly shoved Billy in Brent’s direction, and the younger set began to file down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Lily, who had been growing more concerned the whole time they were gone, made a noise of protest and Rick turned to her, “I wasn’t sure if you would want to stay with Billy, or come talk to your mom with me.” He lowered his voice to continue, running his hand through his hair, “It’s pretty bad, Lily. I-” He shook his head, “look, let’s just get telling Momma Lynn over with.” Lily gaped at him a bit. Rick was known for keeping his cool when others definitely wouldn’t, and when he did let his emotions spill over it was generally anger-yet for a second there she had been sure he was about to cry.  
  
“Of course, baby,” She stepped to his side and rubbed up and down his arm gently, that seemed to be the signal he could let go and his whole body slumped. Lily started the walk up the stairs to the office, moving her hand to wind around Rick’s waist, letting him lean into her. She picked up his hand and entwined it in hers, looking down as he winced a bit, “Rick, how in the world did you blister your fingers?”

“Umm…”  
  
******

Rick flinched as Momma Lynn gently cleaned his hand, one finger at a time, before putting burn cream and gauze on each blister. Lily had insisted on stopping by the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit, on the grounds that her mother would demand to put something on the blisters anyway.

“So,” He continued his story haltingly, “I grabbed the damn thing right out of his mouth. I felt it burning me, but I almost couldn’t at the same time.” He shook his head and laughed humorlessly, “I got so mad I smashed the damn pipe, but not until I let it burn the shit out of me. He said it’s been four months, but he’d tried it before. He said-he said of course he’d tried it before, like its _normal_.”

“I wasn't expecting this. Wasn't expecting anything like this.” Lynn shook her head as she packed away the first-aid kit. Everyone pretended not to notice when she discretely wiped a few tears from her eyes, then took a deep breath, calming herself for now. “I can’t believe that boy-though it certainly explains the last few months better. Something your Granddad told me makes a lot more sense now…” Rick and Lily, who hadn’t really noticed anything until today, exchanged guilty looks. “What are we going to do? I swear, I ought to tan his hide.” She shook her head and tutted to herself, as she snapped the lid closed and looked up again.

“Uh, yeah,” Rick scrubbed at the back of his head nervously, twining his fingertips into the tight curls, barely meeting her eyes, “I kind of already took care of that.” Lily’s eyes got very wide and Momma Lynn looked at him in confusion, before her mouth dropped slightly.

“You mean…?”

“I spanked him,” Rick blushed as both women were now gaping at him open mouthed. “I know!” He held up his hands as though to defend himself against an imaginary verbal onslaught, “He’s way too old, and it’s weird, but you guys didn’t see him! When I saw him with that pipe-I don’t think I’ve ever been more horrified in my life. Or furious. He asked me what I was going to do, and next thing I knew he was over my knee!”

To his surprise Momma Lynn was sighing and motioning with her hands for him to calm down, still looking shocked but not particularly upset, “Hey, hey, no one’s going to crucify you here.” She paused and shook her head for a moment, black curls swirling around her head then settling, seeming to collect herself. “Frankly, he deserved it.” Rick felt himself sag a bit in relief; he’d been kind of worried Lynn would kill him.

Lily was giggling, and when he looked at her in bemusement she calmed enough to say through her laughter, “You’ve been threatening to “whup ass” around here for years, I’m just imagining how the kids would react if they knew it was actually a literal possibility.” Momma Lynn seemed to find the humor in this too and began chuckling.

“Can you imagine Brent’s face? Lord, I still remember that time he stole your car to impress that Jenny girl.” Rick snorted, yeah he still remembered that too, even though it was a few years ago. Luckily for Brent the possibility hadn’t really occurred to him at the time. 

“Yeah, well he better not pull that shit again, now I know what to do.” The grin on his face grew until it truly qualified as shit-eating, and both Lily and Momma Lynn began to laugh outright, the tension leaking out of the room for just a moment.

  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
  


Brent found himself gritting his teeth as Billy refused _again_ to tell him what was going on. He was just worried, wasn’t like he was gonna go all “dad” on him like Rick. He knew they’d been told not to bug him about it, and he might get bitched at himself if he wasn’t careful. But…

But…Billy had been crying. He could tell, and yeah, they teased Billy about being sensitive, but it wasn’t like he cried at the drop of a hat. Brent was worried; he _had_ to figure out what was wrong.

As he looked at Billy, who had retreated to the other side of the kitchen tapping the counter top in agitation, he thought maybe he was going about it the wrong way though. Brent sighed and rubbed his hand up and down his face. He supposed he couldn’t go wrong with an apology and a peace offering. Hesitantly he crossed the room, hands thrust deep into his pockets. His girl shot him a warning look, and Brent fought a wince. Maybe he’d been a little rude to Billy.  
  
Okay, he’d been a dick and he knew it. Billy looked up at him and crossed his arms across his chest. “Hey.” Brent waited a second and when Billy didn’t respond continued, “It’s occurred to me that I’ve been an ass. Sorry.” Billy smiled a bit, and nodded.

“S’okay.”

Brent fished for something else to say, and then figured he should cut right to the chase, “It’s okay if you’re still pissy with me, but do you want to smoke? I’ve still got some weed left.” Billy looked tempted, but shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to stay here, last thing I need is for Rick to be more pissed at me.” Billy looked glummer then ever at the end of his proclamation.

“Nah man, he just told us to set the table, and get everything ready. Look,” he pointed to the table, “All done. No one’s gonna care if we go out to the backyard and take a couple of hits.”   
  
“Trust me; I need to toe the line.” Seeing Brent’s face turn stubborn, Billy wracked his brain for something that would convince him. “Look,” Billy lowered his voice, no one knew this story but the three involved and he would prefer it stay that way, “Do you remember when you were thirteen and I was twelve, he caught us with the can of air duster?”

Brent visibly shuddered, yeah he remembered that, although he would prefer it if he didn’t. He was surprised his ears weren’t still ringing. “That bad, huh?” He grimaced sympathetically; maybe it _was_ better if they stayed put.

“Worse, like a _lot_ worse.”

Brent’s mouth dropped open, “Dude, what did you do?!” 

Before Billy could respond-he was considering saying something ridiculous like “Running a prostitution ring” or “kidnapped the President’s dog”, someone else spoke up, “Excuse me, but weren’t you told to let Billy alone about that?” Lynn looked at her son with an eyebrow cocked, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, yes ma’am, but…” Brent trailed off not really sure what to say, before blurting, “He gives tantalizing clues!” Lynn rolled her eyes, satisfied that the boys weren’t fighting, and ushered them in front of her towards the table where everyone was gathering, giving Billy’s shoulder a soft squeeze as they walked.

“So what were you two talking about?” Rick looked mostly at Brent as he asked, (Lexi had told Brent she would tell on him if he didn’t quit bugging Billy…) clearly already having some idea. 

Brent answered, because Billy was busy being annoyed he had to sit down; although he was grateful the chairs were padded. “I was just asking if he wanted to smoke a bit, but Billy didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“’Cause we were about to eat dinner,” Billy looked at Rick hopefully, he had already been starting to come down when he’d gone to the creek today, and he’d only gotten about a hit before Rick caught him. He was sure to start coming down again soon, if not tonight, then tomorrow-weed would make that a lot easier he’d learned. “Would it be alright afterwards?” Rick nodded, and the group went about dishing themselves up. Lexi and Cammy shared a “what the hell” look as they exchanged broccoli beef for fried rice and vice versa. It wasn’t exactly standard to ask permission to smoke weed, sure if someone walked around stoned all day Momma Lynn would bitch, or Rick and Lily would, but smoking a bowl after dinner wasn’t exactly on their radar. Plus, Billy had asked Rick, not Lynn. What the hell?  
  
“Alright everyone,” Momma Lynn said when all the containers had gone around once, everyone pretending not to notice when Rick had handed Billy back several containers with a pointed look at his mostly empty plate, “Join hands and we’ll say grace.” There was the usual shifting around, as everyone got ready, and an over eager Brent put down his fork hoping no one had noticed. “Dear Lord, we thank…”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Are you _frickin’_ serious?!” Brent hissed at his friend, absolutely unable to comprehend what he’d just said. He regrouped for a second, closing his eyes and shaking his blonde head, “No, you’ve got to be joking.” He laughed a bit in premature relief as Billy looked at him sourly.

“What, do I have to show you my red ass?” Billy grumbled, leaning sideways against the backyard fence, said ass carefully not touching anything.

“No, no,” said Brent hastily, putting his hands up as though to fend off the unwanted sight, “That’s okay.” He shifted on his feet, before asking again. “Seriously, dude?”

“Yes, seriously!”

There was another pause and Brent ventured, “You’re probably going to be majorly pissed at me, but you kind of deserved it.”

“Fuck you!” Billy snapped, glaring a bit. Then he relented, sighing and said, “Yeah, yeah, I know I did. Don’t you bitch at me too.”

“Yeah, have you talked to Momma yet? ‘Cause I don’t think it’s really me you have to worry about bitching.” Brent’s tone was sympathetic, but that didn’t stop Billy from groaning.

“Trust me, I know. She’s going to kill me. Pass the pipe would you?” Brent handed Billy the bowl and lighter, and he quickly drew in a hit, sucking the smoke deeper into his lungs as he straightened, speaking around it, “Tomorrow I have to sit down and talk to Rick, and obviously Momma Lynn, and, oh god, probably Uncle Gavriil too.” Billy groaned, blowing out his hit, “He probably doesn’t even know yet.”

“At least you don’t have to tell him.” Brent offered in condolence, shrugging. It was lame, but all he had to offer.

“That’s true. That would totally suck. Apparently we’re going to come up with some kind of plan “to help me get clean.”

“I think Rick already enacted his plan.” Brent smiled slyly; laughing as he dodged the swat Billy aimed at his head, and accepted the proffered pipe a moment later. The back door creaked, and both heads swung towards it (It wasn’t _that_ long ago they hadn’t been allowed to smoke on school nights-Cammy still wasn’t), Brent with the pipe sticking comically out of his mouth.   
  
“Hey, if you guys aren’t done can I get a hit?” It was Rick, actually looking a bit hesitant, hands tucked in his pockets and shoulders hunched in just a bit. Brent nodded, realized he still had the pipe in his mouth when both Billy and Rick looked at him like he was insane, snatched it out, wiped it off and blushing handed it over to Rick who rather than smirking or outright laughing at him, actually looked strangely pale. Brent glanced over at Billy to see if he’d noticed the strangeness, and saw him looking guilty and figured this was something he should ignore.   
  
Because he was Brent however, he had to say _something_ and before he thought better of it he blurted, “So, should I be worried about my ass too?” Rick began to cough on the smoke he was inhaling, as Billy simultaneously turned bright red and burst out laughing.   
  
“Jesus man, I figured you’d avoid that question as long as possible!” Billy gasped out through his laughter, now half bent over and using the fence to keep himself upright. Brent shrugged, laughing a bit himself now, he hadn’t really thought before asking, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know-but at the same time, it was pretty important information.

Rick mostly recovered from his coughing fit, glared mildly at Brent, “Dude, don’t do that when I’m smoking!” This sent both boys into gales of laughter, Billy so hard it was amazing he was upright. Rick just rolled his eyes, and decided to take another hit or two while they calmed down-clearly they were stoned enough. It wasn’t _that_ funny.

When the boys calmed down, Rick handed Brent the cashed pipe, and looked at him thoughtfully. “I don’t know, kid. That really depends on you-I didn’t expect to ever actually whup any of your asses, but it happened. I’m surprised Billy told you.” He shot a smile over at Billy, who shrugged at him, before looking back at Brent with a raised eyebrow, “What exactly are you planning on doing you think I might whup you for?”

“Uh-nothing. I just don’t like not knowing man, you know that!” Brent shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly. Rick had to admit no one could argue with that. They’d been joking for years that he’d only finished school because he couldn’t bear the thought he might miss out on something interesting.

“Uh-huh. Looks like we’re gonna go ahead with the movie night, and the girls already picked the first two. Unless you guys want them to go ahead and add Mean Girls as the third choice we better get in there.” Without waiting, he turned and headed back inside, the others hurrying after him-they were not watching Mean Girls _again._

Brent however was still not satisfied and piped up again as they were walking in, “What if I drove drunk?”

Rick groaned and rubbed at his forehead, “Brent…”

“Come on! What if-,” Brent was chuckling now, thoroughly enjoying himself as he wound Rick up, “Ooo, what if I stole your three wheeler and drove _it_ drunk?”

“If you _touch_ my three-wheeler I will hurt you in ways Momma Lynn would wash my mouth out for saying. If you drive it drunk I will kill you and bury your body in the woods.” He leveled Brent with a look, and the younger man held up his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture, trying to stop laughing and mostly failing.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll shut up now.” He grabbed Billy’s shoulder and urged him forward towards the living room.

“If only I were so lucky,” Rick mumbled as they pushed past him. He had the feeling Brent was far from done.

  
******

Billy started in surprise as a throat was cleared directly behind him, then turned reluctantly, already knowing what it was. Momma Lynn had come out of the kitchen into the hallway behind them as they were walking down it. He ducked his head, unwilling to look her in the eyes. He'd been wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.

Shit. This was it. She was going to kill him. Okay, probably not literally, but still...

“Brent, Rick, you go onto the living room and give me and Billy a minute please.” Billy could hear the other boys shifting restlessly behind him, reluctant to leave him to face her expected wrath. “Go on I said, I'll send Billy in after you in just a minute.” Billy tried not to groan as their footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Lynn didn't say anything for a long moment, waiting to make sure the other boys were out of ear shot. Billy shifted a bit, studying the fading spots in the hallways carpet. “Look at me, Billy.” Her voice was soft, but strained, and Billy kept his head lowered. “Billy Knox, look at me.” A little more forceful that time, and Billy reluctantly looked up to meet her eyes. “Is there anything you could do to make me stop loving you?” Billy blinked in surprise, then shook his head. There was only ever one answer to that question, at least only one Momma Lynn would accept.

“No ma'am.” Billy blinked his suddenly watery eyes and drew in a deep breath to try and keep the tears he could feel building back. Lynn sighed and reached out, pulling Billy in for a hug, and guiding his head down to rest on her shoulder, the boy tall enough now he had to bend to reach it, comforting him just as she had since he was small. When she broke the silence it was reluctantly and she kept her hold on Billy as she spoke.

“Good. I'm glad you haven't forgotten that. I'm going to repeat it anyway-I love you, always and no matter what. I'm not going to yell at you for this tonight-we'll save that for tomorrow.” Then she squeezed him even tighter, so hard it almost hurt, and Billy instinctively tightened his own grip, her next words coming out almost raw with emotion, “Oh baby boy, you are just in so much trouble. Don't you ever do anything so foolish again, do you hear me? Never, _ever_ again. You hear?” And they clung to each other, for a long moment, neither wanting to let go.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Halfway through the second movie (Gone in 60 Seconds-the girls had good taste), Brent was still piping up with the occasional question, to general annoyance. The younger girls had somehow figured out what happened in the woods (Lily thought they must have eavesdropped on her and Momma Lynn-if questioned Lexi would have had to admit that she had “mad ninja skills”). They hadn’t said anything, but Cammy had attached herself to her brother like a limpet when he first walked in; not able to decide if she should glare harder at Billy or Rick till Billy had assured her he was fine. Then she’d glared at Billy. Lexi had saved Billy a seat on the couch and plopped an extra cushion on it as he went to sit down, passing him the popcorn as he settled.

At first everyone had thought the “What if?” game was hilarious, even offering up a few of their own suggestions. Most of them were ridiculous, such as “What if I stole Mr. Zimmer’s horse, put it in a dress, and let it go in the middle of town?” from Lexi. Rick had looked at her appraisingly for a moment, before responding.

“I would give you a damn medal. Not only is that the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while, it would serve the cranky old bastard right.” He turned to Lily and opened his mouth only to be cut off.

“No.” Lily put a hand up, “Not happening.” The whole room laughed as Rick pouted.

Cammy’s “What if I dropped out of school?” had earned a hard look and a “What do you think?” which made everyone but her snicker and declare it the winner so far, if only because it was the only one Rick had taken seriously. Now though, it was getting old.

“What if I robbed a liquor store?” Rick glared at Brent, thoroughly exasperated by now, but he just grinned cheekily back.

“If you robbed a liquor store you’d be in jail, genius, ‘cause there is no way you’d get away with it. Now shut-up!” snapped Lexi, thoroughly engrossed in the movie, “Who talks through a car chase?” she lamented to the room in general.

“Geeze…” muttered Brent, rather intimidated by her outburst, sinking down the bottom of the couch where he’d been leaning. Cammy patted his knee in sympathy, but had to admit she was pretty glad he’d shut-up. The room stayed quiet until the ending credits and then, as people began to stretch, laying out sleeping bags and pillows for when they inevitably fell asleep during the last movie, Brent decided it was worth asking one final question. He walked over to Rick, who was occupying himself zipping his and Lily’s sleeping bags together. Rick looked up at Brent, noticing him there just as he spoke, “So, what if I got fake ID’s for Cammy and me and we went to Vegas to party?” Cammy behind him, rolled her eyes.

“Dude,” called Billy, “I know I’d kick you in the nads for that. Repeatedly!” Brent waved away his protest, and turned back around, startled to find that Rick had stood up and was looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Perhaps he should have thought this through better…

“If you don’t knock it the hell off, I’m going to decide that what you really want is a demonstration of what would happen if, yes, you did something as crazy as take your _seventeen_ year old girlfriend to Vegas. Do you want a demonstration?” He stared hard at Brent, who took several steps back quickly.

“No, no, I’m good…” Brent backpedaled over towards the doorway, “I’ll just go get ready for bed?” He didn’t mean for it to come out a question but it did.

“You do that.” Rick returned, arms still crossed, as Brent fled up the stairs to his room. Rick turned to the rest of the room, “If anyone senses him about to ask another question later, please gag him with something for the benefit of us all.”

“I don’t know…” said Lily, “How funny would the results of his asking said question be?” Rick threw his pillow at her.

******

Billy stared into the bathroom mirror, his normally blue-green eyes looking back at him more gray than anything, as he brushed his teeth. His whole body felt weary and _wrong._ He’d tried to keep it together at dinner, and for hanging out, but he doubted anybody actually bought it. He was still strung out, and didn’t feel remotely sleepy, but he looked exhausted and his bones _ached._ He was coming down hard. Billy spat twice into the sink, and stuck his head below the faucet to rinse his mouth. He laid his toothbrush on the counter, and began pulling off his clothes in favor of pajamas.

It was as he kicked his jeans off his feet that, something fell out of his pocket and clattered lightly on the floor. He looked down and found himself staring at the bag of Chrys he’d completely forgotten was in his pocket.

Billy just stopped for a second, staring at it with horror. How had he forgotten it? Rick was going to kill him…

Intense longing filled him, an almost overpowering physical sensation. He could flush it…or he could snort some. It would burn like a son of a bitch, but...

He suddenly realized he had his fist pressed to his mouth, indenting one side, practically gnawing on it to suppress the wanting coursing through his body. Billy jerked his hand away in self-disgust, he wasn’t _that_ weak. No he was going to flush it, that’s all there was to it.

The problem was that Billy couldn’t seem to make himself move at all, one way or the other. Even as he intended to walk across the small room, he felt himself frozen where he stood. Slowly he made himself take one step closer, then another, only to freeze again when he bent to pick up the bag. A strangled sob grew in his throat, and he viciously shoved it down. He couldn’t do it. He literally physically could not bring himself to touch the bag.

“Billy?” Lily’s voice called through the door as she knocked. Billy knew he should respond but felt the words stick in his throat, suddenly realizing he was drenched in sweat as a drop dripped down his ear, “Billy? Are you okay, love?” The genuine concern in the person Billy had always considered his big sister’s voice did it, and he found himself able to force a few words past the lump in his throat.

“Lily, I…no.” It came out partially strangled, and Billy could hear Lily fiddling with the doorknob. He’d locked it, but crappy as it was she should be able to get it open. Sure enough, after a moment the door popped open, and he heard Lily gasp and then she was on the floor beside his hunched body, one hand rubbing his back firmly, the other clasped to the front of his shoulder in case he lost balance.

“Billy, can you answer me?” Her voice was low and soothing, and Billy found himself leaning into her touch.

“Ye-ah,” He managed to stutter out between too-quick breaths, “I’m sorry, I just…” he pointed down to the floor, Lily’s eyes following his hand in confusion. “I forgot about it, I swear.” Lily finally saw the small bag, and her mouth formed a moue of distress, before focusing again on Billy.

“It’s okay, I believe you. I’m just going to get rid of it,” with deft movement of hands the bag was quickly out of Billy’s sight, “I need you to sit all the way down on the floor for a minute, I’ll be right here in the room.” Lily gently steadied Billy as he sank to the floor, turning him so he could lean on the wall, before reiterating, “I’ll be right back, I’m not leaving the room.” as she moved to the toilet. He heard the sound of the bag ripping open and then small tinkles as Lily dumped everything in and flushed, his eyes closing involuntarily. Whether it was in relief or disappointment he wasn’t sure.

When he opened his eyes it was to Lily handing him a towel. Billy gratefully wiped the drying sweat off his body, before he suddenly realized he was half naked and held it over himself like a blanket. A chuckle deeper than he could expect from Lily hit his ear, and he looked up to see Rick kneeling by his other side holding Billy’s pajamas on his lap, a soft look on his face. “You doing okay, little man?” He reached up and carded a hand through Billy’s sweaty hair, his hand coming to rest on his neck as the boy shrugged at him wanly. “If you want you can take a quick shower, get all that nastiness off of you? Or I can just help you up so you can get dressed, it’s up to you. Okay?”

Billy felt hollow and weightless after his bodies’ strange episode, and mostly just wanted to sit there. Having Lily on one side of him and Rick on the other was incredibly comforting and if he moved that would change. “Buddy?” Rick prompted, squeezing Billy’s neck lightly, “You still with me?”

Billy decided that the worry in Rick’s voice meant he should probably answer, “Yeah. Shower I guess.” In contrast to his words he leaned his body further against the wall and slumped.

“I don’t know Rick,” Lily muttered just for him to hear, “What if he passes out or slips?”

“I’ll stay in here with him, make sure he’s okay. If he’s real bad I’ll just have him leave his boxers on and help him.” The hand that wasn’t on Billy’s neck traveled to his fiancée’s knee and squeezed reassuringly, “We’ll be just fine.” The “you can go” was unsaid but understood. Lily nodded and rose to stand, before bending back down to wrap an arm quickly around Billy and press a kiss to the top of his head.

As Lily left, shutting the door behind her, she heard Rick say, “Alright bro, I’m gonna get the water flowing, get it ready, and then we’ll see how steady you are on your feet, okay?” Billy’s quiet mumble of acknowledgment, was so drained, so almost lifeless it made her stomach clench.

Upstairs, in her mother’s office Rick had said he wanted to find out who had been selling to Billy. At the time the idea had made Lily nervous-they got in enough trouble without looking for it, let alone nosing around dangerous people. Momma had flat out told Rick no, he was _not_ going looking for anybody, and Lily had been relieved.

Now she was just hoping Rick would hold the bastard down for her when they found him, so she could kick him in the ribs. She would do anything to never see such a desperate, helpless look on Billy’s face ever again.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 

 


	3. Do we have to talk about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy knows that today will be full of long, painful talking-but first, there's cocoa.

Lynn puttered quietly around the kitchen in her bathrobe, hoping not to wake the kids. They’d stayed up ridiculously late watching movies she knew, and it was only half five. Her schedule had her leaving the house by then most mornings, and even though she’d taken the day off to help Brent finish moving into his apartment, she couldn’t seem to sleep any later. Lynn snorted as she thought about Brent’s “apartment”. It hardly counted really, a tiny little studio in the newest of the three apartment complexes in town-which meant it was a good 15 years old now.

It was in decent shape, but really Lynn wished Brent would stay home for another year or so, until he could afford something nice. Still, she understood that he needed his privacy and independence, and at least the rent was affordable. They’d see how he handled it anyway. A year ago she would have been expecting a call from the fire department within the first week, but for all his smart mouth and clowning about he was maturing. And it was within walking distance of the store, and if she knew Gavriil and Theo at all, they would be checking on him.

She settled down at the end of the large table, her mug of coffee loosely clasped between her hands, warming her fingers. The boy she was worried most about at the moment was a very different sort of boy altogether, though she loved him just as much. Billy had always been a bit softer than the other boys-softer then Lexi for that matter. Oh, he was a brave boy, and with the others for friends he wound up being physical whether he liked it or not. It was more that things hit him harder, that he took them more to heart. Sensitive, she supposed, was the word. 

Out of all the children, those of her blood, and those who might as well be, Billy was the last one she would have expected such extreme behavior from. He was always so eager to please.

Lynn was also slightly worried that the storm had yet to hit. As far as she knew Billy had yet to show any of the major signs of withdrawal, and from what she had seen last night he was still quite high-pupils far, far wider than they should have been, he seemed to have a light sheen of sweat appearing and disappearing as the night went on, and his energy levels were bouncing from ridiculously high to completely drained. If he’d been walking around the house like that and she hadn’t noticed…well, there would be time for blame later, for now it wouldn’t help Billy much at all. 

He’d been fidgeting constantly at dinner and just moving more and far quicker than he ordinarily did, tapping his fingers on the table, and feet on the floor. If Billy hadn’t been trying so hard not to move, it wouldn’t have been quite so obvious, but when someone repeatedly starts and stops the same action it draws attention. He’d also zoned out several times-just staring at nothing, or pulling out his phone (that they were not supposed to use at the table, thank you very much) and getting sucked into the screen for minutes at a time.

He should be coming down by now, starting to anyway, if he hadn’t started to last night, and the process would be anything but fun. They should be prepared for some serious mood swings, if nothing else. Compared to say, heroin, it wouldn’t be that hard on his body at all, but it certainly wouldn’t be pleasant…

She was pulled out of her mussings by a tousled head peering a bit apprehensively through the doorway. A tousled head that unfortunately did not appear to have slept at all. “Morning Billy love, come sit down with me.” Lynn patted the seat next to hers and then took a sip of coffee. Billy hovered in the doorway for a moment longer, before coming and sinking down into the seat, exhausted head leaning down on the table, “Couldn’t sleep?” Lynn’s free hand moved to card gently through his hair.

“No ma’am.” Billy’s words were spoken into the table, and were more of a groan than anything else. Lynn hid a smile and petted him briefly, before withdrawing her hand. Billy looked up to find her staring at him thoughtfully.

He would later claim to have channeled Brent or at least his inability to keep his mouth shut, as “Oh god, we don’t have to talk about it now do we?” left his mouth. Billy blanched with horror as his ears caught up to the rest of him. Lynn tried to look at him a bit sternly, but secretly found the idea about equally appealing. 

“No, love we don’t. But,” here she fixed him with a severe look, “we will be talking at length later.” Billy nodded but kept quiet, looking more like he’d been told he was dying of cancer, than that he’d earned a talking to. “For now, I was just wondering if you thought you could drink some cocoa? I know you probably aren’t hungry for anything solid, but I thought that might tempt you.” 

Billy looked at her warily for a second-Lynn’s cocoa involved real chocolate and heavy cream, and was reserved as a treat. They generally had it at Christmas and birthdays-he’d certainly never heard of it being offered up for a weekday breakfast. He’d kind of thought he was in disgrace…

“You know what, I feel like having some, so I’ll make a pot with plenty for all of us okay?” Lynn patted his hand briskly before rising and making herself busy throughout the kitchen, getting out dark and milk chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla, and all the other “secret” ingredients. Billy watched her silently, feeling overwhelmed. Everyone was being so nice. Even Rick, furious as he’d been with him at first, had been very gentle after he’d…well Billy was avoiding thinking about that. His ass was still sore. It’s not that he was unused to them being kind to him, but it was like they were all afraid he might break.

Of course, since he felt about as sturdy as broken glass, maybe that was a good thing. As Momma Lynn added spices to the heating milk on the stove, Billy laid his head on the table again, finding the familiar smell consoling. He was so drained now, as though his body had used everything up, but he still wasn’t sleepy. Tired yes, sleepy no. He breathed in deeply through his nose, melting chocolate now mixing with the other smells in the air. Billy closed his eyes, slumping further onto the table. He might not be able to sleep, but at least he could relax…

Lynn smiled to herself as Billy’s breathing slowly evened out, stirring the steeping cocoa as she moved the setting to low. No need to hurry. She doubted he’d be able to sleep deeply until tonight at the earliest, but a small nap would make this day a lot more bearable.

*.*.*.*.*.*  
Brent and Lexi both pouted at the mug of chocolate clasped in Billy’s hand as they entered the kitchen, still clad in sleep-clothes, up far earlier than normal as the smell of cocoa had permeated through the house. They’d tiptoed past Rick and Lily in a heap, cuddled together, and Cammy who was still sleeping, although barely as she’d wound up mostly on top of Brent, and he’d had to ease out from under her. Unlike Rick and Lily, they were still confined to separate sleeping bags, but it didn’t make it that much easier. Lynn, seated next to Billy at the table again, rolled her eyes and pointed to the stove and the pot with a ladle sticking out of it, “You know where the mugs are.” 

All sleepy smiles now the two crossed the kitchen, eagerly filling their own cups with the thick, creamy mixture and coming over to flop at the table. Lexi gave a deep sigh of pleasure, almost a moan really, as she took her first sip, and everyone else smiled and laughed a bit, making the girl blush.

“Hey, I can’t help it if that’s good, can I?” She joked, and the boys groaned. It was a second before Lexi’s mind caught up to the double entendre, and her blush went from a tinge on her cheeks to a tomato red covering her whole face, “Yeah, I think I’m just going to shut-up now.”

“I’ll take the compliment as it was meant, thank you Lexi.” Momma Lynn didn’t even try to hide the twinkle in her eye, and the boys outright laughed as Lexi buried her head in the table and mumbled something unintelligible that might have been “never talking again. Never, ever.” 

Lynn stood up from the table, “Well, I’ve set around long enough this morning. I’m going to go get ready for the day. Make sure you leave enough cocoa for the others, I don’t want a riot on my hands.” She passed a blurry-faced Cammy on the way out of the room, and pressed a quick kiss to her head, saying, “There’s cocoa on the stove.” 

Cammy, who was rather like a zombie early in the mornings, shuffled slowly over to the table and collapsed in the chair next to Brent, slumping over onto his shoulder without a word. Brent thoroughly amused and a little more awake now himself, picked up his mug of cocoa and swirled it around by her nose. After a moment her eyes opened slightly, revealing sea-glass green slits, as she peered blearily in front of her. 

“Cocoa?” Cammy’s hands shut out and grabbed the mug out of a startled Brent’s hands. “Gimmee.” She stuck the cup right up to her nose, inhaled deeply, took a long drink, and leaned onto Brent again, eyes closed and cup clasped loosely in her hands. 

“Awesome.” Alexis nodded, “Officially awesome. Cammy burned you while practically asleep!” Billy sniggered quietly, hiding his smile behind his mug when Brent shot them both a dirty look.

“You know, that was kind of my cocoa.” Brent smiled at the top of Cammy’s head; he thought she was adorable really, but at the same time-cocoa. Cammy hmmed at him, and clutched the cocoa mug tighter, snuggling into his shoulder. “Do you think we could share?” Cammy hmmed again and clumsily thrust the mug closer to Brent, eyes still closed. He rescued it just as it was threatening to slop all over his pajama shirt. “Thanks, Cam.” 

The kids set there in a comfortable morning fog for nearly half an hour, only interrupted by Brent getting up to refill the mug he and Cammy were sharing. Slightly more alert, but still a rather adorable version of zombie, Cammy spoke up, voice thick and sleepy, “Why did we get cocoa? Did I forget a birthday, or something?” 

Brent and Alexis each glanced at Billy, but didn’t say anything themselves. He sighed, and said, “I think it was to cheer me up or something, since I face a non-lethal execution squad later.” 

Cammy stared across at her brother, utterly befuddled for a moment, before she remembered the day before. Still sleepy, and now a bit upset, Cammy glared at him, “Good, ‘cause you’re kind of an idiot.” Lexi hurriedly looked away, busying herself with the last of her cocoa, to give Billy and Cammy some privacy. Brent was still being used partially as a pillow, and was stuck rather awkwardly in the middle. 

Billy looked down and nodded, he knew that, he’d known it the whole time, “Yeah.” He just sat there for a minute looking at the table, waiting for Cammy to speak again. When she didn’t, he looked up to see her worrying her lip between her teeth, trying to blink tears from her eyes, Brent’s arm having been transferred to around her shoulders.

“Dammit asshole,” Billy nearly flinched before realizing there was no heat in her words, “You’re supposed to argue, so I can get all mad and yell. It doesn’t work if you just sit there all guilty and quiet.” Cammy gave Billy a tremulous smile, which he returned, relieved.

“Sorry.” 

“Yeah. You still suck.” The two smiled at each other for a long moment, before Brent interrupted.

“So, I’m still hungry. Who says we break out the jimmy dean sandwiches before Momma comes down and makes us eat something healthy?” Disentangling from Cammy, Brent clapped his hands briskly, and stood up from the table without waiting for an answer, heading over to the freezer. 

“Dude, way to ruin the moment!” called Lexi, chucking her rolled up napkin at the back of his head. Brent flipped her off without turning around and bent down to rummage for breakfast sandwiches. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily stretched her arms above her shoulders, rolling the joints as she woke, stretching her legs down next, and wiggling her feet. Ordinarily sleeping on the floor didn’t really bother her-she was only 23-but after dismantling and moving Brent’s scant amount of furniture yesterday, her body apparently had other plans. 

The stretching definitely helped though. She turned her head to the side, locking her gaze onto Rick as he slept. Lily usually loved watching him sleep in the mornings, he always looked so peaceful, but today his forehead was wrinkled, and he seemed tense even as he snored. She rolled onto her side, pressing her body close to his and rubbing her hand gently up and down his upper arm, a gesture that always soothed him, “Hey sleepy, wake-up.” After a few more repetitions, during which his forehead unwrinkled but Rick kept snoring, Lily decided to unleash her secret attack. She snaked one finger up his arm and tickled at the crease of his armpit, knowing just how incredibly ticklish he was there. Sure enough after a few seconds he twitched a bit, and his eyes popped open as an involuntary giggle popped out. Lily’s hand was trapped and used to pull her body even farther over so she was laying half on top of Rick, as he sleepily mock glared at her.

“We talked about this…tickling is frickin’ evil.” Lily just smiled in response, and Rick closed his eyes again leaning further back into his pillow. “Any chance I can go back to sleep?”

“Everyone else has been up for a while, and we do have a bunch of stuff to do.” Lily shrugged, tugging on a lock of Rick’s dark honey colored hair curling its way across his brown forehead, “Also, I’m pretty sure I smell cocoa.” 

Rick groaned and brought a hand up to massage his brow, “Yeah, I’m not exactly looking forward to the part of the day where I have to talk to Billy.” At Lily’s raised eyebrow, he amended, “When we have to talk to Billy. You realize he’s addicted to the shit right? I don’t know what the hell to do. He could wind up like tweaker John, living out of people’s garbage cans. It’s not like this was a one off, how the fuck are we supposed to help him get clean?” 

“It’s not going to be easy. Honestly, I don’t know either,” She said this like a confession, and Rick moved his hand to her cheek, “last night in the bathroom was pretty terrifying. But Momma’s a nurse, in case you forgot, so she should have some idea of what he’s gonna go through getting it out of his system. We’ll figure it out. Billy has us. He will not wind up like tweaker John.” Lily shuddered at the idea and leaned her head down so it was resting on Rick’s chest, continuing, “By the way, I changed my mind about you tracking down who he got it from-find the bastard so I can kick in his ribs.”

Rick laughed, a deep rumbly sort of chuckle, and pulled Lily all the way on top of him, wrapping his arms around her, “I’ll even hold him down for you, baby girl.” 

“I was counting on it.” She shifted a bit to get comfortable, and then smirked knowingly at Rick, shifting a bit more as apparently a certain part of his body rather enjoyed her moving about on top of him. Who knew?

“You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish in your Momma’s house,” Rick leered jokingly at Lily and made her start with laughter. She kissed him soundly, but relatively chastely, and pulled back reluctantly.

“Alright, alright, let’s get up,” She crawled off of Rick, and set on her haunches by him. Rick looked up at her suddenly as though just remembering something; Lily returned his look with confusion.

“Wait, did you say there was cocoa?” She laughed again, grabbing his hand as she stood, pulling him to his feet, and tugging Rick towards the kitchen once he was steady.

“Yeah, and the brats will have drank it all if we don’t hurry.” Lily tugged on his hand again, and Rick followed laughing.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lynn sat on her bed in her bathrobe, hair wet from the shower, glaring at the clock. There were other members of the family that needed to be informed, and she was not looking forward to it, yet at the same time wanted it over with.

The information should have been shared last night, and the longer Lynn put it off the harder it became.

If her brother could just develop mind reading powers or somehow gain the knowledge through osmosis that would be nice…

At the moment it was too early to call, the store wouldn’t open until eight-thirty on Saturday, and Gav often took the phone off the hook when he first came in so his elderly business partner Theodore, who lived above the store, wouldn’t be woken. It was the one day of the week they could get him to rest a bit, and Lynn knew he’d had a cold the week before. 

Telling Theo, who was her father figure and had been since she was a child, who was her Daddy in all the ways that mattered, who might as well have been Billy’s grandfather, was certainly not high on her list of things she wanted to do either. Waking him up to do so would just be cruel for both of them.

Gavriil would have already left home by now, and he was worse about his cellphone than any of the kids; it was always both off and at home. Lynn tucked a dark curl behind her ear as she finished convincing herself she’d just have to try the store later…

*.*.*.*.*.*

After gorging themselves on Jimmy Dean and more cocoa, the make-shift family had divided up into two groups. Lynn, Lily, Rick and Billy sequestered themselves in Lynn’s study, for what Billy had begun to think of as “The Talk Of Doom”. It was like there was a soundtrack in his head chanting “doom, doom, doom, dee-doom”. He read too many comic books. And he was scared out of his mind. As the study door shut behind him he could have sworn it sounded like a million locks clicked, even though there wasn’t one at all.

The rest of the kids set about packing up the last of Brent’s room, doing their best not to think about what was going on in the study. There wasn’t much left, all the big furniture had been loaded into the back of Lily’s pick-up the day before, secured and covered up.

At the moment they were taking turns taping full packing boxes shut, and carrying them down stairs to the garage, so they’d be easy to load once the pick-up was empty again. Brent heaved a large one up into his arms, tossing it up a bit once he had it in his hands; to get it settled how he wanted it. “Brent,” said Cammy, rolling her eyes, “if you drop it on your foot and break a toe, today is going to really suck for you.” 

“I know how to lift a box, thank you very much.” Brent grumbled. Both girls looked at him in surprise at his shortness; Cammy sticking a hand on her hip as she turned to face him. Brent took one look at her face and decided he would be better off capitulating quickly-and/or running away. “I’m sorry. It’s just this not knowing what it going on is pissing me off.” Before anyone could do more than nod in acknowledgment, he hurried out into the hallway, heading downstairs.

So he’d chosen the “and” option. Didn’t mean he was scared of his girlfriend, no siree, it did not.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Billy sat on the couch in Lynn’s office, staring determinedly at the coffee table, and trying to ignore the sweat beading on the back of his neck. It wasn’t the lack of wanting to have this talk-though he certainly wished they could avoid it-that had him clammed up. He honestly didn’t know how to start. There was so much they didn’t know, and none of it good. The others set in chairs in a semi-circle on the other side of the table, making him feel hemmed in. He couldn’t help but notice at least one person he’d been expecting wasn’t there…

“Billy, love,” said Lynn, with her characteristic, calm, no-nonsense voice, “I know it’s going to be hard, but before we can decide how to handle this we really do need to know how this started.” Billy nodded, but stayed silent, and Lynn pressed on. “Could you tell us when you first tried meth?” 

Billy opened his mouth, and hesitated like he wasn’t sure what to say, and then looked down again, as though if he ignored the question it would simply go away.

Lily spoke up, “Billy, any trouble you’re in, you’re already in. Anything you tell us isn’t going to change that, or make it worse. Or better.” Billy had looked up when she spoke, and though her words weren’t exactly cheery, he found them reassuring.

Billy nodded slowly, licking his cracked lips, “Okay,” he nodded again, “Okay, but you guys have to promise not to freak out.” Because that sentence wasn’t enough to give you a heart attack. The other three exchanged glances; easier said than done.

“We’ll do our best, love. Okay?” Lynn had reached across the table and grabbed Billy’s hand, as much to reassure herself as him. She was already “freaking out” on the inside, but she would do her best not to let Billy, or Lily and Rick for that matter, know. 

Billy closed his eyes and gulped, squeezing his Momma Lynn’s hand tight. Everyone was going to utterly freak out and he knew it… “Sixteen.” The whole room dropped into silence, and Billy felt his heart drop as the hand in his went slack. Shit, he had really done it this time. He was too much of a fuck-up, it didn’t matter what Rick had said at the creek, or Momma Lynn in the hallway. His mother already didn’t really give a shit about him, she’d made that clear, him and Cammy both, and now he was going to lose this family too. They would send him away, he’d lose everything…

Just as Billy was sure he should have lied, that he really was going to be kicked out, he felt Momma Lynn’s arms wrap around him and begin to rock him, clutching him to her like a much younger boy, laying her head on top of his. When he felt her tears touch his head, he thought he must be the most horrible person in the world, because instead of making him sad, his heart swelled.

He wouldn’t be sent away. She still loved him. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, Momma Lynn cradling Billy to her, murmuring to him. Lily still sat in her chair, legs now pulled up to her chest, and her arms hugging around them, a few drying tears slowly tracking down her face. At the far window, gripping the window sill so tightly he was chipping the paint, stood Rick, glaring out the window trying to get himself under control. He’d thought last night at the creek was the maddest he’d ever been. No. This right now, this was the angriest he’d ever been. But not at Billy.

Oh no.

He was going to find the slimy little cock weasel selling hard drugs to sixteen year old kids-to his kid brother-and he was going to kill them. He was going to murder them.

Oh yes.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Well the others had taken a brief break to decompress, and wash teary faces, Rick stayed glued to the window. When they came back in first Lily, and then Lynn, had tried to get him to come back and sit down, but had eventually given up. Yet as everyone set down, Rick was the first one to speak up.

“Who was it?” His voice was quivering with suppressed emotion, trying to sound calm after how upset Billy had been. The boy hadn’t cried, not exactly, but he’d shook, his body shuddering almost like he was sobbing after he’d finally relaxed into Lynn’s arms. 

“Huh?” Not having expected Rick to talk, Billy was momentarily caught off guard, and shaking his head as though to make sense of the question, said “Uhh…um…”

Doing his best to sound patient actually seemed to be helping Rick be patient, and he made himself take another deep breath before asking again, clearer this time, “Who sold meth to you the first time?”

Billy hemmed and hawed for a minute, before finally saying “I can’t tell you.” Rick turned around, incredulous, as Lynn made a disapproving sound in her throat. Rick decided he’d be more effective closer, and walked back to his chair, still determined to be patient.

“I don’t think you are in much of a position to be telling anyone can’t right now, young man.” Lynn looked seriously down her nose at Billy, and he hung his head, blushing with embarrassment, but resolutely stayed quiet.

“Billy.” Rick looked at him steadily and Billy could feel his stare beating on his head until he could ignore it no longer and found himself slowly raising his gaze to lock with Rick’s. He’d expected to see anger there, and yes there was definitely some of that, but there was also empathy, and understanding, and something Billy thought meant protectiveness. And love. 

Why did they have to know who? Billy couldn’t tell them. Rick spoke again, “Please, Billy.” 

Billy shifted agitatedly in his seat for a second, clearly struggling with himself, he even opened his mouth-and then shut it, shaking his head. “I can’t.” No one in the room missed the raw pain in his voice, that it honestly sounded like he wished to tell them, but couldn’t, or thought he couldn’t, and Rick wanted to scream, because he’d been so, so close. “It was three years ago. Why do we have to go into that? You guys know…well, how bad I fucked up. What does the rest matter?”

It was Rick’s turn to speak up now, his face having taken on a grimmer look the longer Billy talked. “You mean besides the fact that you agreed to tell me yesterday? How about, that we are your family and we’re worried as all hell about you? That this is a hell of a lot more serious than previously thought?-three years is a sight different than four months, Billy. Is that enough of a damn reason?” His voice rose a bit at the end, and Billy glared at him fully, feeling attacked. Rick felt his patience snap with the defiant look on Billy’s face, ignoring the signals from Momma Lynn to back off, and spoke harshly. “Or maybe you want to be a tweaker, is that it?” 

“No!” Billy exploded out of his seat, “No, I don’t want to be a fucking tweaker! You don’t understand!” He glared down at Rick, who not intimidated in the slightest, glared back.

“Then explain it to me.” Rick managed not to shout, but his voice came out as a strangled growl instead. This seemed to make Billy even more upset, and he began pacing back and forth in front of the couch, his hands in fists.

“You don’t get it! I just-I just can’t! You wouldn’t understand-” Rick cut him off, standing as he spoke.

“What don’t I get? What wouldn’t I understand? Just try me, goddammit!” Rick took a step closer, not realizing he was intimidating the younger man.

“Back off man! I can’t think!” Billy was breathing hard, and Rick, suddenly realizing he was making things worse, started to raise his hands his hands in a peace gesture, preparing to take a step back, when Billy lashed out, shoving Rick square on the shoulders, hard. Rick reeled for a second, and then nearly shoved Billy back instinctually but stopped himself short. Billy was scared, as well as exhausted and coming down off drugs. He forced himself to take a slow step back from Billy, who at least seemed to have shocked himself out of his anger and was now gaping at Rick, the look on his face a mixture of guilty and mortified. 

“m’sorry,” Billy mumbled, eyes wide in his head, still locked on Rick. 

Rick nodded in acknowledgment before speaking, “If you shove me like that again I will swat you. Do you understand?” Billy flushed crimson and grimaced, but nodded. He knew he’d been basically throwing a fit, he just hadn’t seemed to be able to stop. Rick widened his arms and after a moments hesitation Billy took the invitation for what it was taking the step forward and letting Rick envelope him in a bear hug. “I got ya bro, I got ya. It’s gonna be okay.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Going to the Walmart and gluing googly eyes on things?” suggested Brent with a thoughtful tone, from where he sat on a box in the garage, after an impromptu circle with the girls in celebration of having finished moving the last of the boxes downstairs. 

“No,” returned Cammy, with a shake of her head, “We can’t leave when we have no idea when the work is starting. That’s a good one though,” She turned to Lexi on her right, who had acquired a pair of slotted dubstep style sunglasses from somewhere, along with her customary stocking cap and pigtails, and had a brightly patterned notebook spread open on her lap, the words “Fun Shit To Do Page 5” scrawled on the top, and a list that was steadily added to crawling down the page, “I up vote it”. Lexi saluted Cammy, and jotted down the idea.

It was a small town. Boredom might not be deadly in those under 25, but it was damn well destructive. 

To give you some idea of the damage possible, the top three entries on this particular page were “Go to the dollar tree and complain that the prices are too high. Try to barter. Also, pay with pennies.”, “Ride on top of car, ie car surfing”, and “Climb giant tree by city pool. Jump in.” They had not shared the list with the older members of their family, though Lexi insisted Rick and Lily would “totally go for like 90% of them”.

“Sliding down the stairs on the left-over packing boxes?” Lexi was already writing it down, certain the others would up vote that. 

“Definitely add to the list,” said Brent, “But it’ll make too much noise if we do it now.” He thought to himself for a moment, “We could-no, Momma would kill us…We could rig up the zipline in the backyard that Rick took down for winter, it is spring now.” 

“I don’t want to die,” said Lexi, “Pops said one of the ropes had to be replaced before we could set it up again, remember?” 

“Fuck, no, I forgot.” Brent scowled. He was sick of just sitting around, but there was nothing to do. Then, for seemingly no reason, he brightened, “We could go visit Mister Theo and your dad at the store, Lexi.” 

Lexi looked at him like he was crazy, “We do that all the time, how is that list worthy?” The list was a sacred treasure trove of fun; it was not to be sullied with everyday things. Lexi felt Brent should understand this.

“He just wants to get a snack at the soda fountain.” interjected Cammy, laughing as Brent pouted at her.

“Traitor.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause she’s got you pegged.” 

Brent stuck his tongue out at both girls, trying not to laugh. “So, if my idea doesn’t fly, what are we going to do?” Lexi shrugged, looking at her list again for inspiration.

“You guys are so missing the obvious,” said Cammy, shaking her head in seeming disbelief that they hadn’t already thought of her amazing idea, wispy strands of reddish-blonde hair flying into her eyes, “We take the cardboard, wax paper and go to the hill where the zipline was…” She trailed off waiting for them to get it. Luckily, it didn’t take long.

“Summer Sledding!” shouted Brent at a ridiculous volume, pumping his fist in the air, “Awesome!” He jumped up and said “I’ll grab the boxes.” As he darted out the door and up the stairs where the boxes were, Lexi shouted after him, as she finished jotting down the final idea.

“We’ll grab the wax paper, and meet you outside!” Done, she shut the notebook and ran out of the room before Cammy had finished standing up. The younger girl surveyed the empty space where her friends had been, shaking her head in bemusement.

“Fact: All my friends are crazy.” She shrugged her shoulders and went to wait outside in the yard.

*.*.*.*.*.*


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finishes his story, with a revelation no one expected. Meanwhile, Cammy and Lexi share something important after an impromptu "circle".

*.*.*.*.*

Rick settled back onto the couch next to Billy, for the moment his presence seemed to be helping, so he figured he might as well stay close. At first Billy kept some distance between them, but then seemingly subconsciously leaned over just slightly so their shoulders were touching. Rick smiled slightly and stayed still as Billy gradually put a little more weight on him, a bit at a time, until he was leaning fully on Rick.

Lynn, who had stood up in case she had to separate them after Billy had shoved Rick, sat back down as well, directing a proud look at Rick. He’d handled that rather amazingly well. Rick caught her gaze and blushed a little at the subtle praise, making Lynn’s smile widen. It was nice to know she still had that effect on the boy, grown as he was. 

Lily, who hadn’t been saying much, which meant her brain had been working overtime, spoke up, wary of upsetting Billy again, but feeling this needed to be said. Somehow no one else was picking up on the signals she was sure she’d seen. “Billy, are you scared of this person? Have they hurt or threatened you in some way?” Rick’s gaze shot up to meet hers as Billy stiffened a bit beside him, shrinking away even as he tried to blow it off, shaking his head no rather unconvincingly. Shit. How had he not seen it? 

The whole room was quiet for a second, before Rick moved his arm up and around Billy’s shoulders, tugging him closer, saying in a voice full of raw, protective, anger, “No one will touch you. No one will hurt you, not ever again. I won’t let them; none of us will let them. Just tell me who, and they’ll be gone, I swear to God, they’ll disappear and never come near you again.” Rick didn’t notice the slightly disturbed, worried look that had crossed Momma Lynn’s face, but he wouldn’t have been able to reassure her if he had. He meant it exactly how it sounded.

Billy for his part was becoming resigned to the fact that he was going to have to tell them, and let himself sag into Rick again. They already knew so much, and he was kind of worried Rick would just start beating the crap out of every possible tweaker in town. At this point maybe it was just better to get it over with… “I'm not scared of him, exactly, well…maybe. I’ve never been outright threatened though, I promise.” 

Billy took a deep breath, “It was that summer I started working for my Uncle Ryan at the staging/event company he owns, Events for Less. Well, I still work there sometimes, but you know what I mean. I couldn’t keep up. I was younger than everybody else, and not strong enough. I knew I was screwing it up for everybody, and at first they were okay with it, but after a while they started giving me shit. They’d taught me what to do, so why wasn’t I fucking doing it, you know? After a couple of weeks I was worried they’d tell my uncle, and I knew he’d already gone out on a limb giving me the job...”

“Artie, Artie Mayfeather, he’s the lead guy on most jobs, sort of like a supervisor, approached me and told me he could help. I didn’t know what he was talking about at first, but he showed me, and I, well,” Billy’s speech slowed and he blushed, stumbling over his next words, “I told him no, but he kept offering, and then I fucked up on a couple more jobs…people were having to finish my work for me, I broke an expensive piece of equipment...I knew I was going to wind up disappointing my uncle. I figured I’d just try it before the next long day, and see if it helped, and so I hit him up before it and we smoked. It seemed to. Help, that is. I got everything I was supposed to get done, done, for the first time and quickly. I told myself I’d just do it for work, if I needed it, and I did most of the time, but…I liked it, loved the way it made me feel even, like I was invincible, and sometimes I’d…I’m sorry, I knew how pissed you’d all be, but I…it helped.” It was fairly obvious that it wasn’t just work it had helped with, but no one knew what to say, and then Billy went on, “I’d go months and months without touching it-that first year I only smoked four times, and they were all close, in the same month, and then I didn’t touch it till the next summer. But then something would happen, or they’d be another hard job and…I wanted to tell you, a couple of times, but Artie…” 

Billy fought off a shudder, but Rick could still feel it, and frowned, squeezing the boy closer to him automatically, “He always seemed to know somehow, and he’d show up and either we’d get high or…” The shudder was visible to everyone in the room this time, and Lynn, spoke up, because well Billy might say he hadn’t been threatened or hurt, his actions did not match his words. 

“Did he hurt you, honey?” Her words were gentle, coaxing, utterly soothing, despite the anger burning inside her. A man in a position of authority over Billy, his first boss, had utterly exploited his power over him, and hurt her baby. Billy was shaking his head no, but she could tell. She could tell.

“Not…not exactly. We got in fights a couple times-” Rick interrupted here, maybe he should have just let Billy talk, but he didn’t think “fights” were really what was going on. He knew Artie Mayfeather; he’d been kicked out of every bar in town, most twice, for basically being a giant, violent, dickhead. 

“If an asshole twenty years older than you, and a hell of a lot bigger than you attacks you, that’s not a fight Billy, that’s a beating.” Rick bit down on the “You should have told me”, that was pretty much about to burst out of his mouth. His mind recalled times over the last few years that Billy had shown up at the house scuffed up and bruised, blaming it on skateboarding or getting into a fight at school. Some of those times he was probably being honest, but others…? There had been times it had been bad enough Lynn had bandaged him up, but they never questioned it beyond Rick and Brent offering to hunt down any bullies. 

Billy shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not like I was a little kid,” Rick noticed Lily close her eyes at that, pained, and had to agree. Sixteen might not be a little kid-but it was still very much a kid. “I fought back and everything.” Billy was still such a kid. 

Lynn had her hands clasped together in her lap, and her eyes might not have been closed, but Rick knew her well enough to know she was praying. He kind of felt like doing the same, but he wasn’t sure it was appropriate to pray for the horribly painful death of anyone, even if it was Artie Mayfeather. Billy seemed to have more to say, and Rick steeled himself to listen, because he had the feeling it was only going to get worse. “He had, um, taken pictures and videos of us smoking, about a year and a half ago, two years, maybe? I thought he was just playing around you know, but then he deleted the pictures and videos that showed him in them…” Billy trailed off trusting them to understand, and then started up again, “It’s not like he was making me, you know, I still could have, and sometimes did, say no. There were plenty of times I sought him out too. He just didn’t want me to tell Uncle Ryan, or well anybody, and said if he thought I was going too, he’d show people the pictures first. Just that, he didn’t hurt me.” 

“Just?” Lily’s tone was strict, but not harsh, a mirror of her mother’s best no-nonsense tone, “There is no “just” about it Billy Knox. This person,” she practically spat the word, “Physically assaulted you, blackmailed you, and pressured you into using drugs under the pretense that it would make you better at your job. Starting when you were sixteen. Yes, you could have, and should have said no, every time, and obviously we’re not pleased that you didn’t. You also said you went to him on your own, and smoked on your own, and after three years I doubt he’s your only dealer. But that doesn’t excuse what he did to you. He hurt you Billy, and he had no right to.” 

Billy shrugged, uncomfortable with the rare display of fierceness from Lily, and said the first thing that popped into his head, “It’s not that big a deal.” Lynn shook her head in denial and Rick growled, but Lily exploded, leaping out of her seat to stand in front of Billy.

“That is such fucking bullshit! Why the hell would you even think something like that? It is a big deal, a very big deal when someone hurts you! You’re a part of this family, Billy, you’re my little brother just as much as Brent is, and we take care of our own. No one is allowed to touch you.” She was breathing hard as she wound down, gaze locked with Billy, “You’re my little brother.” 

“I second that.” said Rick, his voice still a growl, but a soft one, “My brother. Mine.” Billy felt a bit overwhelmed, and might have made an incest joke, ‘cause if they were both related to him…but then Momma Lynn was sitting on the other side of him, clasping both his hands again, and he didn’t figure she would approve.

“You’re my son, my child, my baby, my heart,” There were tears flowing down Lynn’s face, and even though Billy knew he shared that title with five other people, it made it more, not less. He didn’t understand how one person could be full of that much love, let alone that someone that good would find him worthy. “I might not have given birth to you, but you are mine.” Billy wished she had. She was a much better mother than the one he’d been born to, but he didn’t know how to tell her that. 

Or maybe he did. “You’re my Momma.” He was crying now too, hard so he couldn’t finish what he’d wanted to say, that there was no need to add Lynn to it, because she wasn’t just like his mother, wasn’t a second mother, she was his mother in all the ways that had ever mattered. That since he was not quite eight years old he’d been welcomed at the Jacobson house, him and his baby sister both, with open arms. That Lynn had hugged him, smoothed his hair, told him she was proud of him, and eventually that she loved him, more times in just the first few years he’d known her than his mother had in his whole life. As Lynn took him into her arms, for the second time just that day, he thought maybe he hadn’t had to say it after all. She already knew.

*.*.*.*.*.*

As they waited outside for Brent to return with the boxes, Alexis, random sunglasses now serving a purpose outside in the sun, turned towards Cammy and in a roundabout way brought up something that had been bothering her since yesterday. “Hey Cammy, you know you’re my best friend right?” Cammy turned towards her surprised, and nodded. 

“Of course, Lexi. You’re my best friend too.” She hadn’t realized it was something that needed clarification. They were all best friends, really, but it was no secret that among them, she and Lexi were each others besties. Billy and Brent, and Rick and Lily, were paired off that way too. Her stoned mind decided to follow the tangent, figuring that next closest was either Lexi and Brent, or her and Brent, then Lily and Billy, ‘cause they could geek out over comic books and obscure literature together. Then it was sort of boys vs. girls, and wasn’t it neat that they were evenly matched…

Cammy didn’t fully realize her ramble was taking place out loud till she heard Lexi practically shouting in her ear, “Camm-my, Camm-y, earth to Cammy,” and turned to her surprised, “First of all we are not going on Family Feud, no way in hell, and second I wanted to ask you something.”

“Family Feud would be fucking amazing; you don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s up?” 

“What’s going on with you and your mom?” Cammy froze, and then tried to play it off.

“What? What about my mom?” Alexis, who along with best friend called Cammy her little sister, fixed her with a look. It might have been more effective without the ridiculous sun glasses.

“Brent referred to her as nice, and you snorted so hard at the idea I’m surprised you didn’t spray snot all over. I mean, I know you guys aren’t especially close, and we almost never go over there, but I thought things were...okay. ” She finished a bit lamely, not sure how to put it.

“Ewww, lovely visual.” Cammy made a face, ignoring the second part of Lexi’s speech altogether. Lexi crossed her arms over her chest, and Cammy caved just a bit, “He actually referred to her as “not the nicest lady in the world”, and it just seemed like a silly way to put it. That’s all.” 

“I must look really stupid.” Lexi’s face was grim, and Cammy tried not to laugh, but come on, the bright purple slotted sunglasses, topped with yesterday’s beanie and messy pigtails, a raggedy techno band t-shirt and holey jeans, red eyes and a scowl on her face, and yeah, she kinda did. 

“You know, I was trying to help, but forget that.” Cammy stopped laughing immediately as Lexi turned away from her, genuine hurt on her face.

“Sorry.” Lexi shrugged but didn’t move, “Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you.” Lexi turned back around, full attention on Cammy now, “She…uhg. You suck you know that?” Lexi rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored the comment, waiting for Cammy to continue, “Fine…she sorta ignores us, I guess. Not sorta actually. Pretty much always. She puts on an act when other people are around, but she’s just not there most of the time, and when she is she doesn’t really have time for us. Better stuff to do. Part of it is that she works a lot. It wasn’t so bad when we were little, but it’s not like we can’t take care of ourselves now...” Cammy sighed and twisted a lock of hair around her fingers as she struggled to put her thoughts in order.

“I mean, she pays the bills, and there’s food in the house, or money for groceries anyway, she’s just not…she’s not a touchy-feely mother like Momma Lynn. And…she’s always been a little worse to Billy than she is to me; I think ‘cause he looks like our Daddy. Talks mean to him sometimes, and the last few years I’ve overheard them fighting a few times when she thought I wasn’t around-and she's just nasty to him when she thinks I can’t hear. I hate her.” The last statement was almost torn from Cammy’s lips, and she seemed as surprised by it as Lexi. After a moment she regained composure and smiled a bit wryly at her friend, “Now, you know.” Cammy shrugged.

“Wow. Fuck. Fuck that bitch!” Lexi practically shouted the last bit in indignation, and Cammy couldn't help but laugh, it was just so pure Lexi, and exactly how she would have pictured her friend reacting if asked about it. Cammy laughed hard, waving Alexis off when she grew concerned.

“M’fine, I swear,” She forced herself to stop laughing, “Just, emotional I guess.” 

“Yeah,” said Lexi, not convinced, “I’ve known you since you were eight, and just found all this out, so I’m thinking you’re a much better liar than previously thought.” She was slightly impressed, to tell the truth. 

Cammy shook her head in denial, “I’m a terrible liar. But I’m very good at not saying much, or not much of anything important anyway, and letting people make assumptions.” Lexi just stared at Cammy; she didn’t know what to say. 

Cammy sighed and punched her friend playfully in the shoulder, “I’m fine, and Billy is going to be just fine. We have you guys; you’re our family really, the only one we need.” Lexi nodded her head in agreement, and then shook it slowly.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Cammy? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexi stared at her, wanting to say more, but not sure if she should, wanting to say, “I’m supposed to be your best friend, supposed to be your sister. Don’t you know you can tell me anything?” But she didn’t. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent froze on the stairs as he heard his sister shouting-Lily never shouted, not when she was actually angry, and she sounded furious. He knew he should just head back downstairs with the make-shift sleds, the girls were waiting but…he edged closer to the door, and very, very slowly leaned his ear up to the wood. The words were muffled but he could make out a bit, “Big deal…hurt you! …this family, Billy…my little brother. No one…to touch you!” There were only quieter voices then, and Brent moved away to the stairs before he could be caught.

Someone had hurt Billy. Lily had said something about someone touching him. That had sounded bad....scary, possibly disturbing, bad, in a not good way He had only heard a couple of broken sentences; he might have been completely off track...

Despite his mother’s faith, Brent had always really just gone along with the motions when it came to church and prayer. But as he got down to the bottom steps he sat and prayed for real for the first time in years.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“I hate to say this, but I have one more question for you Billy, before we’re done.” Rick really wished they could just let it go, but if there was some truth in Billy’s “four months ago” comment he wanted to know. Billy was still in between him and Momma Lynn on the couch, Lily perched on the coffee table to be closer, turned so his back was leaning against Lynn’s side and the boy looked utterly exhausted, but nodded at Rick, as if to say “get it over with”. “You told me that you started using heavily four months ago. Why?” Billy looked down again and Rick wanted to groan. Just one answer, one answer they didn’t practically have to pull out of him with pliers, would be nice.

“My mom found out.” Billy kept his head down, and Rick would have been grateful for the sudden compliance if the answer hadn’t left him so completely confused. He looked at the other two, but it didn’t help him any, it was clear it made no sense to anyone else either.

“I don’t understand, honey,” said Lynn, arms wrapping around Billy from behind, “She found out and didn’t try and stop you?” Billy laughed, a dry, broken sound, that scarily enough did have real mirth in it, as though the very idea was hilarious. 

“No. She didn’t care.” Billy’s voice was startlingly bland compared to his laughter, “Said she should have expected it of me, that she always knew I would wind up like him.” Lynn reminded herself very carefully that it was more important to stay with Billy, than to track down Dawn Knox and run her over with her car.

That could wait.

“Can we talk about something else now?” Billy continued, “Please? I just-this is too much. I need a break.” 

“Okay love,” said Lynn nodding, knowing that pushing when Billy had already given so much would be the worst thing to do. They’d already pushed him to his limit at least twice that day, and if it hadn’t been so important she would have stopped this at least an hour before. Billy for his part sagged against her in relief, exhaling deeply. Yes, he’d definitely had enough, “It’s lunch time anyway.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cammy carried the stack of lunch plates to the sink, Brent behind her with an armful of glasses. As she settled her load on the counter and went to turn on the sink, Momma Lynn clucked behind her, and waved her away, saying “No, no, I’ve got it love,” She turned to address the whole room as she continued, “Why don’t you guys go back outside, keep playing that sledding game you had started. In an hour or so we’ll drive the first load over; it shouldn’t take too horribly long.” She could make a quick phone call too.

Torn between being grateful for a reprieve of her turn cleaning up, and horrified that anything she did would be referred to as “playing”, whether it was or not (she was seventeen), Cammy smiled at Momma Lynn, and practically dragged Brent out to the backyard with her.

So far Lexi hadn’t said anything, but as Cammy’s stoner daze wore off she realized there was little chance that would last for long. Avoiding any potential reminders by keeping herself mostly below radar was the plan for now.

The rest of the group followed slowly, figuring that Cammy and Brent left quickly to have a little “alone time”. As Lexi and Lily started talking, black and brown heads bent close together, and Billy, still wiped, drifted along just in front, Rick let himself fall back. He kept walking after the others for a few paces, and then stopped, waiting for the backdoor to close before he turned around and quietly made his way to the front door the roundabout way, going through the living room and the den instead of back down the hallway by the open kitchen doorway. Rick slowly opened the front door, just enough so he could slip through and pulled it shut behind him.

He had unfinished business in town.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lexi hated the idea of snitching. Hated it. It was disloyal, and showed a person couldn’t handle situations by themselves. No snitching was the standard. It was a rule she’d always held herself to, and she was proud of it.

But there are exceptions to every rule. Which is why, when Cammy practically dragged Brent out of the kitchen, Lexi took advantage of it to approach Lily, sidling close to her in the hallway. This was a situation Lexi could not handle, and Billy and Cammy had already dealt with it long enough.

“Hey Lily,” Lily glanced over, took one look at Lexi’s face, and slowed a bit, matching her pace to the younger girls’. 

“Hey, Lexi, what’s up?” Lexi tugged on the end of a pigtail sticking out past her stocking cap, wrapping the end around her finger, hesitating.

“I think I should, I mean we should...well maybe-I, oh, fuck.” Lily suppressed a smile at the very Lexi way of starting a conversation; the girl often didn’t make much sense for the first minute or two. “Look, Cammy told me some stuff about her mom that I think you ought to know.” The young women glanced at Lily, somehow managing to look like she was fidgeting even as they walked down the hall, waiting for her response.

Lily for her part couldn’t say she was too surprised, not after what they’d learned from Billy this morning. Mrs. Knox had always seemed a little off to her anyway, but what they'd heard...a woman didn’t go from being a normal mother, to telling her child he might as well be a worthless tweaker as anything else, that she hadn’t ever expected any better of him, overnight. “Okay, Lexi-lex. Let’s sit down at the picnic table when we get outside, and you can tell me. After what we heard from Billy, it doesn’t surprise me that there is more.”

Lexi looked for a second like she was going to cry, and well high emotions weren’t exactly unusual for her, boisterous as she was, she didn’t cry easily, “I never noticed. I’ve been best friends with Cammy practically since I met her, and I never knew anything was wrong. I’m supposed to be her big sister.” The last bit was practically whispered and Lily moved closer to her, almost bumping into Lexi as they walked along.

“None of us noticed anything. Not even Momma, and she’s a nurse, she’s trained to look out for that sort of thing. Mister Theo didn’t, and he knows everything that happens in town. Whatever happened, is not your fault. I’m supposed to be both of you guy’s big sister, do you think it’s my fault?” Lexi had to concede that she did not, and Lily nodded triumphantly. “See? The important thing is the second you knew something was wrong, you started trying to fix it. That’s all anybody can do, really.” She gently pushed the younger girl ahead of her out the back door, letting it swing shut behind her, and guided her over to the picnic table. 

She never even noticed that Rick should have been behind her.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Richard Allen Morgan don’t you dare start that car!” Rick froze in the process of shutting his car door, and looked up at Momma Lynn tearing down the driveway towards him, blue eyes flashing angrily as she waved a soapy spatula in the air. Shit. 

“Uhh-” Before he could formulate a full thought, she was upon him, pulling his car door all the way open, one hand on her hip.

“Did I or did I not, tell you to stay away from Artie Mayfeather?” Rick gulped; Momma Lynn’s calm but furious tone of voice was far scarier than outright yelling. “I asked you a question, Rick.” Now the eyebrow was raising, and he fought a wince. 

“Yes ma’am, but-” Lynn shook her head, and he cut himself off.

“No buts. Keys.” She held out the hand that had been on her hip expectantly, and Rick looked at her dubiously. She couldn’t be serious…

“No way.” Rick meant it as an explanation of disbelief, as in she couldn’t have meant it, but judging from the thunder growing on Momma Lynn’s face she took it as a flat, “no, I won’t”. Tight fingers closed on his ear, and Rick was pulled out of the car in seconds, face tugged down so Lynn could look in his eyes.

“You listen to me, and you listen good, young man. I know you think you know this town and everyone in it like the back of your hand, but I know things about Artie Mayfeather that would make your skin crawl. The word dangerous doesn’t even begin to describe him. That son of a bitch has already hurt one of my children; I’m sure as hell not going to lose one of you to him. Do you hear me? Give me your keys now, Rick. You are not driving off to get yourself killed today.” Rick looked at Lynn, and while he wasn’t convinced, realized there was no way in hell he was getting his way on this one, and nodded, wincing as it made the skin on his ear pull.

“Yes’m,” Lynn released his ear, and Rick rubbed at it gingerly as he bent to pull the keys out of the ignition. He turned and handed them to Momma Lynn, trying not to sulk as she pocketed them. 

“Thank you, Rick.” Lynn smiled at him, though she still didn’t look especially pleased, and Rick scowled at her.

“I’m not sixteen, you know. I can go where I want.” His scowl began to resemble a pout as Lynn looked at him, clearly not impressed. She pointed towards the house, and said only one word.

“Inside.” 

Rick trudged past her, grumbling, jumping in surprise when the spatula suddenly whistled through the air and landed with a splat on his ass. “Momma Lynn!” He turned towards her in surprise, eyes wide, and she smirked at him. 

“What can I say? You had a good idea.” Her expression turned serious again, and she pointed towards the door with the spatula, “Inside. Now.” Rick headed towards the house, keeping an eye on Momma Lynn and that spatula the whole time.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Billy, Brent, and Cammy stood at the crest of the small hill, looking down at Lily and Alexis who were perched on top of the picnic table talking. “What are they doing?” Brent scratched his head, “Lexi had hardly even gotten a chance to sled before we got called into lunch. I figured she’d be first up the hill.”

Billy shrugged, “Talking about something, obviously. Probably me, if my lucks holding out.” Cammy bit her lip at her brother’s statement; he was probably right, him or her, anyway. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Then she noticed something else out of place.

“Hey, where’s Rick?” She peered around the yard as though expecting him to be lurking in a corner somewhere. 

Billy looked up and looked around; turning a bit pale and cursing under his breath when he saw Rick really wasn’t there. Brent and Cammy both looked at him curiously, and he figured he might as well tell them, “I’m worried Rick’s gonna get himself in real trouble. I think Rick’s gone to beat the hell out of…somebody, only I think it’ll probably wind up the other way around.” Cammy shook her head confidently, her trust in Rick’s ability to do basically anything was pretty unshakeable, and at the moment Billy found it highly annoying.

“No, Rick always wins fights.” Billy tried to share a look with Brent, they’d both seen Rick lose more than one fight, and the aftermath of several more losses, but Brent was staring at the ground with his face screwed up, apparently deep in thought. 

As Billy shrugged and turned back to his sister, Brent’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist, and saying “I-really-need-to-talk-to-you,” began pulling his friend along behind him, just expecting him to follow. Billy rolled his eyes, but really, he was rather used to Brent deciding to pull him one place or another. 

As the two boys moved away Cammy called a half-hearted “What the hell?” after them, but knew there wasn’t much she could do but wait. She flopped down in the grass, idly plucking a few daisies as she watched the boys. Their conversation was quite animated, Brent’s arms waving about, Billy’s face at first confused, then horrified, quickly followed by a yelped, “No! Eww, no, no, no.” Brent laughed; she didn’t have to see his face to know he was relieved about something, and judging from Billy’s reaction she wasn’t sure she wanted to know…

*.*.*.*.*.*

“You have a sick mind.” Billy shook his head in bemused disgust.

“I was worried about you asshole,” Brent playfully swiped at Billy’s head, not surprised when he only clipped red hair, “I thought somebody hurt you. It’s not like I thought you were having a love affair with that smelly bastard.”

Billy nodded sagely, “If I were going to have a gay love affair I’d definitely choose someone less smelly. Also, hopefully not twenty years older than me.” 

“Having all their teeth would be a good start.” Brent laughed as Billy made a disgusted face.

“Definitely a requirement.” He paused and kicked at the grass with the toe of his shoe, hands thrusting into his pockets, “I’m still worried about Rick. Artie is a dangerous mother-fucker, Brent, you don’t understand. I’m pretty sure those rumors about that guy disappearing ten years ago being on him are true. Rick doesn’t even carry a knife, ‘cept a little swiss knife that isn’t good for anything, not a switchblade, let alone fight with one, and-”

Brent cut off his increasingly emotional rant by taking his shoulders and turning him to look at the back door, “Look, there’s Rick now. Looks like Momma has it under control.” First Brent, then Billy snickered as Rick was rather unceremoniously escorted out of the house, Momma Lynn saying a few words, and then firmly shutting the door behind her.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Rick knew he should just back down and go quietly to the backyard like he’d been told. He knew if any of the kids talked to Momma Lynn like he was right now, he would have been on their asses like a mad dog in about two seconds. If his Grandad Theo was here, there was a good chance he would have tasted soap by now.

He was fucking pissed as all hell though, and he didn’t handle not being able to act on his anger well at all. “Look, I get why you're telling me no-this guy is more dangerous than I'm used to, true. But not more than I can handle. I’ve been in a lot more fights, and done a lot more dangerous things than you know about, and I’m pretty fucking sure I can take that bastard.”

Momma Lynn who had gone back to washing dishes after telling Rick to go out back with the others, for, oh, just the fifth time, smoothly responded, “Oh really? Would you please enlighten me as to what these various fights and dangerous things have entailed?” Rick decided that was a win for her as he eyed the spatula that was still in easy reach on the counter.

“That’s not really the damn point, the point is this just can’t be let go. Artie isn’t just a drunken annoyance anymore; he’s dealing drugs to kids. Hard drugs!” Lynn tried to take in a deep breath to calm herself, and then gave it up for a bad job, throwing down the dishrag in her hands and whirling around to face Rick.

“Do you not speak English, boy? Or is it that you just decided not to listen to me? Artie is not and never has been “just an annoyance.” He is a violent, crazy, career criminal, and probably a psychopath, who has been accused of everything under the sun, including rape and murder. For god’s sake, he gouged out a grown man’s eye when he was sixteen! I know you’ve heard those stories! Yet, so far he has managed to get away with it all with a slap on the wrist. Hasn’t done more than a two year stretch. That is not the sort of man you just charge into a fight with blindly.” Lynn glared right at Rick, deep blue meeting honey brown, who glared right back.

“Billy’s my little brother; it’s my job to protect him!” Rick’s shoulders were tense, how did she not get it?

Lynn’s hand slammed down flat on the counter beside her, “And you are my son, and it’s my job to protect you! I have had enough; I am not discussing this with you anymore. The subject is closed.” She crossed the room and with hands on her hips said, “I want you to go outside with the others Rick. In a few days, when everyone is calmer, we can decide what to do about Artie.”

Rick was feeling stubborn, “That’s bullshit. In a few days you’re just going to say the same thing, and nothing will happen.”

“Just because I don’t want you handling it on your own doesn’t mean it won’t be handled, your Uncle Gav and I-Dammit,” Lynn cut herself off, “I said we weren’t discussing this anymore today. If you really don’t want to go outside, go watch TV, or play with the dog or something.” She looked at him expectantly, and Rick rose, turning to go out the doorway. 

Just as Lynn thought she could finish the dishes and maybe relax for a minute, Rick mumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear, “I’ll just have to walk to town then.” She shot around like a rocket and next thing Rick knew he was being marched down the hallway, Momma Lynn informing him very firmly that she was not deaf, and he was not going anywhere. As he was deposited outside the back door, she crisply informed him, 

“If you even think of haring off on your own, that spatula just might make more than a passing acquaintance with your rear end, you hear me?” She walked away, leaving Rick standing there, frustrated. 

Yeah. He’d had a good idea alright.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*


	5. Uncle Gav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is trying not to sulk after being thoroughly put in his place by Momma Lynn, meanwhile Lynn herself is upstairs making a few phone calls...

*.*.*.*.*.*

Rick glared at the two sitting on the picnic table snickering lightly at him, a little embarrassed that they had heard him scolded. A quick glance around the yard revealed that while they might not have been close enough to listen, Brent and Billy had certainly seen as they were still staring at him. A few yards away from them Cammy sat flopped in the grass, looking at him sympathetically.  
Because pity from the baby was exactly what he needed.  
He stalked over to the picnic table, not looking at either girl, and flopped down on the bench facing away from them. Lexi, who like many younger siblings, often found the idea of Rick getting into trouble hilarious, piped up, “So, exactly how well acquainted are you with this spatula?”  
Rick turned slowly to face her, a glare on his face that would have intimidated someone with better self-preservation skills, but apparently gave Lexi the giggles, “Lexi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Go play. Now!” Alexis scooped herself up off the picnic table and shot across the yard, still giggling, but figuring it would be wiser to put some distance between them.  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
Lynn closed the door to her study and crossed over to the window looking down into the backyard. The dishes were done, and the kids corralled, her last excuse to put this off over with. Lily and Rick were sitting on the picnic table, but the other kids were up on the hill, wax paper and cardboard sleds being put to good use. She flinched as Lexi ran down the top of the hill, sled clutched to her midsection and flung herself forward, sliding down at a rather impressive speed for a landing that would be just grass and dirt if she tumbled. Lexi was fearless, Lynn was not.  
After she watched for another minute, she crossed to her desk and took her phone off the hook, pulling a Rolodex over to look up a number. She was old fashioned and admitted it, her cell-phone lived in her pocket when she was out, in case there was an emergency, but other than that it sat on a charger being ignored. As she dialed Lynn told herself firmly that she was not putting off other calls, that this was a necessary step. After a moment of ringing the phone went to voice mail, and Lynn, secretly relieved, obediently left a message after the beep. “Allen, its Lynn, your past and future in-law. I need to ask you a few questions, and may need a favor. I know I’m being vague, but it’s a bit too complicated to leave on a message. It's important. Thanks, Al, talk to you soon.”`  
She hung up, hopeful that she would actually hear from him. Rick’s father, even though his and Rick’s relationship was a bit…strained, was a generally reliable man who she knew would help if needed. He also had connections she did not have, even if he no longer lived in Springside. While she wasn’t very fond of him some of the time, to be honest, and knew he felt the same about her, it hadn't stopped them from developing a strange sort of camaraderie over the years. You can’t be best friends, sisters, with someone’s wife without learning to put up with them, and whatever else she had to say about Allen, he had done the same for her, and accepted it when Edie had named her Rick’s godmother.  
Admittedly, he had refused Gavriil as godfather, but considering he and her brother had spent most of junior high attempting to shove each others heads into the toilets, she couldn’t really blame him. Either way, he was family and if it came down to it, she could count on him.  
Lynn picked up the phone and started to dial again before hanging up. She stared at the phone in front of her, knowing how ridiculous, and even unfair she was being, but finding it hard to pick it up again.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to call Gavriil and Theo. It was more that Lynn knew she should have already called them; that she’d known that since yesterday and hadn’t done it. At the very least she should have called this morning. Whatever excuses she’d given herself about the time then, she should have called.  
She’d been on a sort of auto-pilot at first, going through the motions of getting her household fed and mostly settled for the night, not fully processing at first just how serious the situation was. That excuse was long past its prime however.  
Lynn forced herself to pick up the phone and dial, it rang only once before being picked up, “Agin & Markham Convenience Store & Soda Fountain, Gavriil speaking.” Lynn found a smile on her face despite her nerves as the voice she had unconsciously wanted to hear since yesterday answered the phone.  
“Hi Gav, how are you and Theo doing, how’s the store today?”  
“Hey Lynnie.” Her little brother's voice was happy and relaxed, and Lynn found herself growing reluctant to change that. “The store is good; it's dead now but probably not for long. You know how it is, weekends are always a bit busy, you know, kids spending their whole allowance on candy and soda as soon as they get it. And of course, now that the weather is warmer we get the weekend travelers first thing, filling up their tanks, to go fishing and what not. Theo was kept busy at the fountain; I’m told lemon-lime with strawberry is the flavor of the day. He tried to teach me a little again so I could help with the lunch hour, but we only reconfirmed that I’m hopeless. He’ll be happy only when Cammy and Lexi are out of class for the summer and working, his protégé’s apparently have a knack for it.”  
Lynn chuckled, that sounded like Theo. Their family patriarch was anything but soft spoken. Theo, a stately elderly black man who had single handedly kept the soda fountain alive in their little town as it had died out elsewhere, considered it an art form. Having tasted the difference between a soda made by Gavriil, and one made by Theo, Lynn had to agree. “How is Theo today, is his cold doing any better this week?”  
“Seems to be over it, but I’m keeping an eye on him. He’s still tiring a bit easy, he’s upstairs resting now. As for me, I’m doing well as ever. We only all saw each other two days ago Lynnie, is something wrong?” His sister’s tone sounded a bit off, a bit worn down, “Is my girl keeping out of trouble, and the rest of our brats?”  
“Lexi has been an angel, at least as much as any of the kids ever are, but we still have a situation on our hands.”  
Gavriil sighed, and responded with a simple, “Who did what?”, and for what had to be the thousandth time Lynn thanked God that her old friend had moved back to town with Lexi in tow nine years ago.  
In a very short period of time he had shifted from the uncle who sent cool birthday cards, into a sort of unofficial co-parent, keeping an out for the children when they were running amuck around town, and the two had managed together to keep them toeing the line. For their part, after a few power struggles, and more than a few pranks, the kids wound up adoring him, although possibly not as much as their “Mister Theo”. During their younger years they had practically haunted the shop when they weren’t at Lynn’s, or out getting into trouble.  
“You’re going to want to sit down for this one, and I’m not trying to be funny. If I’d found out before dinner time last night, I would have already told you and Theo. I should have already told you, anyway. In fact, I’m just going to go ahead and apologize in advance. I’m sorry.” Lynn heard Gavriil get up and what she thought was the sound of keys locking a door and a sign flipping.  
“After everything that herd of delinquents has gotten up to over the last few years that you’ve dealt with without the blink of an eye, I have to admit you’re scaring me a little here.” Lynn sighed guiltily, she could tell, his almost non-existent accent was flooding into his voice, V’s and W’s indistinguishable from each other.  
“It’s just one delinquent this time. Our Billy has gotten himself into a mess that involves Artie Mayfeather of all people.” There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and several Russian curse words that she didn’t have to know the meaning of to understand.  
“What is Billy doing anywhere near that bastard?” Gavriil had a hard time imagining Billy choosing to keep company with the man, his grip tightening on the phone as possibilities began to swirl through his head. To say the crowd he ran with was rough was putting it lightly, and just the idea of Billy around him made Gavriil nervous. The children were wild, but they weren’t bad.  
He’d rather thought the small town they lived in, still very much the same as when he’d moved there as a boy, meant it was safe for them to run a bit wild.  
“I don’t know how we missed it, but we did,” Lynn was choosing her words carefully, “Billy works for his Uncle Ryan off and on, you know…” She trailed off not sure how to phrase the rest of it.  
“Yes, I know Ryan, and that Billy works for him during the busy seasons. Lynn, spit it out already, what does that mean? What’s wrong?” Lynn usually cut to the chase, could be downright blunt; this dancing around the issue was putting Gavriil very on edge.  
“He’s been selling meth to our boy, Gav.” Lynn’s voice was quiet, but hard. There wasn’t really a way to soften that blow, and just thinking about it made her angry.  
Gavriil was horrified and confused, “His Uncle Ryan? You can’t-” Lynn cut him off hurriedly.  
“No, no, of course not. Sorry. Artie. Artie works for his uncle, he’s been the damned foreman, supervisor, whatever on most of the projects Billy’s done. His boss. He’s been selling our boy meth; actually I’m pretty sure he was just giving it to him at first. Since he was sixteen, Gavriil.” Lynn’s voice broke on his name, and that made Gavriil’s mind up for him.  
“I’m coming over,” Gav was already standing and shutting off lights, his mind reeling. He felt rather as though his world had been turned over, end to end. This could not be right. Billy had been the honor student, nose always stuck in a comic book, sketch pad tucked into his back pocket. He didn’t get into trouble, not without the others encouragement. He was still such a small and skinny kid, his last growth spurt only serving to make him seem more gangly and delicate…  
“But you don’t usually close up until seven. We’re doing okay.” Gavriil, getting ready to write a note to Theo, who at 83 tired easily and had gone to nap in his apartment above the shop, found himself clenching the pencil in his hand.  
“I’m coming over Lynn. Screw the shop. You were right, you should have told me about this yesterday or at the very least this morning. It’s nearly two o’clock in the afternoon. What the hell Lynnie?” Lynn winced, knowing he was right, and how furious she would have been if the situation were reversed.  
“I’m sorry, Gav, I really am, and I don’t have an excuse. I’ve been running on panic mode. Thanks for not screaming.”  
Gavriil dropped the pencil and rubbed his hand over his suddenly weary face, “I still don’t know anything really, and I think it would be better if this conversation happened in person. Really Lynn? Did it seriously not occur to you that I’d kind of like to see Billy after hearing this? How did you find out anyway? Did Billy tell you? Did you catch him?”  
“No. Rick caught him smoking down at the creek. And, um.” Lynn paused not sure how to explain the next bit, “He handled it in a rather…old-fashioned manner.”  
Gavriil blinked in bewildered annoyance at the cryptic words, “Lynnie, I have no damned idea what that means.”  
“Sorry. Just keep in mind; that I’ve already assured Rick that he’s not in any trouble for his actions, and I’d appreciate it if you backed me up.”  
“You know I will.”  
“He spanked him, and yes, I mean it.” She rushed out the words and after gaping at the phone for a bit, Gavriil processed them, frowning, and then reluctantly nodded in approval, before remembering Lynn couldn’t see him through the phone. Not particularly worrying, but certainly not what he expected. He didn’t exactly like the idea of Rick being physical with Billy, especially when he must have been angry, but drastic behavior required a drastic consequence. And, Rick was a good kid-a good brother-Gav knew he’d never actually hurt the boy.  
“Good, saves me the trouble.” He wasn’t serious and they both knew it-the idea more than likely simply wouldn’t have occurred to him, not at first anyway. Though, he thought sourly, it certainly seemed appropriate in retrospect-he couldn’t believe that boy! Lynn snorted, before sighing.  
“I don’t know what to do. From the look of Billy he hasn’t slept more than an hour or two in the last week, possibly longer. I don’t know how I missed it. Rick already tried to sneak off to go fight Mayfeather, all by himself. In any other situation I’m sure Lily would keep him in line, but as upset as she was when Billy told us his story she’s more likely to go along herself. I’m fairly certain they’re collaborating in the backyard.” Gavriil fought back a wave of hurt at the clue a family meeting had been held without him. It was upsetting, but he pushed it away for now.  
“I’ll be there soon-don’t you dare say I don’t have too again Lynn, or I will yell. I just have to write a note for Theo, and I’ll be on my way. You don’t have to deal with everything on your own, you know.” Gav shook his head, it shouldn't be possible for a person to be too independent and self-sufficient, but Lynnie managed it just fine.  
“I know. I’ll see you soon. Thanks.”  
“Lynnie?”  
“Yes?”  
Gavriil could no longer hide the irritation in his voice, and at this point did not want to, “You don't thank someone for taking care of their family, it's not something I need thanking for. It’s not a favor, or a job I expect paying for, it’s a duty and a joy I take on willingly for the people I love. I thought you understood that.” He hung up before he could say anything worse, scribbling a note for Theo and going out the side door to where his battered truck was parked.  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
Lily sighed and swung her body over so it was behind Rick on the picnic table, one leg curled in front of her, and the other hanging over the edge of the table, bumping his side. “Did you do what I think you did to get Momma so mad?” Rick groaned and leaned his head back against her.  
“Probably. What do you think I did?”  
“I think you tried to sneak off to take on that bastard Mayfeather all by yourself.”  
“Yeah, smart girl, that’s the one.”  
Lily shook her head affectionately, “Idiot. As though Momma wasn’t going to be on the lookout for that. Besides, I thought you were going to take me with you?”  
Rick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, in retrospect it wasn’t the smartest idea to go through the front door with her right down the hall in the kitchen.”  
“The front door?” Lily scoffed, “You’re getting out of practice in your old age. And you didn’t answer my question.”  
“I agreed to that before we knew who was involved,” Rick tipped his head back, looking up at Lily, “Call me sexist all you want; I don’t want you anywhere near that bastard.” She made a face but nodded, knowing he had a point.  
“You can’t go by yourself though, it’s too dangerous.” Rick nodded reluctantly  
“I know. Maybe Uncle Gav could-” Rick froze suddenly, and then turned himself around so he was facing her, “Lily?”  
Lily, looked at him confused for a moment, before realizing what he had. “Oh shit.”  
“No one told him?”  
Lily shook her head, “I didn’t, you didn’t, Momma must not have, he would be here if she had.”  
“Well this day just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it?” Rick laughed, and then shook his head, running a hand through his hair, “Oh god. You know I’m not going to worry about it, since I’ve just been thoroughly regulated to kid status. I’m gonna go sled.” He slid down the bench and clamored off, heading across the yard, leaving Lily to stare concernedly after him for a moment, when he turned around and called to her, “Aren’t you coming?” She thought for a moment longer, than slid off the top, walking over to clasp Rick’s offered hand.  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
Gavriil sat at an intersection, fuming as he waited for the light to change. The more time he had to think the more upset he was becoming. He also desperately wanted to see for himself that Billy was okay-Gavriil knew he must be, but the worry was still there.  
It had not even been a full 24 hours, and part of him worried he was being ridiculous, overreacting. Yet most of him was furious that Lynn had waited so long to tell him, furious that he still didn’t know the full story, when if she weren’t so damn independent, if Lynnie didn’t have to always solve her own problems, he would already be there. Furious that she had clearly needed him there, wanted him there, and yet hadn’t called him till the next day.  
Furious that this had apparently been going on for three years and he hadn’t even suspected anything at all.  
The light changed, and Gavriil pulled forward, letting himself drive on instinct as he went down the familiar streets.  
When his wife had died, after suffering for so long, leaving him with a devastated and angry eight year old and a hospital bill bigger than what he made in ten years salary, Gavriil had drifted through life. First his father had died when he was a teenager, his liver finally failing after years of abuse, Uncle Jeffery had drifted into a diabetic coma and never woken up, then they'd lost Edie, who had been as much of a sister to him as Lynn, really, when Rick had been just six. His mother just a year after that...losing his Sarah was just too much.  
Over the next few years the only thing he’d really bothered to pay attention to was his Lexi. He’d lost his job as a machinist, and couldn’t seem to hold down another one, and eventually he’d lost his house as well. Their house. They’d moved from place to place, each a little worse than the last.  
Theo had been his father’s business partner long before he’d become Gavriil’s, and had been like an uncle to him growing up, an unofficial godfather of sorts. When his father died Theo had been there to help them in every way, and he’d slowly shifted from uncle to another father in Gavriil’s mind. After he’d married Sarah and moved away Theo had made a point of checking up on him, calling and visiting often over the years, especially after his mother had passed.  
So really, he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Theo showed up not long after they’d wound up moving into an Extended Stay, and hadn’t given him much choice in coming home. What in the world was he doing, living in a roach coach with that sweet baby? Didn’t he know he had friends to turn to, that he still had family? The wiry old man had begun to pack his things, the few that hadn’t been pawned or placed in storage, ignoring his protests, and hustled both him and Alexis out the door in under an hour. When he’d gotten outside and seen Lynn waiting in the driver’s seat, he’d at first simply been overwhelmed at seeing another old friend coming to his rescue.  
It was over a month before he realized that he hadn’t told anyone he’d been kicked out of their last rental, had quit informing Theo of his moves several before, that no one should have known. When he’d asked Theo about it the old man had shrugged and said, “You’d have to ask our Lynnie about that, son. I don’t know how she knew, but she did, and I’m certainly glad she did.” He’d then glared mildly at the other man, who even at 35 still seemed very young to him, “Considering that you insisted you were doing just fine when I talked to you not a month before that. Some things a man shouldn’t keep to himself, not when it comes to family anyway.” He’d patted Gavriil on the shoulder, and walked away muttering to himself about stubborn kids with too much pride. Skinny, stubborn kid, from the feel of his shoulder, didn’t that boy eat? He’d been feeding him up properly for a month but you’d never know it…  
Since he’d become mostly deaf Theo was rather entertaining to listen to, Gavriil had had to admit-even if he was the one being ranted about.  
Gavriil had been too ashamed to return home, as low as he had fallen, and if Theo and Lynn hadn’t come for him, he had no idea what would have happened to him, and far worse, to Lexi. He could never repay either of them for that, and more importantly, knew he wasn’t expected to. Family did those things because they wanted to.  
Somewhere along the way, Lynn had missed the memo that it worked both ways. She was always ready and willing to help others, trying to take care of all six kids, as well as him and Theo, without a thought to her own needs. Oh, she was in ordinary circumstances more than capable of running circles around all of them, and that included managing her high-stress job and teaching Sunday school, but everyone had a breaking point.  
She’d been like that even when they were children really, always taking on projects, taking care of everyone around her. He’d been half friend/half project when they were kids, he knew, at least as first. Lynn couldn’t simply leave the lonely foreign boy standing alone on the playground. Almost always she came through with shining colors, but…  
But when it came to needing help herself, there were times when it seemed she’d rather run herself into the ground than admit she needed any. Rather let things unravel than turn to her family. Theo was often the only one who could talk to her when she got like that, and for a moment he wished he’d woken the old man up to go with him.  
If he were honest, though, he had to admit he didn’t think that was really it this time. If Lynn had truly decided she was going to handle this herself, she simply wouldn’t have called, regardless of the fallout. He was inclined to believe that this was more a mixture of the “panic mode” she’d mentioned, combined with the fact that she was simply not in the habit of asking for help and hadn’t thought of it at first. That didn’t exactly make him much happier however, and she still should have known he would want to know, that he would be just as concerned about Billy…  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
When the absolutely ancient truck came banging and wheezing around the corner, lurching to a stop by the sidewalk in front of the house, all the kids heard it and most of the group ran off to greet their “uncle”. Rick and Lily, who had been trying to get a sled to work with their combined weights and not having much luck, gave it up after a moment longer, and went to go with the others, Lily noticing at the last minute that Billy was hanging back.  
“Billy, aren’t you coming?” She turned towards him, shielding her eyes from the just starting to set sun with her hand, and was able to see him shaking his head.  
“No, I’m good. I think I’ll just stay here.” He nodded his head a bit excessively, and Lily gave him a dubious look.  
“Well, okay, I guess, but Uncle Gav is gonna want to talk to you, ya know.” Billy nodded again, but didn’t look up. Lily looked at him for another moment, before reluctantly walking away to greet her uncle.  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
Gav reached out and tugged playfully on one of Lexi’s pigtails as she slid to a stop in front of him, her “Hi Pops!” nearly deafening him.  
“Hello Golubushka*,” His other arm opened automatically, as Cammy never more than a step or two behind Lexi, almost knocked him over with her hug, “And hello to you too, Bushka.” He squeezed her gently, not surprised when she stayed glued to his side as Brent, then Lily and Rick came up to greet him. It could not have been an easy day for any of them.  
Gavriil frowned when Billy still had not come around the corner a moment later, but before he could ask, Lynn had opened the front door, smiling wornly at him. As usual, once he saw her his resolve to stay annoyed faded away, and he found himself smiling back, even if it were tinged with anger and exasperation. Lily took one look between her mother and uncle and drew the others over in front of the garage; not at all sure this was going to play out well. They very rarely fought, but when they did…  
Gav walked up the front stoop, hugging Lynn briefly before letting her lead the way up to her office, front door firmly shut behind him.  
This conversation was going to require privacy.  
*.*.*.*.*.*  
Billy sat down on top of the hill, pulling his knees to his chest and taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see his Uncle Gav. He couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t there for their talk and Billy was sure Momma Lynn would have told him, so that was just strange. It had been playing at the edge of his mind for a while now, but he hadn’t been letting himself think about it.  
Billy was generally good at that, but he couldn’t seem to distract himself today.  
Why would Uncle Gavriil wait till now to come? It didn’t make much sense…unless the reason he hadn’t come was he was too angry before. If that were the case, was his showing up now a good thing or not?  
Oh god. What if Mister Theo was with him? What if Mister Theo knew what Billy had done? He buried his head in his knees in shame and horror at this new thought. Mister Theo could not know.  
Billy had idolized the old man since he was a very little boy, even before he really knew Momma Lynn and the others.  
When he’d been around six or seven, his mother had begun leaving early on Saturday mornings, and wouldn’t come home until after midnight most of the time. Sometimes not till the next day. She left food for Billy to cook, but he’d been scared of the stove after he’d burned himself trying to make ramen soup. They made do with cold cereal for breakfast, most of the time there was milk, and they’d eat leftovers or Pb & j for dinner, since Billy knew little kids shouldn’t be out that late.  
For lunch he’d take Cammy over to the soda fountain and get them each a hotdog and a soda, or once in a while a Shirley Temple or a sundae. He’d had to sneak the money out of a secret spot in the bathroom his mother still didn’t know he knew about, and he couldn’t take too much at a time.  
Mister Theo had been concerned to see two such young children out by themselves, week after week. It didn’t help that when he’d asked whether they lived nearby, little Cammy had proudly announced their address, recently memorized, which was over a mile away. Billy had quickly concocted a tale of their mother dropping them off each Saturday, while she went to get her hair done, and well he’d never been quite sure the old man believed him, he’d dropped the subject.  
Mister Theo always made sure to pay a little bit of extra attention to the two little ones after that, making sure they felt welcome. Though he didn’t realize it until years later, Billy often wound up paying far less than he should have due to one imaginary special deal or another. When it wasn’t busy Mister Theo would sit down across from them at the counter and spin wild fairy tales for them, or tell (heavily-edited) war stories. He talked to them, joked with them and often sent them home with coat pockets full of “extra” cookies.  
Billy had pretty much given up on adults before Mister Theo.  
Half the reason he trusted Momma Lynn as quickly as he did was his delight when he discovered that his new best friend’s mother was considered family by his hero. Before that he had honestly found her friendliness a bit bewildering, and even suspicious. She wasn’t a teacher, paid to be nice to him. Once he knew Mister Theo had Sunday dinner at her house every week it just made sense. Billy’d made it his goal not long after to make sure he and Cammy became part of that family, only to realize a few months later, to his astonishment, that they already were.  
Then Uncle Gavriil had come along, bringing Lexi, who became another sister. Billy had given him a hard time at first, it wasn't that he hadn't liked the tall man, often melancholy but with a ready smile for all of the children, but he hadn't really known what to make of him. But Gav hadn’t pushed and eventually Billy had realized he was quite glad to have his new “uncle”. Uncle Gav, who was funny, and smart as a whip, and taught Billy things, how to shoot, how to change a tire, and even shave. And more important things to, like how to stand up for yourself. He talked to Billy about girls, both the mechanics, and about treating a woman with respect (Rick had taught him about porn, and what terms to never type into a search engine).  
He’d been the first person to notice his art, seeing some of his pencil sketches in his school notebook, and insisting that yes, Billy was that good. For his birthday that year, Billy’s twelfth, Gavriil had taken him to a big art store in the nearby city, and told the clerk he needed a proper art set for a “young man who was going places”. Billy was sure he’d been scarlet for the rest of the afternoon, but the grin on his face hadn’t left till long after he’d fallen asleep that night.  
All of it was down to Mister Theo, who had let Billy and Cammy into his family without any particular fanfare, as though it were just natural. As though they belonged there.  
Now he wasn’t sure how to face the man who had always been so proud of him, seemingly for just being him. He’d already had to see that disappointment in Momma Lynn’s eyes, he knew she’d forgiven him already, but it still hurt. Billy didn’t want to see that in Uncle Gavril’s face either, though he knew he’d more than earned it. The idea of Mister Theo looking at him like that was enough to make tears sting the back of his eyes, and his stomach clench.  
He sat there for what felt like hours, but was really not quite half an hour, his thoughts circling around on themselves, good memories warring with bad, so nervous that when he heard footsteps coming up the hill it was a relief more than anything. They stopped nearby for just a moment, and Billy wanted to look up, really, but froze. The footsteps started up again, and then Uncle Gav was on the ground next to Billy sitting with him in silence for a few moments before speaking, “You know I love you no matter what.”  
Billy choked up, but tried not to show it, forcing a small smile on his face as he turned towards his uncle, “Any chance that means I’m not in trouble?” Gavriil snorted and reached out for his boy, crushing him against his side.  
“Let’s just say you’re lucky your big brother already punished you, Malysh*. As it is, you are on restriction for the next three months.” Billy made a face but didn’t argue, “That means, except for your college, you don’t go anywhere that isn’t your house, here, my house, Theo’s, or the store without one of the family with you, and permission from either me or your Momma Lynn. I’m going to be strict on this too, Billy,” He warned, “You won’t like it if I catch you disobeying. We will also be spending a lot of time talking about this and what led to it, and Lynn and I think you should talk to a counselor.” Billy considered this for a moment then shrugged, over all it could have been much worse.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Gavriil looked at Billy a bit suspiciously-in his experience teenagers did not comply this easily. “I was expecting a bit of a fight on that one.”  
Billy shrugged again and looked down at the ground, “Honestly Uncle Gav, it’s kind of nice to have someone tell me what to do next, ‘cause I don’t have a clue. I’ve been crying so much my head aches, I’m still coming down, my ass hurts, and I’ve been up for so long now I’m seeing things. Actually, that started last night, which was like, the third or fourth night I’d stayed up.” Billy laughed, just a little hysterically, looking up at his uncle, “I’m pretty sick of lying too, so if you have anything you ever wanted to know about me, now’s the time to ask!” Before Gavriil could figure out how to react to that, Billy continued, “I just-I’m glad-” Billy paused for a second, as though something were on the tip of his tongue, and then final blurted out, “I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t sure…you weren’t here this morning.” Gavriil cursed under his breath. He loved Lynnie, he really did, she was his sister, he had to, but at the moment he dearly wished he could strangle her.  
“I wasn’t told what happened till this afternoon, Billy. If I’d known I would have been here Malysh, I promise.” Billy studied him as though to ascertain the truth in his statement, and after a long moment nodded, seemingly satisfied and faced forward again, leaning his shoulder into Gavriil’s, who wrapped his arm around the boy again, obligingly.  
“Why didn’t Momma Lynn tell you sooner?” Gavriil didn’t think Lynn herself knew the answer to that question, and he certainly didn’t have a clue, but decided to wing it.  
“She just made a mistake. Something about being in panic mode. Even someone as superhuman as your Momma Lynn makes mistakes.” Gavriil politely did not mention that this one was a doozy, and he was still pissed, and felt himself rather a saint for it. Billy mmm-hmmed at him, but didn’t seem very convinced.  
They sat like that for a few minutes, before Billy broke the silence, “So, is there any chance we could just not tell Mister Theo about this?” His tone of voice was already outright begging, and Gavriil felt bad that he had to say no, but he hadn’t gotten as old as he had by lying to Theo.  
“I think he deserves to know.” He kept his answer simple, hoping Billy wouldn’t find much to argue with.  
“But-but it could be shocking. And he’s old, Uncle Gav, and…,” Gav felt the corner of his mouth quirk, was Billy really going where he thought he was? “It could be bad for him. He could have a heart attack or something.”  
“Billy,” He said softly, shaking his head in exasperation, but before he could go on, Billy plowed ahead.  
“Or a stroke, he could even die-” Judging from the slight hint of fear entering his voice, Billy was starting to believe his own nonsense, and Gavriil interrupted before he could continue.  
“Mister Theo is in very good health, I should know, I drive him to the doctor. And after living for eighty-three years, I highly doubt this will be the most shocking thing he’s ever heard.”  
“Oh, come on!” Billy huffed exasperatedly, tossing his hands in the air, “Please?”  
“We don’t lie to each other, Billy.” Gavriil caught Billy’s eye as he said this, wanting him to know he was serious.  
Billy hung his head at the rebuke, “I don’t want you to lie to him-just, not tell him.”  
For the love of-Gavriil sighed, the boy was not giving up, “That is called a lie of omission, and you know it.”  
Billy didn’t respond, just kept his head hanging, and Gavriil felt obligated to say something he ordinarily wouldn’t have shared, “You’re his favorite, you know. Whenever he gets to bragging on you kids to the customers, which is always, you’re the one he goes back too, tells the most stories about.”  
Billy looked up at him hesitantly, looking very much like the ten year old he had been when Gavriil first met him. If said ten year old had been staying up for days at a time. Gavriil felt his heart clench at just how dark the circles under Billy’s eyes were. “Really?”  
“Yes, really. He loves you very much Billy, this will not change that. I promise.” Gavriil did not make promises he couldn’t keep, he knew very well that if anything this would simply make Theo rather overprotective of his favorite. Billy leaned his head down again, and Gavriil tightened his arms around his nephew. The story Lynn had told him had been infuriating and heartbreaking all at once, and that Billy hadn’t come to any of them for help, was even more so. That it had gone on without any of them noticing...well it never should have happened.  
That Billy’s mother had known and not done anything was by far the most troubling thing, both he and Lynn had been in agreement on that. That Billy and Cammy should not stay there a minute longer than necessary, was another thing they were in agreement on. Frankly they'd wanted them out of that house for years, where it had seemed their mother provided everything but herself, but this...this put a new spin on things. If Cammy were a few months older things would be a lot simpler, but waiting the nearly half a year till her eighteenth birthday was out of the question.  
Billy had told Lynn almost nothing, but the few details she had been able to share were disturbing. No child should be talked to like that. Telling him she’d always known he was like the man who Gavriil knew had beaten his wife and young son. Billy was nothing like that.  
The boy in question slumped further against Gavriil’s shoulder, beginning to snore lightly, as though to emphasize this difference. He adjusted him so his neck was at a more normal angle, relieved when Billy continued to snore. If the boy had literally been up for days, he desperately needed it.  
Well he did not know Ryan, Billy and Cammy’s uncle, beyond a friendly conversation at the bar now and again, nearly always about the kids, or a hello when he came in to pay for his gas, everyone in town knew the story. Whenever the man got drunk enough he lamented that he had not killed his brother in-law, and as he was quite a drinker…  
Ryan had gone to pick up his niece and nephew, aged two and four respectively, for a trip to the park. When he’d gotten there the front door had been wide open, and Cammy had been by herself on the front lawn, crying hysterically. He’d gone to scoop the young girl up, intent on giving his little sister a piece of his mind, when Billy had screamed with pain. Ryan made it to the front door in time to see his sister go flying into a wall, tossed away from where she’d been trying to shield Billy, who was on the ground, cowering from his father.  
William Knox Sr., the reason no one ever called Billy by his full name, never knew what hit him. Ryan had beaten him literally half to death, only stopping when a mixture of police sirens, and his sister’s half hysterical wails into the phone that her baby needed a hospital, his arm was broken, pulled him back to reality.  
The whole town knew the story. How the woman who had willing shielded her small son’s body with her own, not even mentioning her own broken ribs till the boy was sedated and on the way to the hospital, had become the woman who compared the same boy to that awful man, Gavriil had no idea.  
He knew some would feel sorry for her. Say that poor circumstances, emotional trauma, had led her down that path. It was likely true.  
Gavriil didn't care.  
He just wanted her as far away from Billy as possible.

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

*Golubushka or Bushka; literally little dove, or dove. Used similarly to sweetheart, honey, love, ect. Only appropriate for females.  
*Malysh, or Malysha for female; little one; generic affectionate name for either a child or younger adult family member.


	6. The Parent Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lily contemplates what to do with the knowledge that has been confided to her, Gavriil has to persuade Mister Theo that starting a bar fight is not a good idea...

Theo groaned slightly, as his body returned to wakefulness, one wrinkled hand coming up to idly rub at a cheek. As he lay there, somehow on top of his duvet rather than under it, it occurred to him that there was something missing. It took a little while longer, before he realized what it was.

Noise.

There was always noise down below when the store was open, voices and footsteps, the door chime and cash registers, music from the parking lot sometimes, until around seven, nine on weekends, when folks knew he liked to close up. Theo was certain he couldn’t have slept till close-that boy better not have let him sleep all damn day. He’d only gone to lie down after the lunch rush, and hadn’t planned to be gone more than an hour.  
He’d told Gavriil more than once, not to let him sleep all afternoon-He was old, not infirm and there was no reason for Gav to do all the work himself. That was kids for you, always assuming they know best…

As he pulled his glasses over from the nightstand, slipping them on his nose so he could read his watch face, his eyes crinkled in confusion. It wasn’t even quite four in the afternoon-still longer then he’d intended to be asleep, but certainly not long enough to explain the store being so silent.

Theo supposed he’d better go down and make sure the place was still standing. He rolled himself out of bed; grateful he hadn’t bothered to do more than pull off his shoes and un-tuck his shirt. With a groan he straightened, hands going first to the small of his back, and then stretching out above his head-arthritis had never truly set in, except in the right ankle that he’d broken twice, but you reach a certain age and you’re stiff and sore after a nap no matter what-and decided his carpet slippers by the end of the bed would do. 

Theo’s jaw set as he walked down the stairs, he could see from here that the lights down below were off, and he was beginning to suspect that they’d lost a whole afternoon’s business. What in the hell had happened?  
There were a few times during the first years Gavriil had been back when the man would sometimes take off unexpectedly, his grief and restlessness making the fool boy get strange notions in his head-but it had been years since Theo had known him to act like that. As he clattered down the last few stairs, his hand fumbled along the wall, flipping on the overhead lights so he wouldn’t trip and kill himself, he scowled as he saw that while the lights had been turned off, and the door locked, none of the other closing procedures had been done. Food displays still out on the soda fountain counter, register key still in and drop not made…he headed over to the other side, where the junk food and beer and whatnot was stocked, and people paid for their gas. Yep, the register key was still in there too.

He was going to wring that boy’s neck…as he contemplated whether to open for the last three hours or just scrap the day; he noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor by his foot and bent to pick it up.  
Huh. Looked like Gavriil left a note after all…as he opened the piece of paper with his name on it, Theo supposed he would have to reconsider wringing his neck.

His brow furrowed as he read the supremely unhelpful piece of paper-what sort of emergency with Billy Lynn had needed his help with, would be nice to know. He scowled, but with worry now, as he yanked the cell-phone Cammy had so nicely programmed for him out of his pocket-it generally gave him fits, but he thought he had voice dial down by now.

After a few frustrating tries-at least there was no one around to hear him shouting names at his phone-it began to ring, and he waited impatiently. 

When Theo heard the click that meant the phone had been answered, he didn’t even wait for Gavriil to say hello-way phones worked these days he would already knew who it was- just snapped, “If there's an emergency you wake me up.” 

Gavriil, knowing that Theo was only worried, and okay, yes, that he probably should have woken him up, wasn’t bothered by the snapped words, and reassured him, “Everyone’s fine, it wasn’t that kind of emergency.” 

“Well, I figured that-if someone were hurt, and you didn’t wake me, I would be having a very angry conversation with you soon after-but you still wake me up if there’s an emergency Gavriil Alikovno, you hear? Especially if it involves one of my Grandbabies.” That Theo was not entirely appeased-it had been years since Gavriil had heard his middle name like that-was clear, and his expectation that it not happen again even clearer.

“Yes sir.” 

The old man made a satisfied noise, and continued, “Are you going to come get me, or should I make my own way to Lynn’s?” Gavriil spoke up hurriedly, trying not to let on how much he did not want Theo driving on his own.

“Oh, I’ll come get you, no need to get out your bike.” Theo made an agreeing noise, trying not to chuckle-he knew damn well he didn’t react quick enough to ride his motorcycle around town anymore. He occasionally took a slow drive around the neighborhood, or out in the country-but he had no desire to deal with traffic, and it had been over three years since he’d taken it anywhere near the highway, or even most main roads. Theo had retaken his license test this year and passed it, and would for as long as he was able, but he wasn’t stupid.

“Thank you son, I’ll just get myself ready and be waiting out front for you.” The easiest way to get a ride from any of the brood he considered his was to mention that they didn’t need to worry, he could get himself to wherever it was just fine. Suddenly they all wanted to pick him up.

Theo hummed worriedly to himself as he disconnected the phone and went to retrieve his actual shoes from upstairs-at his age you couldn’t be too careful, come out in your carpet slippers once, and the whole town would think he was senile. 

No, Theo was far from stupid or senile. Which is why, as he sat on the bench in front of the store waiting for his ride, his worry began to grow. No matter that Gavriil had said it “wasn’t that kind of emergency”-something was very wrong for him to have rushed out in the middle of the day and not even close the store up properly.  
When was that boy going to get here?

*.*.*.*.*.*

Gavriil sighed as he clicked his cell-phone shut, looking down at the passed out boy on the guest room bed. Passed out he was too, Billy had always been a light sleeper but he had hardly shifted as Gav carried him in the house and up the stairs. He had been so deeply asleep that he hadn’t stirred when Brent and Rick had come charging down the stairs and come close to crushing them just as they started up. 

Gavriil shifted from where he stood at the end of the bed, turning towards the door but still looking at Billy, his hands coming to rest on the bed rail. He’d always been a skinny kid, but before Billy had been healthy looking…now his skin was pale and dry, and the circles under his eyes were so big and dark as to look almost cartoonish. It had been noticeable outside, but now deep in sleep the change in him seemed much more dramatic.

“It’s normal.” Came a quiet voice from the doorway. Gavriil looked up at his sister and before he could ask how any of this could be normal, she continued, eyes trained on Billy, “The deep sleep, I mean. I did some research, reviewing on symptoms last night, this is pretty standard. You stay awake so much longer than normal, then once you’ve mostly come down you just crash. He’ll probably sleep till tomorrow, or longer.”

“He told me he’d been up for around three or four days outside,” Gavriil turned back towards Billy, his voice taking on an air of disbelief, “As though he doesn’t even know how long he’s been awake.” Gavriil shook his head tightening his grip on the rail, opened his mouth to say something then closed it, shaking his head again. “I need to go pick up Theo, he called a minute ago.” He made no move to go towards the door, and Lynn crossed the room resting her hand over his for just a moment in comfort, before sitting down on the end of the bed.

“You better go get him then, you know how he gets when he’s worried. I’ll sit with Billy.”

Gavriil nodded again, and then straightened, releasing his grip on the bed, and slowly walking towards the door, “Yeah, he already gave me a short little speech on not waking him for an emergency,” He turned back for a second, and grinning just a bit said, “The word grandbabies was mentioned. So just so you know; he’s already in his overprotective mode.” 

Lynn groaned, and said “Feel free to blame it all on me; I started it all by putting off telling you and him.” 

Gavriil called over his shoulder as he started down the hall, “I just might do that, thanks,” chuckling as Lynnie made a face at him, before turning and smoothing down the blanket over Billy’s legs. 

A quick glance at his watch face made him grimace-time to hurry.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent and Alexis looked out the den window at the truck lurching and sputtering away from the curb.  
“Uncle Gav really needs a new truck.” 

“It’ll never happen,” Lexi lamented, “Pops loves that thing like it’s a puppy. For him, to have to take it to the scrap yard would be just like that kid who had to shoot Ol’ Yeller.” 

Brent frowned, “Lexi it was shooting sparks out the tailpipe. Once of these days, it’ll like, catch on fire.” He pondered this for a moment longer, “Yeah that would actually be pretty awesome…” At Lexi’s affronted look he continued, “I mean as long as Uncle Gav isn’t in the truck, geeze.”

“In which case it would either be parked outside my house or the store,” she teased, “You want us to be incinerated don’t you?”

Brent shook his head, laughing, “I said nothing about incinerating anyone!”  
“Lies. Pretty, pretty lies.”

“Are you two stoned again?” Lily stood in the doorway, smiling, but shaking her head. 

“No. ” said Lexi looking confused. “Why?”

“I cannot tell a lie,” Brent cracked, “We had a circle in the garage before we went out back, but that was hours ago.”

“I see,” Lily was trying not to laugh at the two, “I guess I just came in at the wrong part of your conversation. Rick’s cooking-”

Brent interrupted her with a cheer, “Yes! Rick’s food is awesome.” Lily stared at him, wishing she weren’t so sure he was sober, because, really? To be fair Rick was almost a better cook then Momma, and even she admitted it, but still...

“Yes, and he wants help.” Brent’s face lost most of its excitement then. When it came to anything more than the microwave or cold cereal, him and the kitchen were a bad combination.

“Oh, um-” 

“Not from you, boy-who-burns-water; Lexi.” Lily rolled her eyes-no one wanted Brent near the kitchen.

Lexi considered this for a moment, asking “Has he decided what to make yet?” When Lily shook her head no, Lexi brightened and nodded, “Score, that means I get to choose!” 

Brent frowned at this, but Lexi was already heading out the door into the hallway, Lily stepping to the side for her. “No spaghetti!” he called after her, but she just flipped him off over her shoulder. Brent turned to his sister grumbling, “Dammit, I hate spaghetti, and Lexi always picks it.” 

“Lexi always helps, it works out like that.” She leaned back against the doorjamb, smiling at him, “So little brother, have you realized yet there is no way we’re going to get you moved out today?”

“Well duh, my bed isn’t even loaded yet. I kind of figured it was on the backburner for now, and I told the landlord I’d be moving in sometime this weekend, it’s still Saturday, so we’re good.” Brent shrugged, then moved to brush strands of his blonde hair out of his face, where it had flopped, scowling lightly. He could not get it to quit doing that!

“You either need to get a hair-cut, or start buying hair ties.”

“I’ll just steal yours.”

“I’ll cut your hair for you, you do that.” Lily made a face at Brent, and he made one back, grinning as he succeeded in making her laugh, thereby winning. “So,” Lily continued, “You said your sober?”

“Um, yeah?” Brent asked it as a question, looking at his sister bemusedly. He was pretty damn sure she’d already asked him that.

“Would you be interested in getting un-sober with me in the garage?” Lily jerked her head towards the back of the den, where for some reason when the house was built an extra “door” leading to the garage had been added to the back of a closet, textured to match the wall so it blended in. It was only about four feet high and really the equivalent of a crawl space that went through a room rather than under it, but the kids thought it was awesome, and it had led to many an afternoon searching for secret passages or other extras. Sadly, not all those afternoons were that long ago.

“Sure, except I’m out of weed.” Brent shrugged apologetically.

“I have some, don’t worry.” Lily headed towards the “secret” door, “You got a lighter?”

Brent nodded and trotted after Lily, grinning.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Pull over.” Gavriil turned to Theo startled. He’d known the old man would be more than upset with the story he had told him, but he wasn’t expecting that reaction. 

“What?” He asked, already automatically slowing and looking for a spot.

Then just as Theo said, “Pull. Over.” again in the same tight, gravely, voice he’d used the first time, Gavriil realized they were outside The Bloodhound, the only bar in town that Mayfeather was still allowed in, and pulled back out into traffic with an annoyed look at the older man.

“Nice try, Theo.” 

Theo turned an incredulous look at Gavriil, “Did you or did you not hear me tell you to pull over? I wasn’t asking.”

“Not happening.” Gavriil snorted, shaking his head, “I’m not going to let my 83 year old father go start a bar fight.” 

“Well don’t let me, help me. We could take that bastard together.” 

“Maybe,” Gavriil allowed, God knew Theo was a tough old bastard, and not above fighting dirty if he had too, “But not him and all his friends.” 

“Humph.” Theo twisted in his seat before settling, arms crossed low across his chest, “I suppose you’re right. Wouldn’t be much fun if we had to call Lynnie to bail us out of jail.”

Gavriil snorted at the idea, almost tempted to turn around and go back to the bar. He could picture the look on Lynn’s face, and it was priceless. “She’d skin us alive. And then kill us.”

“She would indeed,” Theo shook his head fondly, “That girl, now she could take out Mayfeather on her own.”

Gavriil laughed aloud, “Wouldn’t surprise me, Lynn’s the scariest person I know when she’s riled,” he shared a grin with Theo, glad he’d taken the long way around so they had time to talk. 

“Seems to me, though,” said Theo, the grin on his face becoming truly wicked, “That the worse thing we could do would be to set those kids on him, they can be just like a pack of wolves when one of them is threatened. Do you remember what they did to the Collins boy when he wouldn’t quit bothering Cammy?”

Gavriil scowled at the reminder, and then grinned reluctantly, “Little bastard deserved every bit of it, and more, but it was genius.” He threw a look at Theo a second later, remembering the original topic, “I don’t want any of the kids anywhere near that bastard, and I don’t really believe for a second you do either.”

“Of course not,” Theo dismissed this with a wave, “But they can still help us plan can’t they? Might be the only way to keep them from doing something on their own too, if Lynn already had to take Rick’s keys. Those kids are damn stubborn.” That he was rather proud of this was quite obvious and Gavriil had to roll his eyes.

“They get it from their Granddad.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent grinned lazily at his sister from atop his perch on a stack of boxes, “Okay, you win. This is better than my weed. Where’d you get it anyway?” 

“At work.” Lily took another hit off her small pipe, little more than a sneak-a-toke, but it held enough for the two of them. 

“You work at the library.” Brent had an expression of extreme confusion on his face, as though the idea simply didn’t compute and Lily stifled a giggle.

“In a small liberal arts college. Everybody smokes, except for Mrs. Amdur who is about ninety years old, and Josiah who works in special collections with the ancient stuff, like pages from books from the 15th century, and is paranoid about getting anything dirty. He doesn’t even eat at work unless somebody makes him.” 

“So, does he like only work part-time?

Lily shook her head, “No he works full time, he just never eats there. He’s super skinny too.” As Brent contemplated the horror of someone actually choosing not to eat, Lily began to approach the topic she’d wanted to talk to him about in the first place. “Brent does Cammy…” She hesitated, suddenly not sure how to phrase her question.

He looked over, ears perking as the conversation turned to his favorite person, “What about Cammy?” As he took in the slightly apprehensive expression on Lily’s face, Brent straightened up, picking up on the serious turn in the conversation, “Seriously, Lil, what about Cammy?”

“Does she ever talk about her Mom with you?”

“Um-well no, not really. It’s kind of a touchy area with her. She mentions sometimes that she has to call her, or something she’s said. She seems okay enough when I’ve met her, I guess, but not really interested in us. You know that. I know she’s not strict at all, Cammy and Billy pretty much do what they want, you know that too.” He smiled, “or they would if it weren’t for the Parent Squad around here.” The smile faded as he considered why Lily would be asking that question, “Why? What’s going on?”

“Don’t you think that’s a little weird? I mean, a decent parent wouldn’t just let their kids run wild like that.” 

“Well, I figured there was a reason they practically lived over here.” Brent gave her a sardonic look. He wasn’t aware that this wasn’t common information.

“I’m being serious, Brent!”

“I know you are Lily. So am I.” Brent shook his head, frustrated, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at her seriously, and she was struck that for such a smart-ass, hyper kid, sometimes he could look wise beyond his years. “We’re lucky Lily. Even with Dad pulling his disappearing act, we’ve been so lucky. Not everyone has good parents; even the people that really love their kids aren’t always good at it. And not every parent loves their kid. Letting them run wild is far from the worst thing their mom could do.” Brent cocked his head to the side, studying his sister, “But you’re about to tell me it’s not the worst thing she’s done aren’t you?”

Lily nodded, taking a deep breath, “Lexi came to me today, and told me some things Cammy had shared with her. It made me look at some things that have happened over the years we’ve known them differently. Combined with something very disturbing Billy told us this morning, I’m getting worried.”

“What does that mean?” Brent’s voice rose a bit in anxiety, “Very disturbing? Is she-she can’t be hurting them, I’ve never seen any marks on Cammy, and trust me I would have.”

“No, you wouldn’t have, I don’t think there being beaten, or abused like that. By the way, if you’re seeing that much of Cammy-condoms, use them.” Brent spluttered a bit, blushing, but waited for his sister to go on, “I think she neglects them, basically completely ignores them, and has been since they were little. Like, really little Brent. An-d, that she’s been verbally and emotionally bashing on at least Billy, if not both of them, for the last couple of years. Maybe longer.” Lily clenched and unclenched her hands reflexively from where they rested on her knees, blinking back tears. 

“What-well, what do we do?” Brent was upset, but his face was resolved. That there must be something they could do, he was sure of. He’d had it drilled into his head since he was small; they took care of their own, come hell or high water.

“I’m still trying to decide whether to tell anybody but you what Lexi told me.” Lily blushed at the “are you crazy” look Brent shot her.

“Lily-if you don’t tell, I’m gonna have too. And since you didn’t tell me any details, I’ll wind up spilling that I learned it from you. I’m not good at that stuff, there is a reason I’m never the one giving excuses.” 

Lily nodded reluctantly-Brent was a really horrible liar, he got all flustered and talked too long, giving ridiculous details no one else would bother with. “Okay, I know I have to, just doesn’t mean I want to. I’ve had enough long, emotional talking to last me a lifetime.” 

“Well, I can hear Uncle Gav’s truck thundering to a stop outside, so if you want to make a getaway, the noise should cover your exit.” Brent grinned, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Lily stood up, reaching over to muss Brent’s hair, making him squawk and cover his head in protest.

“Don’t worry, brat, I’m not going anywhere.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cammy wandered out on the front porch, bored and restless. She’d set the table, just to have something to do, but Rick and Lexi were doing everything else and didn’t really need her help. Momma Lynn was upstairs with Billy, and she hadn’t a clue where Brent and Lily had gone. She settled herself onto the top of the steps, figuring she might as well wait for Uncle Gavriil and Mister Theo.

Cammy loved it when the whole family got together like this, but ordinarily it was for happier reasons. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, hugging herself after a fashion. Billy had been so still, when she’d peeked in at him, a pale, unmoving lump lying in the bed. Cammy tried to push the tears back, she wasn’t a little kid anymore, but for a moment it was just too hard.

She knew she should have told someone something was wrong earlier. Cammy wasn’t stupid, she hadn’t known what was going on, but she knew it was something serious. She knew it. Yet, what did she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Billy had taken care of her for her whole life, as long as she could remember. Sure, she did her best to take care of him too, but it wasn’t quite the same. Billy had always been bigger and stronger, he didn’t need her the way she needed him.

He’d needed her this time. And she’d done nothing.

A few minutes later when the truck pulled around the corner, Cammy hurriedly dried her eyes and pasted a smile on her face. When Mister Theo climbed out of the truck, she waved at him and then went down the driveway to greet him.

“Well there’s my baby girl!” Mister Theo hugged her tightly, making Cammy smile for real, but it didn’t keep the sharp-eyed old man from seeing the red rims around her eyes when he pulled back, “Tough day, huh honey?”

“Oh, I’m fine, just allergies.” Even if her lip hadn’t started wobbling on the last word, no one would have believed her, and Theo drew her back into his arms, rocking just a bit.

“Now, now, don’t you lie to your Mister Theo, darling. Grandad always knows. Everybody gets upset and cries sometimes; and you have plenty of reason right now. But don’t you worry, honey, your brothers gonna be just fine. Just fine, you hear? We’re a family, we take care of each other, and Billy is gonna be just fine. Mister Theo is going to make sure of that, I promise.” Cammy had her head tucked against Theo’s chest crying quietly and he rubbed gently at her back, still rocking, “It’s gonna be alright, baby girl.”

Gavriil coming around the front of the truck, stopped and leaned against the hood, watching the two of them together. Theo had a special touch with all the kids, but his bond with Cammy and Billy was something special, and it went beyond them simply being the babies of the family. 

As Cammy laughed at something her granddad-and her granddad he was, blood or not-said and straightened up, a new ease in her shoulders, Gavriil thought that they just might get through this intact after all.

*.*.*.*.*.*


	7. Rick's Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Billy sleeps the rest of the family gathers downstairs, trying to function normally well down one. Rick contains to chafe under orders not to deal with Mayfeather himself, and things come to a head when Uncle Gav tries to talk to him.

“So you knew about this yesterday, not much past seven, and you didn’t even try and contact your brother and me until today?” Theo shook his head at the woman he considered his oldest, “Lynnie…”

“I know Theo, I’m sorry, I just went into this sort of auto-pilot, panic mode and-” Lynn still sat on the end of Billy’s bed, Theo at the head of it in a chair Gavriil had dragged over from the corner of the room, before ducking out to give them privacy.

“I’m sure that was part of it. But I know you Lynnie, and I know how you get.” The old man looked knowingly at her, eyes sad and slightly frustrated. “We’re not going anywhere, if you need something from us, from me. Nobodies gonna run away and leave you on your own, honey. You don’t have to deal with everything yourself, it’s still my job to help take care of you and those kids, and it will be for as long as I’m able. There isn't nothing gonna change that.”

Lynn closed her eyes for just a moment. Dammit, why was he always right? She hadn’t wanted to admit it even to herself, but that old fear of being abandoned had affected her judgment. It was unfair, both to her family and herself, but it was always there. After another moment of silence Theo continued, saying “Did you hear me, Lynnie?” in a soft voice.

“Yes Theo, I hear you.” She opened her eyes again and met his, trying to smile ruefully and utterly failing, “You’re right and I’m sorry. I just…” She shook her head, and succeeded at the rueful smile this time, “I don’t know, it’s nothing I guess.” Theo gave her a look that said “bull” loud and clear, but just slid his chair a little further down the bedside, reaching out to clasp her hand and squeeze it.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Gavriil smiled as he stood in the kitchen doorway watching Lexi and Rick work together, neither of them having noticed him yet. It was a task that the two had performed many times together, and one they enjoyed as well, and you could see it in the easy, fluid way they moved around the kitchen, talking and joking as they traded kitchen utensils back and forth as needed, arguing over altering the recipe. He chuckled and gave himself away when Lexi threw a piece of carrot at Rick and he deflected it back with a rubber spatula, sending it flying across the room to land in front of Lynn’s ancient sheep dog. Jet woke up just long enough to eat it before promptly falling back asleep. 

As the kids looked up, he quirked an eyebrow at them, “Did I interrupt a food fight?” smiling slightly as they laughed and denied his claim, Rick pointing at Lexi in the universally understood “she did it” sign, and prompting her to throw another chunk of carrot at him, this time succeeding in hitting him in the chest. “Did I start a food fight?” He questioned a second later, when Rick retaliated by chucking a piece of broccoli at Lexi, missing only because she moved her head to the side, “Alright, alright, guys let’s stop before our whole dinner ends up on the floor.” 

This might have been said in a joking tone, but wasn’t entirely a joke-a three-bean salad had once been strewn across the kitchen after the two had argued about what kind of vinegar to add to the sauce. To this day they refused to admit who had actually thrown the salad-Gav was fairly certain it had been a game of tug of war gone bad, but with those two you never knew.

“We’re done, promise.” Rick said, even as he discreetly flicked the bit of carrot he’d rescued from the floor under the guise of washing it, at Lexi’s back. 

“Uh-huh. I see that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you for a moment, Rick, if Lexi can hold things down in here.” 

The girl in question looked slightly insulted that her skills were being debated, but shrugged it off with a, “Sure.” 

Rick hesitated for a moment, before turning towards her and rattling off a list of instructions at a far greater speed than he normally used, “Okay, so, just get the carrots and broccoli seasoned and into the oven at 400, remember to set the timer for 10 minutes, any longer and they’ll be mushy by the time the casserole is done. Start on the sauce while they’re cooking. Remember, whisk the flour into the butter and let it cook for just a bit before you add the milk-” Lexi, who had been listening fairly patiently, if clearly trying very hard not to roll her eyes, interrupted at this point.

“Or it won’t set up right, I know Rick. We’ve made macaroni and cheese casserole, like, a bajillion times.” She made a shooing gesture, and Rick made it halfway to the door before he turned back unable to resist giving a few more last minute instructions.

“The chicken’s thawing in the microwave, just put it on two in the big frying pan when it’s done, and the already shredded cheese is in the back of the veggie drawer, I don’t know why, but I saw it earlier-” Lexi threw a dish towel at him, and then turned back to the cutting board she was using deciding it would be easier to just get back to work. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Rick leaned against the side of the house next to his uncle in a semi-comfortable silence, looking out at the twilight and waiting for the older man to speak. “Are you doing alright, with what happened with Billy?” Gavriil’s tone was concerned, and Rick found himself surprised. He was doing just fine, and had figured Uncle Gav wanted to ask him about Billy, or maybe let him in on the plan for Mayfeather he was sure they had started already.

Even if it probably wasn’t as violent as he’d been hoping for.

“I’m okay, its Billy you should be worrying about.” He said this with complete honesty and a hint of confusion, and Gavriil found himself thinking that the boy took far too much after Lynn in some ways, both of them always insisting they were just fine, and that any attention would be better spent on someone else. 

“I can worry about two people at once, and Billy is upstairs asleep, doing just fine for now. I want to talk about you.” Rick continued to look a bit lost, and Gavriil prompted him, “I know you found him, and that obviously wasn’t easy, and Lynn told me you were really upset-and understandably so-when Billy told you about Mayfeather.” Rick had to nod, and supposed he was beginning to see what his uncle was getting at. He still thought it was a bit overkill though.

“More like pissed as all hell,” The two shared a commiserating grin, Rick’s with a bit of an edge to it as he thought about how broken Billy had been. He shifted a bit, and trying to sound casual spoke up again, “So what do you think about how I handled it? When I caught him, I mean?” Since he’d found out exactly what happened he’d been wondering if he’d been too hard on Billy. It was one thing to whup his ass for doing something so stupid of his own choice, but it was pretty clear he’d been coerced into using at first. Yet, there sure as hell hadn’t been anyone coercing him at the creek, so…

Rick had no idea whether he’d done the right thing or not, and the fact that he knew he couldn’t take it back whether he had or not was just making him even more conflicted

Gavriil studied Rick for a long moment, noting the stiffness of his shoulders and the way his left thumb tapped rhythmically against his jeans where his hand was stuffed halfway into his pocket, and sighed under his breath. Lynn was right; it was easy to see that the boy felt at least a little bit unsure about what had happened, a little out of his depth, despite the pretense he was trying to put up, even now when finally asking for a bit of reassurance. He slid along the wall just enough so he could bump his shoulder lightly into Rick’s, “I think you did just fine, Rick, just fine. In fact, I’m proud of how you handled it. Maybe whupping him wasn’t the most…common choice, but I think it was the right way with Billy.”  
Rick shrugged, looking aimlessly into the backyard, “I thought so at first too, but now I’m not so sure. This thing with Mayfeather…I thought it was a stupid choice gone out of control, but having him involved complicates things. A lot of it wasn’t Billy’s fault.” Gavriil was frowning now, but it was clear Rick had more to say so he stayed quiet. Rick rubbed at his face for a moment, before continuing, sounding drained, “And…I was so angry Uncle Gav. Furious. Basically, I lost my temper and hit my brother. And now I’m being praised for it.” 

“That’s absolute crap.” Gav stated it flatly, matter of factly, “If you had hit your brother-if you ever hit your brother-you and I would be having a very different talk right now, have no doubt about that.” When Rick just continued to stare straight ahead, shrugging again, Gavriil reached out and tugged him over, turning the boy to face him as he laid a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, look at me, I’m serious. You spanked your brother, whupped his butt, you didn’t hit him or cause him any sort of lasting damage. You wouldn’t. I’m told Billy shoved you yesterday, pretty hard and well you were already off balance. What did you do when he did that?” Rick looked at his Uncle Gav dubiously.

“You already know, don’t you?”

“Yeah I do, but humor me. I want to hear it in your own words.”

Rick sighed, thinking this was stupid, but knew it would be easier just to go along with it, “Okay. I took a step back, ‘cause I was pretty sure I’d been crowding and intimidating him without realizing it. He’d pretty much scared himself out of his fit when he shoved me, and said he was sorry. I told him it was okay, but if he did it again I would swat him. Then I hugged him, ‘cause that kid has eyes straight out of an anime.”

“So you didn’t take a swing at him or shove him back, even though he shoved you first?” 

Rick glared at his uncle. He got the point he was trying to make, but even knowing he wasn’t asking the question in earnest he felt himself getting offended. “Of course not! He caught me off guard, and, for not even half a second, maybe, my body wanted to shove him back, but I just couldn’t, no way, not once my brain processed that it was Billy. I mean it wasn’t even like he really meant to do it-and I would never punch him, not seriously, not for real.” Rick had turned his head back to look out over the backyard as he spoke, but even from the side Gav could see he looked a little ill at just the thought.

“I know you wouldn’t Ricky.” Gavriil ignored the boy’s mumbled “don’t call me Ricky”, and kept on talking, “And even when you caught Billy down at the creek smoking meth, and must have been beyond angry, I still know that you would never have actually hurt your brother. You disciplined your brother. You didn’t hurt him. Frankly, there have been more than a few times over the years your Granddad has told me I ought to tan one or more of you, and once or twice I’ve seriously considered it. You didn’t do anything wrong, didn’t do anything I might not have done in the same situation.” Rick tried not to look absolutely disbelieving at that-he had the feeling his uncle wouldn’t appreciate it-but he couldn’t help it. Uncle Gav just wasn’t the type. He could be a hard ass when it was warranted, that was for sure, but Rick was certain that if he had been the type to dish out a whupping his own teenage years would have involved a lot less sitting down. Luckily, Gav did not notice the not-entirely-respectful incredulous look his nephew shot him.

“As for him no longer being at fault because of Mayfeather…the simple answer to that is hell no. Billy’s situation might be complicated by that bastard, but he still made his own choices and needs to face up to them. It did change things, yes, but not to that degree. You did the right thing Rick. He needed something to shock him back to reality, a clear line had to be drawn so your brother knows what can be accepted and what can’t, and that’s exactly what you did. Right?” He watched Rick nod reluctantly in agreement for a moment before going on, “I don’t think it’s any secret that Billy is insecure in general, and the fact that you choose to punish him in a way only family would seems to have actually helped that somewhat.”

Rick looked a little pleased at this, but mostly doubtful. “How so?” 

“Well, when I talked to him he didn’t once imply that he was too much bother, or that we would be better off forgetting about him. For Billy, when he’s in big trouble, that’s progress. Your Momma Lynn said that well there were a few times he seemed to think someone else was going to say something like that to him during your talk, he never actually said it himself.” 

“Huh. Is the fact that that’s progress makes me want to punch someone in the face normal?” 

Gavriil snorted and responded, “Well if it’s not normal, then our whole family is strange. Your grandfather tried to get me to start a bar fight with him today.” As Rick grinned at the utter awesomeness that was Mister Theo, Gavriil was struggling with what to say next. There was a heavy pause as Rick picked up on the tension from his uncle and the grin faded from his face, “Starting a bar fight, or punching someone in the face isn’t going to help Billy though. I know you want to go after Mayfeather, and I don’t blame you, but-” 

Rick broke in, his temper flaring up, “But we’re just going to do jack-all, is that it? Fucking figures.”

Gav turned towards his nephew, eyes flashing, “But there is more than one way to destroy a man.” He eyed the young man seriously, and when he saw an apology wasn’t coming his way, leaned forward, getting slightly into Rick’s space, who for his part tried to act like he was entirely unaffected by the movement, “You can be angry all you want Rick, but you don’t talk to me like that. You hear me?” Rick broke eye contact, looking to the side, but did not respond. “Rick?” 

Rick scoffed, making Gavriil narrow his eyes, but mumbled an annoyed sounding, “I hear you.” 

“Better.” Gavriil continued to study his nephew as he spoke, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in both reassurance and warning, “There will be action taken against that bastard, don't doubt that, and yes, you're old enough that when the time comes you're in.” 'From a safe distance.' Gavriil continued in his head, “But acting on impulse is a dangerous thing to do. You know, I wasn’t going to bring this up, but now I think I have to. I’m sure you know Lynn told me about you deciding to run off after Mayfeather on your own, and as pleased as I am about how you handled Billy, that’s about how upset I am about that Rick. I’m not happy you tried to go off without even forming a plan, it’s nothing but a good way to get yourself killed, and your mother’s right, it won’t be tolerated. You didn’t bring any sort of back-up. You didn’t even tell anyone you were leaving, if something had happened we wouldn’t have known, or been able to do anything to help. I’d ask you what the hell you were thinking, but I’m sure I already know the answer.”

Rick broke in, “Is this where you give me the “You weren’t thinking talk? Because I think I have it memorized by now.”, disdain heavy in his voice. Gavriil felt his shoulders clench against their will and sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to wait a long moment before responding, sure the vain in the back of his neck that Theo liked to tease him about was throbbing. 

“I thought Lynn was exaggerating the attitude you gave her, but I can see she wasn’t. I know you're upset, but you know damn well that doesn't give you the right to act however you please. That we expect better of you should go without saying. It stops, and it stops now, Richard.” There was a long pause, and he continued, voice low and serious, “I would like to hear at least a “Yes, Uncle” out of you, and preferably an apology as well.” 

“Whatever,” Rick mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, jerking his shoulder out from under his uncle’s hand and starting to walk away. He made it all of about two steps before Gavriil had him neatly by the collar, dragging him back in front of him.

“That is enough! Rick, you know damn well this isn't helping anything! Why are you acting like this?” Rick attempted to extricate himself from his uncle’s grip, and earned himself a mild shake.

“Because, I’m fucking pissed, okay? Because no one is doing a damn thing about this, and you won’t let me handle it either, and it’s all fucking bullshit, I’m not some pussy little shit who can’t handle himself.” He seemed more incredibly frustrated and sulky to Gavriil, even as he spat angry words in his face.

“So you choose to throw a tantrum?” Rick glared fully at his uncle for his choice of words, but Gav just stared back-that was exactly what Rick had been doing and he saw no reason to sugarcoat it to save his pride. 

“I am not!” Rick didn’t quite shout it, but his voice was so vehement he might as well have, and Gavriil began to think the boy was testing him, pushing him to lose his temper on purpose. Why he was choosing now of all times to do so, he had no idea.

Actually…actually, as he looked at Rick, his face painted with a mixture of nerves and defiance, it suddenly occurred to Gavriil that he was pretty sure he knew what the reason was. He should have seen it sooner. It was the same reason the younger man had always had-he needed Gavriil to prove that he was willing and able to do everything Rick could do for the family, and what’s more that he could do it for Rick as well. 

That he wouldn’t leave, or abandon his responsibilities, couldn’t be scared away no matter what.

When he had first moved back home, after leaving twelve years before, Rick had clearly felt that Gavriil was usurping a role that was at least partially his. That part of the boy had been obviously desperate for someone to take on the role hadn’t mattered, Rick hadn’t been sure Gavriil could do so properly, and hadn’t been sure it was worth taking the risk. 

He’d done just about everything a fourteen year old could possibly do to drive him away, enlisting the others where he could, and even after Gavriil had been certain the children actually wanted him to stay, the tests kept coming-less often, and they seemed more designed to see how far they could push him before he would leave, rather than to chase him away, but still they had kept coming in various forms. It had taken a long time to build up the children’s trust in him, far longer than it had taken for them to decide they liked him. He rather thought they had moved past this, but obviously this latest disaster had pushed Rick back into the mindspace where it was his job to fix things, and his alone, and he needed Gavriil to prove otherwise. 

That, and he thought perhaps his earlier comment on how Rick hadn’t done anything Gav himself might not have done was being tested-at least as far as he could see that was exactly what Rick’s behavior was designed to push him to do. There were limits to what he would accept, no matter the circumstances.

He wasn’t sure if Rick was conscious of what he was asking for, but if he didn’t quit it was exactly what he was going to get. It might have been years since this had happened, but he still remembered how to deal with it-Rick needed to be met head on; to know that no matter how hard he pushed Gavriil would stay steady. 

Very, very softly, he spoke, black eyes locked steadily on Rick’s angry honey orbs, “Rick that is enough. I don’t blame you for being angry, but you aren’t allowed to act like this and you know it. At the moment you are not in trouble, but if you do not stop you will be. This is your last warning. If you do not quit pushing me, and change your attitude, you just might find for yourself what a sore ass feels like, you hear me?” Gavriil was hanging onto his patience by a thread, doing his best to keep his voice and face stern, but not to let his anger show. God, but this boy knew how to push every one of his buttons.

Rick swallowed as he looked at his uncle, Gavriil’s hand still gripping him firmly by the collar, and for a moment it seemed that he might give in. Then he licked his lips and squared his shoulders and looked his uncle in the eye as he boldly stated, “You ain’t gonna do shit.” The moment he said it Gavriil’s face transformed, clearly furious, and Rick suddenly lost his nerve, paling as he tried to dart away from his uncle, forgetting until he was brought short that the man had never released his grip on him. 

Gavriil growled as Rick tried for the second time that night to run away from him. He had had more than enough of this, and jerked the younger man back to him, letting go of his collar only to grab him around the waist, turning him sideways as he pulled him in front of him. Rick cursed whoever had decided to leave the base of the old water pump in the ground as his uncle propped his foot up on it and pushed Rick down over his knee. He caught himself on the side of the house and tried to push himself up, but then one of Gavriil’s arms was pressing heavily into his back, and try as he might he couldn’t get enough leverage. Just as Rick opened his mouth to apologize/threaten/plead with his Uncle-he really wasn’t sure which-Gavriil’s hand came flying down and Rick jumped, biting back a howl as it connected right in the middle of his left ass cheek, landing with a tremendously loud *Smack*. Okay, there was no way he’d hit Billy that hard!

He tensed but was still unprepared for the next smack, which seemed to come almost immediately and couldn’t hold back the gasp of air that seemed to rush out of his lips involuntarily. Jesus Christ, that had fucking hurt. Rick decided that if this didn’t end soon he was going to embarrass himself, and well begging wasn’t exactly dignified it would still be better than bawling. He opened his mouth only to let out a yelp as he was smacked again, right where he sat, if anything even harder than before. “Uncle…” His breath hitched, and he almost choked on his next word, “Ple-ase.” Gavriil smacked him once more before stopping and resting his hand on his nephew’s leg.

“Are you going to stop with the attitude and listen to me?” Rick frantically nodded his head and Gavriil decided to accept that as a “Yes”. “Are you going to stay away from Mayfeather, not go after him yourself?” Rick hesitated and Gavriil prompted him, “Rick?”

“I don’t know!” Rick didn’t sound defiant now so much as desperate, but Gav shook his head. He understood that the boy was conflicted but he couldn’t accept that for an answer. He hesitated himself, before bringing his hand down firmly on the right side of Rick’s previously untouched thighs, doing his best to ignore the hurt look he tossed him over his shoulder.

“Well you better figure it out, because you’re not getting up until you do.” He let his voice carry some of his anger in it, but left his hand lying still on Rick’s leg. He was pretty sure Rick just needed another moment to think-he was stubborn, not stupid.

“Okay, okay, I won’t! You win.” Gavriil sighed and lifted his arm off of Rick’s back, helping him to his feet. Rick immediately tried to step back from his uncle but Gavriil kept his grip on him steady, not rubbing his back as he knew it wouldn’t be appreciated but not moving his hand away either, a solid presence in the small of his nephew’s back. He hadn’t missed the trace of bitterness in Rick’s last phrase. 

“This wasn’t about winning Rick. This was about keeping you safe the best way I know how-and yes about disrespect, but the fact that you were being defiant about such a serious issue is what really set me off. Not listening this time could get you killed. You’re a grown man, mostly anyway, and you live out on your own where I can’t always watch you, can’t always keep you safe. Most of the time I don’t have to, I know you can be trusted to do the right thing. But your temper has always been a problem for you Ricky, and you don’t think straight when you’re mad like this.” 

Rick was stiff and awkward, and yes, still a bit angry, though not nearly so much as he had been before Gavriil’s words. He nodded, looking at the wall rather than Gavriil. “You’ve never done that before.” He muttered it quietly, still staring at the white siding.

“You’ve never pushed me that far before.” Rick shot his uncle a quick look of disbelief-he remembered a few instances when he was younger that at least rivaled tonight-before averting his eyes again. “And anyway, I’ve swatted you once before.”

Rick couldn’t help but look at his uncle then in bemusement-he was fairly certain he would have remembered that. He wondered for a minute if he was going to hear a story of his very early childhood, before Uncle Gavriil had left Springside with Aunt Sarah, but when his uncle began to talk quickly realized that wasn’t the case.

“It was about a month after your eighteenth birthday, and I’m not surprised you don’t remember because you were stinking drunk at the time.” Gavriil was speaking fondly, reminiscently, clearly glad to change the topic, but Rick was cringing, because well big gaps of that night were missing, he did know what his uncle was talking about. 

He vaguely remembered thinking it would be a good idea to drive to his Uncle Gav’s in the middle of the night after drowning his sorrows over a fight with Lily, though the actual drive there was a blur. He’d woken his Uncle when he’d taken a nasty tumble into the garbage cans in his attempt to walk up the driveway, but it got blurry again right around then. Other than that he mostly remembered being pissed at himself the next morning when he’d lost his car keys for three months. Also-scolding someone who has a hangover should be considered cruel and unusual punishment. 

“You got mad that I was mad at you, and tried to get back in your car and drive off. When I took your keys away you took a swing at me, so I turned you around and popped your butt about three times. Didn’t give me a bit of trouble after that.”

“I bet.” Rick tried to be nonchalant, but there was enough light left that the red in his face couldn’t be hidden.

“What, were you worried you gave me the idea?” Gavriil teased, and Rick laughed ruefully, running his hands through his hair.

“Oh god, Momma Lynn gave you the details, huh?”

“Of course she did. Apparently a spatula is a handy thing to have.” Rick groaned, and Gavriil patted him on the back, laughing softly. 

“I’m going to hear about this for years, aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes, I imagine you are. You know, this was always a possibility Rick, but I suppose I can see why you thought it wouldn’t be.” Gavriil had let Rick go by now, and he was leaning against the house again with Gavriil facing him, “Frankly we’re not a very strict family, in fact I’d say you all run more than a bit wild, and have been pretty much your whole lives. Which is fine with me for the most part, keeps you happy, and seems to keep you out of worse mischief-you kids have always seemed to have a fairly good idea where the line is, and the few times you’ve crossed it we’ve dealt with it fairly easily, since you all generally seem to understand when you’ve gone too far. It’s not often one of you puts yourself in danger, it’s not something I’ve dealt with often, and usually it’s accidental. I can count on one hand the times one of has purposely put yourself in danger. That doesn’t change the fact that it’s not something I will tolerate-and the same goes for you basically outright telling me you’re going to do something dangerous you’ve been forbidden to do.” Rick opened his mouth to protest-he’d never actually said that-but Gav cut him off with a look. “No, no semantics from you today. You know very well it was what you were implying.”

Rick just shrugged again, and then nodded after a second; it was what he’d been implying and his uncle would have had to be an idiot not to see it.

It was still what he was intending.

Gavriil looked at Rick for a long moment and then questioned, “Am I going to have to worry about this anymore? Or are we good?”

Rick looked him seriously in the eyes, saying, “Yeah, Uncle Gav, we’re good.” Gavriil studied him for a moment longer, smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good, good boy. You ready to head in? As particular as you were being earlier, I figured you’d want to get back to the kitchen and make sure Lexi hasn’t changed anything.” Rick nodded, slowly turning towards the back door. 

“Yeah, every time we make this she’s always wanting to add a ton of garlic to the sauce. I swear,” He looked over his shoulder at Gavriil as he pulled open the screen door, “your kid is like, completely obsessed with garlic.”

Gavriil nodded, “She’s been reading, something about health benefits. Everything she’s cooked lately either has garlic or blueberries in it, although since I like both I’m not complaining.” Just as Rick was turning the handle his uncle spoke again, “You know you’re my kid too.” 

Rick swallowed, feeling the first stab of guilt for lying to his uncle, but shoved it down. “Of course,” He turned back around, pausing in opening the door, “I wouldn’t let just anyone smack my ass.” He grinned cockily, pushing away his other emotions, pleased when Gav laughed at his comment. “You hit freakin’ hard by the way.”

“I didn’t want to have to swat you more than a few times, but I still wanted to get my point across. And honestly Ricky,” Gavriil shrugged matter of factly, “you were really, really pushing my buttons.” 

“More like stomping on ‘em, I know.” He hesitated for a second, almost tempted to tell his uncle what he had planned, even if it did get him in more trouble…it wasn't a bad plan, he might even go for it...

“Something else on your mind Rick?” Rick forced a smile for Gavriil, shaking his head.

“Nah, just still a little embarrassed honestly. Could, we, you know, not tell anyone about this?” 

Gavriil rocked back on his heels, considering this. He wasn’t in the habit of sharing his private conversations with his children with others, but this was a little different than normal. Lynn and Theo would probably want to know, and were likely to be annoyed that he hadn’t told them if it came out later. Yet…he was certain Rick would not be foolhardy enough to cross him on this, not with how he’d just been punished.

“I suppose I could do that.”

Rick flashed him a brief, but genuine smile this time; all forgiven for the moment at least, “Cool Uncle Gav, thanks. Umm…do you think you could maybe help me ask Momma Lynn for my car keys back?” He spoke quickly, anticipating his uncle’s refusal, “It’s just Lily’s truck is still all loaded with Brent’s stuff, and we have to get home somehow.”

Gavriil shook his head, chuckling, “Oh no, sorry, but that is between you and Lynnie, I’m not interfering there.”

Rick looked at him for a minute, before pulling out his secret weapon, one that went against his sense of pride, but had always served him well in the past. “….please?” Gavriil couldn’t help but ruffle Rick’s hair as the boy stared up at him, widening his eyes.

“The puppy-dog eyes trick hasn’t worked in years Rick. You’re on your own with this one, Malysh.” He pushed past his nephew, going into the house, still chuckling as he walked down the hallway.

“It worked longer with you than it did with anyone else!” Rick called after him, stepping in and pulling the back door shut behind him. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent poked his head into the guest room, looking for his mother and smiled to see that Lily was in there as well, along with Mister Theo. Assuming this meant Lily had already passed on the information she shared with him, he spoke up, “Oh good, so you already told them? I was starting to worry that you were going to chicken out after all.” Lynn and Theo exchanged looks of confusion at this non-sequitur, the look of absolute death that Lily shot her brother not going unnoticed. 

“Told us what?” Mister Theo questioned, an eyebrow raising as Lily blushed, fumbling for an answer.

“Oh, well-”

“That we’re having macaroni and cheese casserole!” Brent blurted out, “I just, I thought we were going to have spaghetti, and I hate that you know, and so I was excited and wanted to share with all of you…” He trailed off at the incredulous looks his mother and grandfather were shooting him, Lily having buried her head in her hands in a mixture of despair and sympathetic mortification at his fumbling. “I just…Macaroni is great!” He then fled the room at top speed.

There was silence for a minute, and then Lily raised her head from its buried position, taking in the “what the hell?” faces that were rapidly transforming into suspicious “what did you do?” faces. “So just for the record, before I tell you what Brent was on about, I was most definitely going to tell you this later today, after dinner. I know now isn’t the time for keeping secrets, and that wasn’t my intention.”

“Hmmm,” Lynn said, the hand that had been continuously rearranging Billy’s blankets moving to fold itself neatly in her lap with the other, as she appraised her daughter, “Just for the record, I believe you, that you were intending to tell us about whatever this is later. But now is not the time to keep secrets for any length of time, and I think you know that. Don’t you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Lily faced her mother head on, her blush still staining her cheeks but face otherwise composed, “I do. There weren’t really a lot of opportunities earlier, but I suppose I should have told you when I first came up here. It’s just today has been hectic to say the least, and I didn’t want to disturb the peace.” 

Theo interrupted now, “Can we drop the discussion of not keeping secrets and just hear the actual secret please?” Lynn, whose mouth had already been opening to answer Lily when Theo spoke, shut it for a second time at the mild look he sent her way. He didn’t say it out loud, but she was sure the words “a time and place, a time and place” were meant to be heard in that look, and she simply nodded for her daughter to go on.

“Lexi came to me after lunch, and told me that she’d talked to Cammy about, well their mother,” She gestured reluctantly to the boy in the bed, part of her feeling like just acknowledging the fact that he wasn’t her blood brother was a betrayal, “and, well Cammy didn’t tell her much, really, but she basically said their mother ignores them. Neglects them, and puts on an act for others. And is apparently “worse” to Billy and “talks mean to him” but that could mean so many different things I don’t even know where to start. But mostly, she just isn’t there most of the time, and doesn’t make time for them when she is. Pays the bills and not much else. I don’t know for sure, but considering how often they actually tell us she’s out of town for work or something, and that knowing all of this, I’m sure they’ve been covering up a lot of stuff…I’m not sure if she’s in town for more than a week or so every month, maybe an extra day here and there.” 

Lily took a deep breath, and let herself take in the others facial expressions-they were pissed of course, her mother’s hand having left her lap to clutch at Billy’s leg again, and Mister Theo had his eyes closed, face tight, but well, she couldn't help but notice they didn't seem that surprised. “Lexi said that Cammy implied that it wasn’t so bad when they were little…but I don’t know if I believe it. Do you remember when they first started coming over? They were both so independent, especially Billy, used to doing things for themselves. Do you remember when he scraped his knee so bad? We ran to get you Momma, me and Brent, because it was bleeding terribly, but by the time we got you, Billy had gotten himself up and into the bathroom, washing his knee and not entirely sure what the big deal was. He was using the first aid kit tweezers to pull little bits of gravel out of his knee, calmly. What kind of eight year old does that?” 

Lynn nodded, she remembered, very well, and had been more than a little disturbed herself-children did not tend to have that high of a pain tolerance, and either way weren’t often stoic when dealing with their own blood. She had honestly worried-once she’d determined he wasn’t in some type of shock-that he was being physically abused in some way, to be so blasé about such a painful injury. Something had been obviously wrong. Yet, she had seen him running about in nothing but cut-offs and sneakers for weeks at a time when the weather had been warm enough. 

There had never been any marks or bruises on either child, and both he and Cammy had seemed well-nourished, if affection starved. Their clothes had always been fairly weather appropriate, if worn, and as clean as could be expected with small, active children. She’d watched very carefully after that, looking for anything truly off, but it was not as though she could report Dawn Knox for not hugging her children enough, for not expressing the proper amount of pride in their small accomplishments. So she’d kept on watching, not sure what else to do, and in the meantime had showered as much affection on the two as she could. 

Even knowing what she did now, what she'd come to suspect over the years, Lynn was not sure there was much she could have done. Neglect of any type was very hard to prove, and when food, clothing and shelter were all provided, well it would have been difficult to get anything to stick...Lynn looked up as Theo spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“He would cut up her hotdogs for her when they first started coming into the soda fountain.” Theo choked up as he said it, bowing his head, “They were both such little things…and he was already playing parent to Cammy, at six years old. I asked them once how they got there-once I knew where they lived I knew it was really much too far for them to walk all by themselves. Billy made up some story about how they walked over from the beauty parlor every Saturday well his mother got her hair done-it would have been a good story if they hadn’t been walking up from the opposite direction.” Theo ran a hand up his face, head still bent, pressing it to his eyes before he spoke again, “He bandaged up his own knee because he’d never had anyone to do it for him before, and he didn’t come up to us about Mayfeather because even though he’s been a member of this family for over half his life we will never be able to erase all the times he had no choice but to fend for himself.” Theo stood unexpectedly and walked out of the room, pausing only to squeeze Lily’s shoulder and murmur, “Thank you for telling us, honey.” before he disappeared out the door.

Lily turned to her mother to ask her what to do next, but Brent chose that moment to holler up the stairs about supper, and as their eyes met Lynn smiled sadly, and gestured with her hand towards the door before standing herself, “Come on love, let’s go get washed up.” 

Lily stood, then said quietly, “Momma, what do we do? This-this can’t just be ignored.” 

Lynn took a step closer to her daughter and carded a hand through her hair, “Everything will be just fine, baby, but it’s not for you to do something about alright? Let the grown-ups handle this one. I promise, it will not be ignored.” Lily opened her mouth to protest this, but Lynn spoke over her, “If it makes you feel any better we’ve already decided we’re going to try and arrange for Billy and Cammy to come and live either here or with your Uncle Gav.”

Lily eyed her mother a bit critically, “How? It’s not going be that easy.”

“You let us worry about that, alright?” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Brent,” called Gav through the living room entrance to his nephew, who was sitting on the couch looking rather shell-shocked and embarrassed for some reason, “Go let everyone upstairs know that dinner is ready, and then wash up, alright?”

Brent looked at him, and his blush getting even deeper, sputtered out, “Uh, actually, I’d rather not. Couldn’t somebody else do it?” Gav stared back at him, annoyed and a bit mystified that such a simple request was being refuted. Brent had started squirming as he kept his eyes on him, and he waited a few more seconds before he spoke.

“No, because I asked you.” Brent opened his mouth to protest again and Gavriil help up a hand, silencing him, “Just go Brent.” 

The boy grumbled but got to his feet, crossing the room and stepping through the opening into the hallway with his uncle’s eyes following him the whole time. As he disappeared down the hallway in the direction of the stairs, Gavriil continued on his own way, heading towards the downstairs bathroom to wash up. As he opened the door he winced as Brent’s voice suddenly rang through the house, calling “Momma! Grandad Theo! Lily! Supper!”, at the top of his lungs from the base of the stairs.

For the love of-as though he couldn’t have done that himself.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Alright, everybody, settle down now,” Momma Lynn eyed Rick and Lily, who were getting far too cuddly for the dinner table, trying not to smile. Brent, who had shouted “Score!” when he saw the bacon chunks on top of the casserole, thought she was talking to him and straightened up, still kind of nervous from his debacle upstairs. Rick and Lily, on the other didn’t even notice till Cammy kicked Rick’s ankle under the table. It took them a second to disentangle, and by then the whole table was smirking at the two.

They joined hands around the old well-worn table. Theo was seated at the head and began the grace, but everyone’s mind was upstairs on the missing member of their family. No one was surprised when the blessing was more serious than usual, and continued on longer, as Theo began to pray for Billy.

“And we ask you Lord, to please look after our Billy. He is so very dear to us, and we pray that you help him to find his way. Let him feel both your love and our love in his heart. Give us the strength to support him in his struggle, and him the humility to accept that offered strength. For we already know the boy is strong, to have survived what he has. He simply needs the guidance to know how to use his strength to help himself; instead of wasting it in the stubbornness of youth, and the faith to lean on us when he needs to. Let us find forgiveness for ourselves for not having seen his struggles, and do not let us place undue blame on the boy for his actions. Thank you for no longer leaving him to suffer in silence, but allowing us to help him. Please give us the strength to come together and move past this as a family, as you have given us so many times in the past. In the name of our lord, Jesus Christ of Nazareth, amen.”

“Amen.” It echoed around the table, everyone unusually solemn and silent for a moment afterwards. Then Brent’s stomach growled, horribly loudly, and Lexi giggled, followed soon after by Cammy, and soon the whole table was roaring, Uncle Gavriil wiping his eyes as Momma leaned on his shoulder just howling, and Mister Theo slapping his knee, laughing with his whole body as he did. Rick picked up a roll out of the bread basket and chucked it at Brent, hitting him in the face and making everyone else laugh harder. Brent just picked up the piece of bread from where it had landed, and took a bite, ripping a hunk off with his teeth.

“F’anks.” He swallowed a second later and grinned impudently at Rick, “I was hungry.”

Rick gave him a mock salute, grinning as he said, “I noticed,” and then grabbed the serving spoon out of the casserole, scooping up a piece of cheesy broccoli from the top and preparing to take aim. His grin widened when Brent obligingly opened his mouth and leaned back to give him a better chance.

“Boy’s-no.” Lynn was still laughing, but shaking her head, “Come on now, that’s enough.”

“I don’t know Lynnie-dinner and a show isn’t something you get every day,” Theo teased, “if the boys get good enough we could have them put on an act at the soda fountain.” As Gavriil and the girls about fell over laughing, and the boys gave each other considering looks, Lynn half-mock, half-real glared at Theo.

“No. No giving them ideas.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*


	8. And We Trudge On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues while Billy sleeps, and we see the other family members struggling to cope with this newest upheaval in their lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!

Brent and Cammy were giggling and kissing in the doorway to Brent's bedroom clearly having gotten distracted as they were entering, and jumped when Rick cleared his throat behind them. Rick grimaced apologetically as the two glared at him, “Hey, sorry, I need to talk to Brent. In private. It's important.”

“Um, we were kind of busy here.” Cammy was blushing, but still looked at Rick expectantly. “So,” She continued a moment later, when he hadn't left yet, “...is there a reason this can't wait?”

“It's important.” Rick said insistently, and Cammy rolled her eyes, but nodded, disentangling herself from Brent reluctantly.

“Fine, fine, I'll leave, but you totally suck you know.” She kissed a slightly dismayed looking Brent on the mouth, “Come find me when you two are done plotting.” 

As she started down the hallway Rick hissed after her,“We aren't plotting anything!”

“Are too.” Cammy said over her shoulder as she walked towards Lily's old room, assuming her sisters were in there.

“Are not.” 

“Are too.” Cammy called again before disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her, assuring she got the last word.

“Dude.” Brent said with a scowl on his face when Rick finally turned back to him. “Not cool.”

“Sorry,” Rick didn't sound particularly apologetic, and Brent kept scowling. “Can we talk in your room?”

“You. Suck.” Brent over enunciated, and then sighed, giving up the point and stepping back to let Rick into the room, “Sure, come in, come in, you're still a cock-blocker though.” Once the door was shut, he turned back to Rick and asked “What's up?”

“Well first of all, in the future I'd really rather not have to hear about your cock. Especially in relationship to Cammy. You can just keep that to yourself.” Rick grimaced.

Brent snorted in spite of himself, “Haha Rick, very funny. Seriously, though, what's up?” He looked at him in earnest, and Rick nodded, getting to the point.

“How would you like to help me get revenge on the person who got Billy hooked?” He looked seriously at Brent, holding up his hand to halt him when he first opened his mouth. “Listen for a minute. This is serious. This is going to be a lot more dangerous than basically anything we've ever done before. I called around after-well, I called around, and Mayfeather has a way worse reputation than I ever realized.” If anything Momma Lynn had understated how dangerous he was. It wasn't that Rick hadn't heard some of the stories...but he'd assumed they were just that, stories. Wrong.

People Rick would have said weren't scared of anything had been wary to talk about the man, and what they had told him had not been good. “We could get hurt, possibly pretty badly. Or arrested. And if neither of those things happen, we're still pretty much guaranteed to get in a whole shitload of trouble, 'cause well, there's pretty much no way what I'm thinking of won't get around town, and even if no one can prove it, Momma Lynn and Uncle Gav will know it was us.” And that was only step one of the plan, he didn't add. “What do you say, are you in?” 

Brent didn't even hesitate, “I'm in. What do you have in mind?”

“Okay,” said Rick, leaning conspiratorially towards Brent, “Here's what I'm thinking...”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“The boys are plotting something.” Cammy announced as she shut the door behind her, doing her best to sound as though she knew more than she did.

“When are they not?” Lexi asked, not looking up from the laptop perched on the end of Lily's bed, Lily nodding from where she sat next to her.

“Yeah, but I don't think this has anything to do with toilet-papering the sheriff's house.” Cammy huffed as neither of the other young women seemed to pay her much attention, “So? Are we just going to pretend nothing's happening?”

“Yes.” Lily nodded her head again without looking up from the show, “So we have plausible deniability when they get caught.”

Cammy cocked her head to the side, considering this, then shrugged and moved to join the others on the bed, “Yeah, I guess that's a pretty good point.”, and then, “Budge over.” to Lexi as she sat down and grabbed a handful of potato chips. As she chewed she mulled over the situation in her head not paying any attention to the show even as she stared at the screen and after a long moment spoke up, “So how sure are you guys they're going to get caught?”

“A hundred and ten percent.” Lexi stated nonchalantly, “Shh, Daria said something funny.” Lily wasn't quite so sure, but she nodded in agreement anyway, not wanting Cammy getting involved, particularly if they didn't get caught before they did-well, whatever it was they were going to do. Like she'd said, plausible deniability.

She'd make Rick tell her later. 

“So,” Cammy said, a mischievous grin making the faint scattering of freckles stand out on her cheeks, wisps of blonde hair falling into her face as she leaned conspiratorially towards her sisters, “How much money do you wanna put on it?”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“I called Allen.” Lynn announced as she scooped leftover casserole into a Tupperware dish. Gavriil looked up, surprised and annoyed, from where he was bent over loading the dishwasher to glare at his sister's back.

“Seriously? Why the hell did you do that?” 

Theo sitting at the end of the kitchen table, pursed his lips over his cup of tea and looked at his son scoldingly, “Gavriil...he's family.”  
The man in question opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. He couldn't deny it, much as he didn't like him. Wished he could sometimes, but...he nodded, and went back to loading the dishwasher, stiffly, making it clear he wasn't happy with his body language.

“Well, what did he say?” Theo asked quietly. Lynn, snapping the lid onto the top of the tupperware dish, took a second to respond.

“I had to leave him a message, he didn't pick up.” Lynn kept talking as she picked up the empty casserole dish and carted it over to the sink, and set it to soak, “I wanted you guys to know in case he calls one of you. I'm hoping he'll know some useful people, might have some connections we can use in planning.”

“He probably has Mayfeather's number,” Gavriil mumbled snarkily, not intending it for any ears but his own. Theo-damn those new hearing aids-had clearly heard by the look he directed at his son. Dammit. He stood up, feeling the need to get out of there before he said something he would regret. 

Something else. 

“I'm going to take a walk. Need some air.” Lynn turned around, reaching out a hand to her brother-she hadn't realized he would be this upset-but Gavriil was already nearly out the doorway, and she let it fall back to her side.

“Well that could have gone better.” Lynn walked over and collapsed into the chair next to Theo's at the head of the table, resting her chin on her hand.

“Those two have always had their rivalry. And Gavriil has never forgiven him for what happened with Rick.” 

Lynn frowned, before speaking frankly, “I don't know that I've forgiven him for what happened either-or at least I haven't forgotten it. But he's done his best to become a better person. He's gone to counseling, he's been sober, sober consistently, for years. He made his peace with Rick. And honestly, I'm tired of being mad.”

Theo leaned over and patted her hand, “Well, you always were the most rational of my babies. Your brother lets his emotions get away from him, sometimes.”

Lynn let herself sag a bit in her chair, “I wish I could do that, sometimes. I'm so tired Theo.” Theo squeezed the hand he'd been patting and looked scrutinizingly at her, noting the bags under her eyes, and the drawn pull to her mouth.

“I think you need some rest, honey.”

“It's not even eight o'clock at night.”

“I didn't tell you to go to bed,” Theo said mildly, “But I am telling you to take some time to relax-read a book, watch a movie. You've had a long few days.”

“I'm fine.”

“Lynn.” There was a thread of iron in Theo's voice, and she caved slowly as he kept his gaze fixed on her.

“...okay. But I'm going to start by just sitting here for a while longer.”

“Of course, honey. We can sit here as long as you need.” Theo scooted his chair around the edge of the table and up against Lynn's, close enough that he could wrap an arm around his oldest and tuck her into his side, “I'm so proud of you, you know. You're such a good daughter to me, such a good momma to those kids. None of what's happened is your fault. You know that right?” Lynn didn't cry-she cried so rarely that it certainly would have alarmed Theo if she had-but she turned and buried her head in her father's shoulder, hiding from the world in a place that had always been safe for her, and did not move for a long, long, time. 

*.*.*.*.*.* 

Theo ambled out onto the porch where Gavriil sat on the railing, leaning his side against the post, and came to a stop next to his son, standing with his hands in his pockets as they looked out at the night sky. “Your sister did the right thing, calling Allen.”

“I know she did.” Gavriil admitted softly. “Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

“No, no, I suppose it doesn't,” Theo said with a soft chuckle. “Do you think you can play nice if he shows up? Because I think this one might just bring him into town.”

“I can if he does.” 

“In other words, you two will be at each others throats, except for when you have a bigger enemy to team up against.”

“It's a formula that's always worked well for us in the past.” Gavriil smirked with a shrug, before sighing. “Allen is family, you're right, and I won't argue otherwise. I was even starting to like him a little, messed up as we both were over...when I came back to town, we finally had something in common, as awful as that might sound...and then...” Gavriil shook his head.

“He did something horrible, and instead of just feeling angry, you felt betrayed because even at his worst you thought he was better than that.” 

“You too, huh?”

“Yep.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Alright guys,” said Gavriil leaning on the doorway to Lily's old room, smiling at his brood scattered around it, “It's getting late-who's staying and who's going?”

“Eager to get rid of us?” Lily said archly, amusement threaded through her tone, head leaning back against the wall her and Rick were cuddling by.

Gavriil smiled dryly back, “You'd think I would be by now wouldn't you, but no. We need to set up extra beds if everyone is staying.” 

“Me and Lily are going to head home,” volunteered Rick, “So the girls could sleep in here.”

“Grandad Theo needs a place to sleep,” Lexi was shaking her head, “He should sleep in here, and we can sleep down in the living room.”

“I could sleep in Brent's room with him, so Lexi can have the couch.” Cammy's voice was studiously innocent and Rick started laughing so hard he practically had a fit, doubling over, Lily patting his back as she shook her head at Cammy, amused despite herself. Brent had seemingly frozen, looking as though he wasn't quite sure what had just happened, Lexi snickering at his expression. Gavriil raised an eyebrow and looked down his long nose at his youngest. 

“No.” 

“But-”

“No.”

Cammy pouted, just a bit. Really she'd just been winding her uncle up, but he could have played along. Brent who was now looking as though he thought Gavriil might kill him, spoke up, wanting to change the subject quickly, “We could all three sleep in the living room again tonight? So you and Grandad can have the beds, and we don't have to get the camp ones down from the attic.” He directed the last bit at his uncle, and Gavriil tried to nod, but before he could, Brent, apparently thinking he was angry, began to babble, “In separate sleeping bags! I swear, and me and Cammy won't even sleep next to each other, I'll sleep on the other side of the room,” Brent was in full babble mode by now, and Gavriil motioning for him to calm down, as he did his best not to laugh, didn't seem to be registering, “Or I'll sleep out in the hallway-or on the porch! Or maybe in the shed-that way the wind wouldn't blow on me. Hey, that would be kind of like camping.” Brent had lost his nervousness now, and actually seemed to be a bit pleased with the idea. Gavriil couldn't help it anymore and let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. 

“For god's sake Brent, of course you don't have to sleep in the shed. You can sleep in the living room with the girls, if you're kind enough to give up your bed.” Gavriil bit his lip to keep from laughing anymore, not wanting to embarrass the boy, but really...

Everyone began to stand up, heading downstairs, except for Rick who moved down the hall to Lynn's office, in search of his keys. As they started down the stairs Brent looked back at his uncle, “Hey, so could I sleep in the shed if I wanted?”

“...Why would you want to sleep in the shed?” He did not continue with “Why would anyone want to sleep in a shed? Ever?” on the grounds that it might have hurt Brent's feelings.

“I dunno-just sounded cool after I thought about it.” Brent shrugged and grinned, knowing he was being a bit ridiculous, but the idea had stuck in his head for some reason.

“It's up to you I suppose, if you don't care about the spiders or mosquitoes...”

Brent frowned, reconsidering, “Yeah, on the other hand, it's probably pretty crowded in there, with the lawn mower and everything...”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lynn, ensconced in an arm chair in her study, looked at Rick over the edge of her reading glasses trying not to let her amusement show as he tried and failed to bring up the subject of his keys without actually bringing it up. After another minute of him hedging she took pity on him, “Just ask me already Rick.”

“Can I have my keys back?” Lynn raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly added “Please.”

She considered him for a minute-she fully intended to give them back to him tonight, and she was sure he already knew that. But she still wanted to make something clear. “You can have them-in a minute. I want to remind you of something first. I get that you're going to tell me no sometimes. And most of the time that's fine, I might not like it, but you're an adult and entitled to your own choices and opinions. But not when it comes to your safety. Not when it comes to your life. I don't care how old you are, if I tell you not to do something because it's truly, truly, dangerous, then you don't do it. Hear me?”

Rick nodded solemnly, another twinge of guilt hitting his gut. “I hear you.” 

Lynn nodded, pointing across the room to her desk, “Bring me my purse and I'll get them for you.” As he walked over to it, she sighed, unable to let go of the feeling that this was far, far from over no matter what he said. Rick wasn't a liar-far from it in fact-but she couldn't help but feel that he may just have done so. Lynn was knocked out of her thoughts as Rick approached again, their eyes meeting as he leaned over to give her the purse, and then to her amazement Rick blushed. Not a full-on, red as a tomato blush, of the type Brent was famous for, of course but the patches of red were clear on his cheeks, and the tips of his ears too-which wasn't an easy feet with his dark honey-brown skin tone, and not something he usually did even when embarrassed. His mother had been a blusher, even though she'd been darker even than Rick, but Rick took after Al in that regard, a bit stoic. She eyed him, a bit surprised, and then fished her keys out of her purse and handed them to him, “Here honey.” 

It took Rick a second to react, and then he tightened his hand around the keys, “Thanks, um, I guess we'll head out then.” He jerked his head towards the door, running his free hand over his head, fingers pulling nervously on the tight curls, even as he was doing his best to act as though his face wasn't still hot as the sun. 

That boy was more than up to something. But Lynn decided not to push for now, knowing it wouldn't do any good at the moment anyway. “Okay love. Drive careful.” Rick bent down briefly and they embraced in a way that was not quite a hug, and then he was out the door.

Oh yes, he was up to something. Edie had always blushed the brightest when she was feeling guilty.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily leaned forward and turned down the radio, something that would ordinarily have made Rick grumble but he didn't even seem to notice. She turned to face him, adjusting the seat belt strap so it didn't choke her. “Okay, so it's time to spill. What did you and Brent plan, and why are you so preoccupied?”

“We didn't plan anything.” Rick kept his eyes on the road, but his thumb started tapping rhythmically against the wheel, and Lily raised a delicate eyebrow.

“Okay, that was a lie.” She was more amused than anything, and shook her head at him, “We both know you're going to tell me eventually, might as well do it now.”

Rick sighed, knowing she was right, “Fine...you have to promise not to tell no matter what you think of the plan though.”

Lily frowned, affronted, “When have I ever told on you?”

“Summer of 2000.” Rick half smirked-half scowled-he'd been furious at the time, but in retrospect he couldn't really blame her. Mostly.

“Oh...well to be fair, you nearly blew yourself up.” Homemade fireworks were NOT a good idea. Yeah, Lily still had to say she'd made the right call on that one.

“So I got the recipe a little wrong the first time...” Lily rolled her eyes, and decided just to wait him out, and sure enough he started talking again in a minute. “Okay, well it's still very much a work in progress, but...” 

Lily tried to keep her face from showing her skepticism, but by the time he finished, a few minutes after they pulled into their driveway, knew there was no way she had succeeded. “Rick...you're setting yourself up to get caught. Or worse.”

“That's kind of part of the plan Lily. Well, the getting caught part, not anything worse.” Lily gaped at him, a bit frustrated.

“I figured that out-but why?”

“No one suspects anything when you've already done it.” He shook his head when Lily opened her mouth again, speaking before she could. “You already know too much-more than Brent even. I can't tell you anymore, mostly 'cause I'm not sure yet, myself.” With that he climbed out of the car and heading towards the front door, Lily still shaking her head at his words.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lynn laid her head on the kitchen table, exhausted, mug of black tea sitting ignored next to her hand. Somehow she always wound up back in the kitchen. “Caffeine won't help you relax. You know, like Theo said you had to.” came Gavriil's voice from behind her, vaguely amused.

“Shut-up, I need it.” Lynn groused, but still made no move to pick up the tea. Gavriil chuckled and plunked himself down in a chair near his sister.

“Okay, okay.” There was a lull as the tension in the room seemed to ease just a little bit. “What if I said I needed a shot of whiskey?”

Lynn flung a hand towards one of the higher cupboards in the kitchen, and with a tired smile Gav hoisted himself up again and walked to it, opening the cupboard and pulling out the bottle and a shot glass, only to pause as he saw Theo walk into the room out of the corner of his eye. The man noticed and looked over at him, snorting, and said, “What? When have I ever cared about you having a shot or two?” Gav decided not to mention that well Theo had never actually said anything, he knew he worried-and that since it had more to do with his father-Alik that was-then it ever would to do with him they avoided the topic-and just shrugged instead.   
Theo clapped him on the shoulder, “Pour me one too.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“I thought you were going to sleep in the shed?” teased Cammy as she, Brent, and Lexi sat in their sleeping bags in front of the tv, backs leaning against the couch and a bowl of popcorn given pride of place in front of them.

“Okay, can we forget that ever happened? Please?” Brent mumbled, a blush crawling up his face. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Cammy reached out a hand to touch his cheek, trying not to laugh as Brent swatted her hand off.

“Be careful Cammy, you might scare him away with your feminine wiles.” As the girls descended into giggle fits, Brent rolled his eyes and grabbed the clicker.

“First off, I hate you both. Second, I'm starting the movie.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Giggling, pushing and shushing each other the three made their way out the front door, and stumbled onto the front lawn where they lay on the dewy grass, staring up at the sky. Brent pulled a slightly crumbled joint from behind his ear, and lit it before speaking, voice husky from the smoke in his lungs, “Red light, green light.” 

“Green light!” Came from both girls, Lexi's just edging out first and Brent passed the joint in her direction. They sat there for a minute passing the joint back and forth and listening to the crickets and bullfrogs as the dew slowly soaked into their pajamas, the night breeze blowing gently over them. 

“So how long do you think it's going to be before anyone actually talks to us about what's going on with Billy?” 

“In this family?” Brent scoffed at Lexi's question, “It won't happen unless we ask. And if we ask any of the adults we'll get a watered down happy version.”

“And Billy isn't going to want to talk about it,” Cammy concluded with a sigh, taking the end of the joint, now more of a roach, and putting it neatly to her lips as she inhaled, then passed it on to Brent. “We might get the whole story out of Rick and Lily, unless they think Billy wouldn't want us to know.”

“Well we know the basics,” said Brent, “Billy's hooked on meth, has been for awhile, and it's Artie Mayfeather who got him that way.” He noticed both the girls were staring at him, and confused, asked, “What?”

“Uh, you know a heck of a lot more than either of us apparently,” Lexi said, arching an eyebrow, “So spill.”

The two girls listened intently as Brent told them the little he'd been able to glean off Rick and Billy himself. When he was done, Cammy sat quietly for a minute and then announced, “I want in.”

“What?” 

“Whatever you and Rick are planning-and I know you're planning something-I want in. Billy is my brother. Even more than he is yours, and that might not be fair, but it's true. I want in.” 

“No way in hell.” Brent's voice was serious beyond a doubt, unusual for him and Cammy opened her mouth to argue and then shut it with a click, staring at him for a minute more.

“Fine. Fine, but I want details. As soon as you're able to give them to me. You know I won't tell.”

Brent nodded, not sure if he would do so or not, but not wanting to argue about it. Cammy, who wasn't stupid, looked at him sceptically. Lexi, who had decided to stay out of it, decided now was the time to pull out the rather gigantic bag of gummy bears she had somehow stuffed in her pants pocket and use them as a distraction. 

They ate some of the gummy bears and smoked another joint, and then started pelting each other with the leftover candy, laughing and wrestling about on the lawn, making far more noise than they should have-when the sound of a window opening overhead made them freeze where they were, only their heads turning to see a supremely annoyed Mister Theo glaring down at them.

“Uh, hi Grandad Theo,” Cammy tried, calling up to him with her best innocent look.

“Don't you hi Grandad me! It is the middle of the damn night, some of us are trying to sleep-which is exactly what you three need to be doing, not out on the front lawn smoking pot-and don't think I don't know that's exactly what was going on.” They just stared back at him guiltily, and he snorted in frustration. “Inside, and to bed. Now!”

They practically ran into the house, leaving behind the remains of their gummy bear fight. Well, they could explain that to Lynn in the morning, Theo thought about to pull his head back inside and close the window when he noticed he had an audience across the street, and supposed he should say something. “Hello Amit, how was work?” 

Amit, just getting off from the swing shift at the lumber mill outside of town, smiled and called back, “Work was boring, but the entertainment I just got more than makes up for it. Although I have to admit, I'm kind of terrified-my kid's are going to be teenagers in a couple of years. Is this what I have to look forward to?”

“Yes.” Theo returned dryly, before waving goodnight to the man and pulling his head inside. The Shah children, a sweet pair of boy and girl twins who spent a lot of their time reading books in various trees around the neighborhood, were not known for mischief-but in his experience all teenagers would drive you crazy in some way or another.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen walked into his dark apartment with a sense of relief, flipping on the light switch and throwing his coat in the general direction of the hook on the wall. A malfunction had shut down half the machines on his floor at work and cost him nearly three hours. Food, shower, bed, in that order was the only thing on his mind at the moment, and he very nearly ignored the beeping coming from the cellphone he'd forgotten on the charger that morning, but when he picked it up, to shut it up, he saw the name on the screen and frowned. Lynn. His sister-in-law almost never called, and then only when it was important. Something was wrong.

Al's stomach growled as he went into his voice mail and held the phone to his ear, but he ignored it, frown deepening as he listened to Lynn's rather harried voice. What was with that pretend joviality at the beginning, trying-even just for a second-to sound much more cheerful than she was? And needing a favor, fine, but it was unlike Lynn not to just tell him what was going on. What the hell was she playing at?

He glanced at the phone's clock, grimacing. 2:30. Much too late to call someone who got up at four. He'd just have to wait for the morning and hope it wasn't too serious.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent sat with his back against the porch wall staring out at the clear night sky. The girls had gone to bed hours ago. Sleep just wouldn't seem to come tonight, but he didn't mind. 

He'd lived here his whole life and he still couldn't get over the stars. How bright they were. He could stare at them for hours, tracing the constellations with his eyes, going over the stories in his head. It wasn't something many people would expect him to know-most people expected him to not know much of anything-but he knew them all. It was the one thing he really remembered about his father, a quiet voice talking steadily about the stars, mixing science and legend as though they were one, and never even thinking that his young son wouldn't understand. 

It was the one thing he'd left him, and it might not seem like a lot to most people, but really it was everything. You could go anywhere if you knew the stars. You were free.

You were supposed to hate your father if he abandoned you. But Brent had never been able to hate him.

He'd given him the stars.

The backdoor creaked and Brent felt a sudden deep surge of possession-he didn't want to share the night, the crisp cool air, the crickets song, and most of all the stars, with anyone. Earlier had been different-this was his time. Then Lexi plopped down next to him, dark circles under reddened, teary eyes, and he felt like an ass.

“Couldn't sleep?”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs, shivering, “Nope.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yep.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” The two sat in silence watching the stars for a few minutes and then Brent started to talk, quietly, “see that big star there, beneath Hercules foot?” He pointed and Lexi followed his finger's path with her eyes, straining a bit, and then nodding. “That's the constellation Draco, and it got it's name from the legend about the twelve labors of Hercules. His last labor was to get these golden apples from the garden of the daughters of Hesperus which was guarded by a hundred-headed dragon...”


	9. Lack of Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the rest of the family is busy moving Brent into his new apartment, Rick is on a mission to find himself some back up.

Lynn shut and locked the front door quietly behind her, yawning all the while, dark circles rimming her eyes. She tried to smile as she saw the sun, just barely peeping up over the tree line, but couldn't quite seem to manage it. She walked down the porch steps and started to turn to walk down the path to the driveway when she noticed it. She stared around her in disbelief. Gummy bears. Gummy bears were everywhere, some melting into the grass now, and leaving little colorful spots of goo behind. Gummy bears. 

Everywhere.

A strangled sound, half sob-half laugh left her throat as Lynn stared at the mess in her front garden. The emotions just seemed to bubble out of her as she stood there, till she was laughing almost hysterically as tears ran down her face. She laughed so hard she couldn't stand up and sank to the ground. “It's the gumdrop forest...only it's gummy bears and my front lawn!” She pounded the ground and laughed till her stomach ached. Then slowly, the laughter faded away and Lynn was left kneeling on the ground with nothing but the tear tracks drying on her face and dirt stains on the knees of her scrubs, empty. She stared out at nothing for a long moment, and then with a sigh and a shake of her head, wiped her face and got to her feet. She wrangled the wrapper from where the breeze had blown it into one of her flower pots and pulling a napkin from her purse, began to calmly and methodically pick up each bear, or really, mound of melting sugar gunk, making sure none were missed, and depositing them back in the bag. When she was done she turned around and went across the driveway, putting both the bag and napkin in the garbage can on the side of the house. She used a hand wipe to erase the tear marks from her face, tidied her hair, and straightened her clothes.

It was past time to go to work, if she didn't hurry she'd be late.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Cammy padded down the hall in her pajamas, trying not to wake anyone as she approached her destination, knowing the rest of the household was still asleep except for whoever was in the shower. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened the guest room door, doing her best to be silent as she poked her head in. As she gazed at her brother she frowned. He was in nearly the same position he'd been in when she'd checked on him yesterday, hardly stirred at all, and if anything he seemed even worse off then he had been, paler and somehow shrunk into the bed. She shifted a bit where she stood, knowing she couldn't do anything to help, certainly not well he slept, but not ready to leave yet either. She heard the footsteps behind her, trudging down the hall from the upstairs bathroom, and could tell by the gait that it was Uncle Gav, but even as he came to a stop behind her Cammy couldn't tear her eyes away from Billy.

“Morning Bushka,” Uncle Gav yawned through the last syllable, rubbing a towel on his already mostly dry hair, “I didn't think anyone else was up.”

The girl shrugged, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from her brother. She opened her mouth to say she couldn't sleep but instead what came out was, “Should Billy still be asleep?” It had been afternoon when he'd been carried upstairs to bed, and yeah, Momma Lynn said he would sleep for a long time when she asked, and okay, it was early in the morning...

But still, she'd figured even if he wasn't up, he wouldn't just be laying there, like...like he was dead. 

Uncle Gav reached out and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, “According to your Momma Lynn, and she is the expert, this is expected. Billy needs to sleep to recover and probably won't wake up today except maybe to eat and drink.” Cammy nodded, blinking back tears she'd only just realized were in her eyes. “I was about to go down and make myself some breakfast, do you want something?”

Cammy shook her head, trying not to sniffle, “No thanks Uncle, I'm good.”

“Are you sure?” Gav questioned, frowning in concern-he didn't really think Cammy wanted to be alone right now, and with no one else up and about it was that or come down to the kitchen with him. “I'll make you a hole in one.” 

Cammy hesitated for a moment-she knew Uncle Gav had been getting ready for work, and didn't want to hold him up-but, that was her favorite. And Uncle Gav didn't try and make it healthy like Momma did, adding spinach or other veggies-just fried bread with a hole in the middle for the egg, and crispy cheese on top, like it should be. Her stomach growled and after an amused look from her uncle she nodded, glancing back at Billy once, and Gavriil leaned around her to pull the door shut, “Come on, let's let your brother sleep.” He guided her over to the stairs, trailing after him as he moved ahead...

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen stared at the phone in his hand, his mind still processing what Lynn had told him before she'd had to get off the phone, only able to take a short break from her rounds. 

The truth was he didn't know Billy, or Cammy either, well at all. They didn't call him uncle the way the others did. But that was far and away his own fault-he'd been so deep in the sauce at the time they came into the picture that even Theo had all but washed his hands of him. Wasn't more than a couple years after that Rick had moved into Gav's, and by that point, despite a brief stint in AA-okay, a few brief, failed, stints in AA-he'd been so drunk most of the time he hadn't known his own name. Lynn hadn't exactly been inviting him to family dinners.

Didn't change the fact that Billy was family. Didn't change the fact that his boy called him brother. 

And he didn't like people who preyed on children. No one did he supposed, no one sane anyway, but it took a special kind of bastard to hook a kid on a drug for his own amusement.

And that was exactly what Mayfeather had done. Hadn't done it to help him work faster or whatever random crap he'd fed the boy. Would have been easier and cheaper to just fire him, or if Ryan wouldn't let him do that, have him be a gopher, fetching and carrying, delivering water and such. And there wasn't any money to be made off a sixteen year old kid from a blue collar family.

No, he'd done it for his own amusement. To have someone he could manipulate and control. Al knew the bastard well enough to know that.

He'd never been friends with the man-Mayfeather didn't have any friends, not really-but once, when he'd been at his worst, he'd taken to running with his crowd. Hadn't realized what he'd been getting into at first, hadn't realized Mayfeather was part of his new “friends” right away-not that that was really an excuse. He wasn't proud of it. 

And no one knew. He'd left town not long afterwards, cleaned up his act. Started to mend the broken fences with his boy, his family. Hadn't looked back.

Sure as hell hadn't ever planned to tell anyone.

Al swallowed. He knew things about Mayfeather that none of the others would. Things that could help. Didn't have much of a choice really.

First things first, he had a few more calls to make, people to tell he wasn't going to be around, and then a few old friends to see what the news around town was...see what else Artie had been up to.  
It would take a day or two to arrange things, get the time off work, but after that, it looked like he was headed home. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

As Lexi wandered into the kitchen, sleepy and still in her P. J’s, she was surprised to see Lily at the stove stirring what smelled an awful lot like her banana and honey oatmeal. “I thought you went home last night?”

“I did, but Momma and Uncle Gav both had to go to work, and we still have to move Brent into his apartment today. Plus, someone will have to stay with Billy, so I figured the more people the better. Rick will be by later on too, he had a work meeting this morning.” She smiled over her shoulder at Lexi, “Would you hand me the ginger out of the spice cupboard, please? I thought I'd grabbed it with the cinnamon and nutmeg but I guess I didn't.” Lexi obligingly walked over to the spice cupboard-which she had always thought was too far away from the stove-and handed it to Lily, who added a generous portion to the oatmeal as she stirred it. Lexi leaned in and took a whiff, the scent of caramelized banana's filling her nose. Lily couldn't cook many things, but she had a special knack with oatmeal.

“How long till it's done?”

“About ten minutes. There's some fruit on the table if you can't wait.” Lexi meandered over to the table and grabbed a satsuma out of the big bowl in the middle, and then propped herself up on the other end of the L shaped counter, quickly peeling and pulling apart the moist and slightly sticky orange segments, and popping them in her mouth.

“Brent and Cammy still asleep?” 

“Well, I thought I heard Cammy get up earlier, but when I got up she was back in her sleeping bag. We were up pretty late.”

“You want to try and wake them? I know it's still kind of early, but Brent will sleep until noon if we let him.” Lexi nodded and hopped off the counter, “Here, wait,” Lily held out a spoon with a taste of oatmeal on it, “try this. Good?” 

Lexi gave her a thumbs up, “Perfect.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Rick was not at a work meeting.

He didn't like lying to Lily, not only because it was wrong, but because it put a knot in his stomach the size of a bowling ball. But he couldn't tell her about this.

Rick wasn't supposed to know a lot about the more sordid details of his father's life, never mind that he'd lived with the man through most of them, but there was a bar his father had gone to outside of town (once Theo had made it clear he didn't want his son-in-law served at any of the local bars, and that he did not particularly care if anyone thought he was overstepping his bounds, Allen really hadn't had any choice. God, Rick would always remember his father ranting for days about that, weeks really...), a sort of backwoods, off the grid, old-fashioned biker bar. It was somehow both a very shady and very welcoming place-Allen had brought him quite a few times before he'd made the mistake one night of trying to tell his father he'd had too much to drink to drive them home well he was still upright, and asked for his keys. Rick had been learning by then, and though Al might not remember it, he'd been the one to drive them home most nights.

His dad had disagreed, loudly and not-quite violently, and next thing Rick had known the usually rather cheerful, if wild and raucous, bikers had surrounded his father, speaking in low threatening tones, while Rick himself had been tugged away and was being fussed over by several of their “old ladies”. 

Al hadn't taken him back very often after that, but in a variety of subtle and not so subtle ways it had been made clear to him that he could ask for help there if needed. This probably hadn't been what they were thinking of, but he figured it couldn't hurt to try.

Rick stepped in through the old swinging door, taking note of a few scattered costumers, and walked the couple feet to the bar proper, where a grizzled old man with a jagged scar down his cheek, and more white in his beard than Rick remembered, was looking at him quizzically. “Hey, Charlie, I don't know if you remember me...”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent opened his mouth to try and talk, shifting from foot to foot where he stood at the end of the hallway, only to have the angry man on the other end of the phone cut him off. He did his best to listen patiently to the ranting landlord, knowing that he hadn’t kept his end of the deal when it came to the date he was moving in, starting date anyway, but if the man would just let him explain…

At least he'd gotten to finish his breakfast before he'd called.

He tried again, “Mr. Welsch, we’ve had a family emergency and I-” The older man cut him off again, and Brent, getting frustrated now, balled his hand into a fist at his side as he began to rattle off a list of demands. They’d already taken care of all the paperwork, and he’d been given the key Friday morning. What exactly he was so worried about Brent had no idea. Just as Brent was preparing again to tell him that yes, he would be starting to move in that day, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and without really looking, covered the mouthpiece of the phone, and hissed, “What dammit?” over his shoulder, in a decidedly snappy tone.

There was a pause, and then Mister Theo slowly stepped where he could see him, and Brent rather wished he could sink into the floor. “First off, you watch your tone, Brent Landon. What if I had been your mother? Second, give me that phone. I was just walking through, but I can hear Marty Welsch yelling at you all the way across the hall, and I’d like to talk to him.”

Brent hesitated, not really wanting his grandfather to chew out his already angry landlord, but not accustomed to saying no to Mister Theo. And Mr. Welsch was yelling again, upset that he hadn’t received an answer yet, to the question he’d already asked, and had answered, three times. Deciding he’d better do it before he changed his mind and dragged the situation out more, Brent held the phone out for Theo to take. He felt like a little kid, but he hadn’t exactly been making any headway himself…

“Marty?” Theo spoke into the phone, voice gruffer than usual. “This is Theo Markham, from the convenience store, and the local business and commerce board. You remember.” Theo grunted at whatever Marty said in response, nodding even though the man couldn’t see him, “Yes, yes, it's good to talk to you too. Well, I’m planning to help my grandson move today, but I couldn’t help but overhear the two of you having some words.” He waited for a second to hear whatever Mr. Welsch said in response, “Well, I’d just hate to move him into a bad situation, you see. I suppose I’m a bit overprotective of my grandchildren, I’m sure you understand. I'm really not sure what the problem is.” 

His words were genial and polite, but there was a chord of iron in Theo’s voice, and Brent didn’t have to imagine that Mr. Welsch was falling all over himself to apologize and explain-he could hear him through the phone. Theo listened for a bit, frowning at whatever Mr. Welsch was saying now, “Hey now, wait a minute, it's still Sunday, last I checked that was part of the weekend. Nobody's broken their word. We'll be moving him in today, mostly anyway. Pretty sure I heard Brent tell you that as well.” He listened a bit more, nodding.

“Mmm-hmm,” Mister Theo said, suddenly markedly more cheerful, “That sounds just fine to me. I expect we’ll be bringing the first load over in a few hours at the latest. Mmm-hmm. You have a nice day now.” He pressed the end button and handed the phone back to a still reeling Brent. “Well, there now. I expect you’ll find him to be a sight more polite in the future.” He patted Brent on the shoulder and headed back down the hall calling over his shoulder as he thought of it, “And get yourself ready to go. We’ll head over with the first load once everyone is ready.”

As Brent watched Theo leave, having resolved in about a minute a problem Brent had been sure would fill his whole morning, he grinned, a broad, face covering, grin. His granddad was so freakin’ cool.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“What's wrong honey?” Lynn looked up from the paperwork she was sorting through to see her friend Imelda looking down at her over her cat's eye glasses concerned. She mustered up a smile as she answered her.

“Oh nothing, just not quite enough sleep last night I suppose.”

“Uh-huh.” Imelda did not look impressed. “Well if you want to talk about it you know where to find me...”

Lynn sighed as she watched the other woman walk down the hallway with her tray of medications, swishing her way into the first door she passed. It would be nice to sit down and tell Imelda what was going on. It would be even nicer to just say she was sick, or had a family emergency, and go home. She couldn't quit worrying that somehow something was going to happen with Billy well she was gone. 

But she had paperwork to finish, and today was Mrs. Boone's first day of physically therapy and she wanted to take the nervous woman down herself, she was likely to act up for anyone else. She was always sweet as pie to Lynn, but had apparently thrown her full dinner tray at one of the orderlies after ranting at him for ten minutes last week-and then promptly dissolved into tearful apologies so that the poor man hadn't even the satisfaction of being angry with her. And after that it would be time to do her rounds again, and then it was lunch time and since that mix-up a month ago with poor Mr. Roman getting the non-diabetic meal, she always checked to make sure Katie-Ann had the right amount of meal types as well as getting her own. The girl was sweet, and for the most part good at her work, but really much too scatterbrained for a job where a mistake could cost someone's life...

*.*.*.*.*.*

Charlie remembered Rick.

Or little Ricky as he had called him. Rick was never going to live that nickname down.

But Charlie remembered him, and was happy to see him to boot. Rick hedged around what his actual intentions were, telling the man he needed some advice, and Charlie listened to his story, everything that had happened with Billy, growing outraged or sympathetic in all the right places-really he was a very good audience, and it was rather gratifying. 

Charlie was however not stupid, and raised an eyebrow at Rick when he came to the end. “Well first off kid, if you're looking for someone to “take care” of him, I got to tell you, I'm not that kind of biker. Not anymore anyway. I'm an old man. Don't go asking any of the others either-most of them will say no, and the rest you can't afford. And you don't wanna owe money in that kinda situation. And you certainly don't want word of that kinda thing getting around town. And if you're thinking you're going to get me to tell you it's a good idea to go against your family's wishes, and go after that crazy bastard all by yourself, you've got another think coming. If you were my boy I'd be pissed as all hell at you for even taking things this far. You said they're planning something-wait for it.” 

Rick spluttered, not knowing what to say, and Charlie shook his head, “Let me tell you something about people like Artie Mayfeather. They're like cockroaches, they seem just like any other disgusting bug you can squash with the heel of your boot, but people like Artie, the boot goes down but they don't squash. You can't get the drop on them, they've spent their whole lives getting the drop on others.”

Rick shifted on his stool, and sighed, “I know you're right, but...”

“But nothing. Don't go getting yourself killed being stubborn.” Then he'd smiled at Rick, making it clear that he was pleased to see him regardless, “Now, stay a while, have a drink, and tell us what you've been up to. Used to be, you were in here nearly every week with your old man, but I ain't seen you in years.”

Rick glanced at his watch and wasn't sure if was happy or not to see he had some time to visit. So he told Charlie about work, what his Dad had been up to, and Lily, but really his heart wasn't in it. 

If Charlie wouldn't help him, he'd find other people who would.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Gavriil smiled distractedly, mind mostly focused on home, and thanked his last customer as he handed her her change back, “Thank you Mrs. Reyes, have a nice day now.” He turned back to the line and fought to control his expression as he realized that somehow without him realizing Artie Mayfeather had entered his store and was standing behind his next set of customers. That the man in the dirty flannel was eying the two girls, who Gavriil knew to be friends of Cammy’s and only about 16, up and down, did not help at all. He knew he couldn’t let on if the plan he and Lynn and Theo had started to form last night, or any other for that matter, was to have any hope of working…they could not tip him off.

But god, it would almost be worth it to smash that motherfucker in the face and scream for him to get his child corrupting ass out of Gavriil’s store…

Instead he rang up the two girls' sodas, exchanging pleasantries and promising to tell Cammy they said hello, and made sure to keep his neutral “costumer approved” smile on his face as he turned to Mayfeather and rang up his beer. As the man walked out of the store Gavriil consoled himself with the fact that he would get his.

He would get what he had earned.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Rick pulled his car into the small parking lot outside Wilson Cabinetry and Construction, and as he shifted it into park told himself firmly that he was doing the right thing. Charlie had been a bust, and he knew he'd need some back up to pull this off. He knew the others, in particular Uncle Gav, whose…words about his aborted attack plan for Mayfeather were still playing at the edge of Rick’s mind, would not be pleased if they knew what he was planning, let alone that he was planning to bring other people in on family business without discussing it with them. But he'd already done that, really, so once more couldn't hurt.

He knew he was in for the very least an earful when, not if, but when he was found out, and that was only if things actually unfolded the way he was envisioning. If things went wrong…well he might wind up in trouble with far scarier people than even his Momma Lynn. 

Allowing himself a small smile at his admittedly lame joke, Rick squared his shoulders and stepped out onto the pavement, moving purposefully towards the front door. He could already see Liam, curious because Rick wasn’t working today, peering at him through the plate glass, Henry leaning on the work bench next to him, and Rick raised a hand in greeting at the older man.

Funnily enough, it never occurred to him until later that either of his friends might not like his plan much either. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily, texted Rick for the second time in half an hour-they had to leave, and he'd promised to come over and help Brent get his bed downstairs, and someone was supposed to stay with Billy... *where r u? R u going to be here soon?*, and then put her phone back in her pocket. He should have been here by now. Generally Rick's work meetings had a very definite beginning and ending, not like the ones at the library where it had a lot to do with when the post-grad students doing most of the organizing decided to show up, or when Mrs. Amdur fell asleep in her chair. Well, they did have that big project coming up next week, it was probably just dragging on longer than usual...

She stood up to go tell the others she couldn't get a hold of him, when her phone buzzed in her pocket, and pleased that he'd at least answered, she quickly extracted it. *running late babes, sorry. Try and get outta here soon*. Like she'd thought then.

Lily headed over to where the others were attaching a large tarp over the back of her truck, in case the network of rope and bungee cords they'd used to hold down the few pieces of big furniture weren't enough. She never even thought Rick might be lying.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo made his way up the stairs to check on Billy, a glass of ice water and a note in his hand. Really, as long as the boy was still sleeping, he didn't see any reason that they couldn't get on with the days work-but on the other hand he certainly didn't want him waking up with the house empty, and no idea where everyone had gone.

He slowly pushed open the ajar bedroom door and stepped in, relieved to see that Billy had at least rolled over in bed now, rather than simply laying where he'd been put like he had been. He walked over and set the water and note on the bedside table, and then let himself sink into the chair that was still pulled up by the bed. After a minute he reached out a hand and laid it gently on the side of Billy's head. Billy, actually asleep now rather than passed out, shifted a bit, pressing into his grandfather's hand, and Theo sat there, just listening to him breath for far longer than he had intended.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo appraised the motley crew arranged in front of him, nodding to himself, “Alright, does everyone have everything they need? Cellphones, coats-it’s supposed to rain later-something to amuse yourself with, anything else you might want?”

His grandchild dutifully responded with a chorus of, “Yes, Grandad Theo,” trying not to roll their eyes as he went through a routine that had been a bit more appropriate when their average age was ten, not twenty.

“Everyone’s been to the bathroom?”

This was too much for Brent who, with a roll of his eyes, said, “Oh c’mon Mister Theo, we’re not five, and it’s only about a fifteen minute drive anyway.”

“Do you have any toilet paper packed?” Brent thought for a moment, then shook his head sheepishly. “Again, has everyone been to the bathroom?”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“So then if-”

“No.” Rick looked up in surprise to see Liam looking at him over the rim of his glasses, face looking like it was set in stone.

“What?” Rick glanced over at Henry for support, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Rick scowled as he realized he would get no help from that quarter, and turned back to Liam who had set down the piece of wood he’d been idly carving so he could stare Rick down better. “C’mon, why not? If you guys help it will be way easier.”

“No,” said Liam, face still set, “That’s gotta be one of the stupidest plans I’ve ever heard, and not only are we not helping, you are not doing it either.” Rick opened his mouth to protest, and Liam held up a large calloused hand, “This is not a real life opportunity to reenact the plot of Porky’s, we are not staging any sort of attack on Mayfeather’s trailer or bar or anywhere else.” 

“I have to do something!” Rick clenched his hands and seethed, and Liam, used to his temper, didn’t miss a beat.

“Sure, something. Not that.” Calm, but utterly unmovable, he once again picked up the length of wood-a handle for something Rick thought-and began working at it. “Henry, are you ready to go pick up our lunch order at Sally’s?” 

“Yes boss,” said Henry standing up and grabbing his jacket off the top of the workbench he’d been leaning on, eager to escape the tension.

“Good. Take Rick with you. Get him something too.” Henry stifled a groan, not exactly happy about carting around anyone in such a foul mood, and nodded. He’d kind of been hoping the two would have hashed this out by the time he got back.

“Sure,” He headed towards the door, jerking his head at Rick to tell him to follow. Rick for his part just sat there, now confused as well as angry. 

“I’m good; I can just take off-”

Liam casually shook his head, “You just said you were free 'til after lunch and wanted to visit. No need to run off. You can show me your progress on the Ockham design when you guys get back if you want.” 

Rick, who had been wanting to show Liam his work on that for a while, hesitated, “…Well I kinda need to go check on Billy…” 

“No, you want to go find someone you think will go along with your little plan. Not happening.” Liam picked up a rag and wiped the dust off his carving, before setting to work again. “Go with Henry.”

“Why? You want to keep an eye on me so bad, why don’t I just stay here?” Henry, who had been leaning against the doorjamb wondering pretty much the same thing, winced at the obstinate tone in Rick’s voice. That kid was really looking to get his ass kicked today.

“Because you’re very close to pissing me off. That a good enough reason?” Liam flicked his eyes up just once to land on Rick’s face before looking down at his work. Most of the anger had given way to apprehension. Good. 

“Okay boss, I’m going, I’m going.” Rick pushed himself up, still seeming to maintain his angry slouch as he crossed over to where Henry was trying to pretend like he hadn’t been listening. Liam nodded in satisfaction-he rarely got a “boss” out of Rick even on the job, if he was calling him that now he’d been sufficiently cowed. He got the anger, he really did, but Rick was lucky he’d chucked the attitude-some of it anyway-when he did.

Liam watched until both men had loaded up into the work truck, and Henry was backing out before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He’d been serious when he told Rick his plan was stupid and not going to happen-but that didn’t mean there was nothing to be done. Rick had brought his brothers and sisters by the shop plenty of times since he’d started his apprenticeship three years ago, and frankly Liam liked Billy, he was a genuinely nice kid, which was pretty damn rare. 

He shook his head, thinking about what Rick had told him. Billy, even young as he had been, should have known better. Had known better, if Liam had the right of it. Sad, really. But none of that explained how no one had noticed anything-this was a small town, with deep roots, everybody was in everybody else's business, all the time. It just seemed a little unlikely...well, he would worry about that later.

As he started dialing the first of the numbers that he thought could help make that bastard Artie’s life miserable-he could put a word in quite a few peoples ears and the man would find his work opportunities drying up sooner than later-he smiled to himself. It was a damn good thing that boy was so good with his hands, because he couldn’t strategize worth a damn. The only thing his plan-if you could call it that-would have accomplished was getting them all killed.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lexi grinned from where she sat crammed in the middle of Lily’s truck cab. There wasn’t really enough room for the five of them, but they’d made it work, Lily driving, her and Brent sharing the middle seat, Brent spilling over into the far right seat where Cammy and Mister Theo somehow managed to have enough room to sit comfortably. Or possibly Mister Theo simply didn’t mind, or think much about the cramped quarters.

“Hey, Mister Theo, you still have that music on your phone me and Billy put on there for you?” Lexi practically bounced in her seat when asking this, and Theo nodded his head, an amused, indulgent smile on his face as he looked at Lexi.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do, though I’m not sure how to pick a particular song over another, and sometimes I can’t get it to turn off when I want too.” 

“Oh,” Lexi frowned briefly at this, “Well if you want we can look at it together later. But for now I wanted to hook it into Lily’s speakers, and introduce these guys to Muddy Waters!” Her enthusiasm was back entirely, and Mister Theo, intrigued, pulled out his cell-phone and handed it over.

“You can play it through the truck speakers?” Theo seemed impressed when Lexi nodded from where she was fiddling with some wires that were plugged into Lily’s dashboard.

“Yup.”

“Well I’ll be damned. What’ll they think of next?” Theo shook his head and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the idea of getting to listen to his music in a vehicle for once-you didn’t really get radio stations that played 30’s or 40’s music anymore-and he’d always liked the old stuff best, though he had enjoyed the new dancing style that came with the fifties and rock and roll. Well Muddy hadn’t really gotten famous until his later years his style was what Theo had grown up on, the poor musicians in the cities he roamed that year or two before joining the army doing things with their instruments and electricity that had been years ahead of their time.

“Who’s Muddy Waters?” Cammy asked, looking at Mister Theo. Before he had a chance to answer Brent cut in, looking at Lexi suspiciously.

“This isn’t any of your weird techno crap is it?” Lexi gave him a slightly frustrated look, all but rolling her eyes.

“Why would me and Billy put techno on Grandad Theo’s phone? Why would he be happy we’d put it on there if we did?” Brent had to shrug at this, cocking his head to the side as though trying to think of a reason. “It’s blues, dumbass.”

Brent scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but Theo, who knew once they got started they wouldn’t stop, spoke up, simply and to the point. “That’s enough of that, you two. Just play the song please, Lexi.” Lexi shrugged and pressed play, and Theo leaned back tapping the heel of his hand on the door to the beat as “She’s 19 Years Old,” began to pour out of the speakers. They listened quietly for a minute, Cammy and Lexi both seeming to be just as into it as Theo, but Brent began to develop the strangest look on his face about a minute into the song. Finally he could hold back what was longing to pop out of his mouth no longer.

“Dude, old music is dirty.” The statement was only made funnier by the confused, slightly disgusted look on Brent’s face, and Cammy and Alexis both lost it, making Brent pout at them, Theo shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

“It’s not exactly The Bloodhound Gang, Brent,” said Lily, an amused twist to her voice. Her brother killed her sometimes.

“Well yeah, but I don’t know-somehow the way they say it sounds dirty, even if the words aren’t.” Brent still had a look on his face that indicated his world view had been fundamentally shifted, “I thought everything had to be all PG back then.”

Theo laughed and shook his head, “It’s all about subtlety and how you say what you say. So much music today just out and says things in the simplest terms possible-all about body parts, vaginas and penises, only with even cruder language, and whatnot,” Everyone in the car just kind of froze as this came out of Mister Theo’s mouth, doing their best not to laugh hysterically and slightly uncomfortably. Lily jerked the car straight from where it had drifted just a bit as she had stared dumbfounded at her Grandfather. Had he really just said that? Really? “It’s all crude, don’t know what happened to grace and charm, or even being lyrical. Muddy Waters had more talent in his little finger than any of the rappers you kids listen to nowadays.” Theo scowled to himself, “It’s no wonder so many young men and women have no idea how to go about courting properly with the examples they have. Think it’s normal to go around with everyone they see, because it’s what all the famous people do.”

“Um, yeah,” said Lexi, not sure whether to be horrified or amused, exchanging looks with the other kids, who seemed to be about where she was, “That makes sense…”

Everyone was very, very glad when they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

*.*.*.*.*.*

As they drove away from the diner, with a plastic bag full of Styrofoam containers, Rick let out, oh, the third angry huff in as many minutes, and Henry briefly fantasized about shoving him out the door at the next stop light. He wouldn’t, of course, but the image satisfied him until the next huff hit his ear. “Oh for god’s sake, will you quit acting like something crawled up your butt and died?”

Rick shot a quick glare over at Henry and snapped, “Hey, thanks loads for your help back there,” in about the most sarcastic tone he thought he’d ever heard. With a sigh Henry pulled his cigarette pack out of his shirt pocket, flipping the top up and shaking one out. 

As he lit it, grousing to himself about people who were too old to through tantrums, Rick huffed again, and Henry spoke around the marb protruding from his mouth, “You know what? Liam was right, your plan was stupid, that’s why I didn’t argue. Also, if you huff one more time I’m going to shove you right out of this truck and you can walk back.”

Rick was quiet for a moment, and then spoke up, a tad more subdued, “Liam would kick your ass if you came back without me.”

“Right now it would be worth it.” 

“Sorry.” There was another pause, and then “Was my plan that bad?” There was just a hint of indignation and obstinance back in Rick’s voice and Henry rolled his eyes at his friend’s quick recovery before becoming serious.

“Yes. Bad even for you. About as bad as the one you had last spring that led to us getting into a bar fight and then arrested, only a lot more dangerous. A plan like that goes wrong, you’ll wind up having to do something a lot worse than calling your uncle for bail money.” Both men shuddered at that-Henry hadn’t used his call but when Gavriil had shown up he’d bailed out both of them. By the end of his lecture Henry had earnestly wished he’d just been left in jail. 

“Okay…I know you’re right. Hell, I knew it was a dangerous plan in the first place-I guess I just thought it would be worth it.” Rick seemed defeated, which was completely unlike him and weirded Henry out a bit.

“Hey, it’s not like anyone blames you for wanting to destroy that dickweed. Hell, I’d feel the same way if it was Susie, but you have to be smart about it. You go getting yourself killed how does that help Billy?” Henry wondered if normal people wound up having to scold their friends for forming suicidal revenge plots, and then figured, no, it was only him that could happen to.

“First of all, your sister is thirteen, I’m pretty sure you have a few more years before you have to worry about crap like this. Second, okay, yes, you’re right. The plan is stupid, but I have to do something.” 

Rick was sounding stubborn again, even as his words indicated he was giving in, and Henry was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Braking for a stop light he waited till the truck was at a complete stop, before turning seriously to Rick, “Tell me you’re not still planning to go through with this?” 

Rick shrugged his shoulders and kept his head turned forward, “Okay, I’m not planning to go through with it.” 

“Rick!” 

Rick turned towards him, all his frustration showing in his face again, “Dammit Henry, what do you want me to say? Billy is my baby brother! You just said you’d feel the same way if it were Susie!” The two stared at each other, both breathing heavy until a car honked behind them and Henry turned away with a curse.

There was a moment of heavy silence, broken as they turned onto the block that held their office, “There’s really nothing I can do to talk you out of this is there?” Henry’s voice sounded pained and frustrated, and Rick shook his head firmly sensing he had already won.

“Nope. I have to do it.”

“Fine!” Henry slammed his hand on the steering wheel once as they turned into the parking lot, then again, and Rick wondered if he had pushed too far, “Fine! I’m not gonna let you get killed. Where do you want to meet?”

“Seriously?” Rick tried not to gloat at his victory, but judging from the glare his friend shot him was not successful. “Okay, okay, how about Whiling Park, day after tomorrow? 10 o’clock?” 

“Fine.” Henry was clearly still pissed, but Rick was all smiles. When they carried the food in Liam found himself wondering what the hell had happened to cause the two to come back with their moods basically reversed.

He really hoped he was wrong about why Rick was looking so smug…

*.*.*.*.*.*

As they piled out of the truck Lily made sure to sidle over to Brent and say in a whisper, “Thank you so, so, much for starting that whole horrifying conversation. Really, thank you.” Brent looked at her, eyes seeming vaguely traumatized.

“I want Harry Potter to be real just so I can be obliviated.” Lily chuckled and bumped him with her shoulder.

“If any wizards pop out of the woodwork I call first dibs.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Al shoveled eggs into his mouth, as he looked through his old address book, trying to decide who would be best to call first. Thanks to his late night he had to go in later than usual, since the boss didn't want to pay for overtime, and he was taking full advantage of it.

Really he didn't know exactly what information he was looking for, or what he was going to do with it when he got it, but he felt an urge to do something. Be useful. The last thing he wanted to do was show up empty handed. What was it that that cartoon Rick had liked when he was little was always saying? 

“Knowing is half the battle.” He mumbled to himself as he poked at a name. That was the one. Connie Marsh. She'd dated Mayfeather for a while, and even though she hated him now, she might know who he should talk to. Then he'd hit up Micah, and Peter...and maybe old Charlie too, he was always good for news.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Due to the size of Brent's apartment, and overall lack of furniture, most of the first load was unloaded and set up inside within an hour or so. Really, it was pretty nice Brent thought with pride as he surveyed his new kingdom-the old blue and white throw rug he'd scavenged from the attic didn't look half bad with the blue loveseat from Uncle Gav's garage. His giant brown bean bag and bronze colored standing lamp didn't quite match, but he bet he could talk Lily into giving him the throw pillow she'd left in her old room. It was sorta the same brown as his bean bag, it should look pretty cool if he put it on the couch. He didn't have a TV or a coffee table yet, but he was going to look at the Goodwill-and for a painting to hang over the loveseat he decided suddenly. He'd been planning to give his posters pride of place, but that just didn't seem grown-up enough now.

His posters could go over behind the little three quarters wall that blocked off his “bedroom” from the rest of the studio. It was a tiny little nook really, but it was better than having to hang a sheet from the ceiling. Mister Theo chuckled softly behind him and a hand clapped down on his shoulder, “Pretty excited aren't you?”

Brent directed a brilliant grin over his shoulder at his grandfather, “I know it's probably pretty silly, but yeah, Mister Theo, I am.”

“Nonsense, it's not silly at all,” Theo declared, “This is a big step for you, you should be excited, and I'd say proud.” He clapped Brent's shoulder again, “C'mon it's time for us to go grab another load. Rick should be back by now to help with the bed, and I would imagine you would like a place to sleep tonight.”

Brent nodded, though his smile faltered a bit now, “Yeah, I'm coming.” He turned to follow Mister Theo out of the room, calling to his sister who was examining the drawers and cupboards in his kitchen, “Hey Lily, I think we're heading out.”

“I'm going to stay and clean your refrigerator, it's gross.” She announced matter of factly, “Luckily someone left some cleaning supplies under the sink.”

“Really? You rock, thanks.” said Brent gratefully. He had peeked into said refrigerator earlier and agreed with her assessment completely, but still knew it probably would have taken him ages to get around to it. He made it about half way out the door, before he turned around and stuck his head back inside, “Uh, you kinda drove us.”

“Lexi has the keys, dork,” Lily said with a laugh. “Now get downstairs, everybody's waiting.

*.*.*.*.*.*

The second her shift was over Lynn practically scurried to the break room to clock-out. She swiped her employee id in the small box, and then typed her code, immediately crossing the room to the lockers to grab her purse rather than stopping to look at the announcements on the bulletin board or calling goodbyes to her friends, nothing on her mind but getting home.

When she left the room in an equal hurry, simply tossing a smile to Janice Garcia when she tried to ask what the rush was, everyone exchanged looks of mixed bemusement and concern. That was not the usual calm, collected Lynn they were used too.

An elderly woman, Beatrice Prince, who had worked with Lynn for nearly twenty years now, and had seen her like this a few times before smiled to herself and spoke calmly over the gossip, “It’s one of the kids of course. It’s the one thing that can make that girl lose her head.” She frowned then, “I do hope it's nothing serious...”

“Wouldn’t surprise me a bit,” Piped up Angie Cornwell, letting out an small, bitter, snort, “One of those nasty little bastards t.p’d my house a few years ago, right before a big rain too. That’s what comes of taking in children not your own, bad blood always shows.” The temperature in the room seemed to drop as several people glared at her as one, others turning their backs. Imelda Clark looked like she was about to pounce and Beatrice leaned forward and put a restraining hand on her arm.

“I heard about that-it only happened ‘cause you made a comment just like that, and you did it in front of the baby. On her birthday.” Manuel Espinoza stared the older woman down, voices in the background whispering approving encouragement at the young orderly, “I don’t think anybody but you blames them a bit for that.” 

Angie, a small, bitter faced woman, put down her coffee and sneered at the indignant young man. “I hope it comes as no surprise to you Manuel, that no one here really gives a crap what you think.”

“Actually I’m pretty sure it’s you whose opinion we don’t care about,” snapped Laurie Bell, “you can start keeping it to yourself anytime now.” The others in the room nodded, most eying her seriously and after a moment she got up and stormed away. Imelda handed Manuel a cupcake from her lunch, beaming at him like he'd found the cure for cancer.

A quiet voice spoke then, amusement clear in Beatrice Prince’s tone as it trailed through the room, “I heard it was Gavriil and Lynn who did the t.p.ing actually.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen was frozen at his kitchen table, pencil clutched so tight in his hand it was about to break. “My kid did what?”

“Showed up here this morning. I think looking to hunt up a posse, or maybe find someone to take care of it for him. Can't say I blame him, but he sure should learn some discretion. Told me the whole story, right in the middle of the bar. That time of day it's only me and a few old timers already so drunk they don't know which end is up, and none of them would be likely to tell stories even if they did remember, but the kid ain't been here in years, he didn't know that.”

“I'm gonna kill 'im.” 

“Save Mayfeather the trouble, huh?”

“Fuck. I have to get to town now, don't I?”

“I would.”

*.*.*.*.*.*


	10. Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rick pushes forward in his plot for revenge, a roadblock he never would have expected appears. Meanwhile Brent is busy being mildly freaked out by how quiet his apartment is and the girls have a sleepover.

“Just where have you been?” Theo called, straightening up from where he'd been marking some boxes with a magic marker and giving Rick an appraising look as he walked up the driveway.

“At work-sorry, the meeting ran over.” Rick shrugged with a smile as he came to a stop by his grandfather, and pointed at a pile of boxes sitting at the mouth of the garage, “These ready to go in the truck?”

Theo rocked back on his heels, a hint of a smirk playing around his mouth as he shook his head, “Huh. You know, I might not know just what you're up to, but I can tell you're up to something. Grandad always knows, you just remember that.” Then the smirk dropped off his face as he turned back to his work, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the house behind him, “Get your butt upstairs and help your brother with his mattress like you said you would.”

“Uh, yes sir.”

Sometimes Rick forgot just how scary Mister Theo could be when he wanted.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily had finished with the refrigerator, including pulling out the vegetable bin and washing it in the far too tiny sink, and moved onto the drawers. As she went to pull out the second to the last one, assuming  
that like the rest it would have enough crumbs/dust it would be easiest to just dump it in the garbage can and then wipe it down, something large and hairy skittered over the top of her hand and she slammed the drawer shut with a gasp, jumping backwards all the way to the cabinet opposite. 

Shuddering, she mumbled to herself, “Okay, that was a mouse...a mouse that has gotten very fat off the crumbs left behind in this kitchen.” She stood up slowly, watching where she put her hand as she used the counter as a lever, “Poor thing is probably a lot more scared of me than I am of him...” Talking herself down clearly wasn't working as Lily continued to backpedal out of the kitchen and then huddled up on the loveseat making sure none of her limbs were touching the ground. 

She really hated mice.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lexi, having elected to stay behind in case Billy woke up, was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her feet and idly munching on a sandwich when she heard footsteps in the hallway. The others had just left, but she would have heard the commotion of them coming back if they forgot something, and Momma Lynn shouldn't be home for a little while longer.

Billy. Sliding off the counter she headed towards the doorway, but Billy, eyes half-lidded and walk barely a shuffle, made it through first and went straight for the refrigerator. “Hey Billy.” He grunted but otherwise didn't acknowledge her, already bent over with his head half inside the fridge, and from what she could tell just grabbed the first thing he could see, pulling the casserole dish from last night out and plopping it on the counter. “Um, do you want some help?” Billy mumbled something she couldn't understand as he pulled a bowl out of the cupboard above him and started to dish himself up. He piled a huge portion of macaroni in his bowl and then turned around and headed back out of the room, Lexi trailing after him not sure if there was something she should do. “Are you okay?” Another indistinct mumble that she couldn't understand. Lexi stopped at the base of the stairs watching him stumble his way up them, wondering if he was really even awake, “Okay then...”

The front door opened and Lynn walked in, taking in the picture and walking up behind Lexi, “Billy's up? How's he doing?”

Lexi frowned, considering, “Well...I think he may have turned into a zombie.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Lily?” Cammy paused in halfway through opening the apartment door as she saw her sister sitting in the center of the loveseat, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, “What's wrong?” She looked around the apartment as though expecting a masked murderer to jump out of a corner, and when she saw nothing, stepped in further, “Seriously, what's up?”

“Mice. Big, nasty, disease ridden mice.” Lily shuddered and pulled her knees even closer to her body. Cammy bit her lip-she knew about Lily's phobia of course, but wasn't particularly good at talking her down.

“I'll get Rick.” Which was totally why she was backing out of the apartment, because Lily needed Rick, and not because she wanted to be very far away from any mice herself...

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen winced a bit as his boss muttered bitter words in his ears, one finger in the ear that the phone wasn't up against, so he could hear him over the traffic whizzing by, but didn't take it to heart-he wouldn't fire him, he couldn't replace him, no one else would do his job for what the old bastard paid, not anyone who knew what they were doing anyway-and waited for him to trail off before speaking again, “I'll try to be back in a week-”

“You will be back in a week or you're fired-not many people would give you that with no notice, so consider yourself lucky.” Then he hung up, and Allen got the feeling that if he hadn't been on a cell he would have slammed it.

“Fuck.” Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. If he was lucky, he wouldn't need more than a few days, and could be back in a week no problem. But if he couldn't...

Family first. He made sure his pack was strapped securely to his back, fastened the helmet resting on his head, pulled the old fashioned goggles over his eyes-face guards made him feel trapped, but he'd be damned if he was getting bugs in his eyes-and started the bike he was already straddling, pulling out into traffic almost immediately, going a little too fast and a lot too close as he weaved in and out of the speeding cars. If he was lucky he could be there before midnight.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Liam looked steadily at Henry across the table of the small house they rented as they ate, spooning the pasta-roni they were having slowly into his mouth. Henry had been getting more and more uncomfortable, squirming just a bit, but not saying anything-which was how Liam knew something was up. If he wasn't feeling guilty he would have asked what his problem was by now. As it was it was getting close. Finally he broke down, looking up, and about to blurt out whatever popped into his head first, if old patterns held true. “So you want to watch the game, after?” Huh. Not what he'd expected.

“We always do.” Henry was sweating now.

“Dude, why are you staring at me?”

“Maybe I just think you look hot.” Okay, not entirely fair tactics, and Liam grinned a bit as Henry blushed. He liked doing that-and he did look pretty hot, or really blushing like that, pretty cute. But he might not survive if he said that, it had always bothered Henry for reasons he didn't understand. And anyway, finding out what exactly his idiot boyfriend and the idiot kid he considered family, for some damn reason, were up to was a little more important than getting laid. Not having to bury either of them any time soon was one of his major goals in life, and they didn't always make it easy.

“Quit being a dick.”

“Quit hiding things from me.” Yep, he was taking it there.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Brent looked around at his new apartment. It was too quiet. Pretty awesome, but too quiet. He'd wanted to be left here, and even though Mister Theo had been expecting to take him home for dinner, when he'd told him that his Granddad hadn't been at all surprised-he wouldn't let Cammy stay though. 

He wasn't used to silence. Growing up the way he did, you just weren't. It was weird. He walked over to his little bedroom area where he'd slung the backpack he'd packed full of all the things he needed right away and pulled his laptop and cord out and plugged it into the wall, quickly turning it on and opening his music file. He hesitated for a moment, then smiled, realizing there was no one here to make fun of his music and started to play his favorite Chumbawamba album “Never Mind The Ballots.”

That was better. And...yeah that would make things much better. In short order Brent had an incense stick burning on his bedside table and a joint rolled up sitting in front of him waiting to be smoked. He went to light it, then hesitated. He should probably get his fan blowing-it was too big to pack in a box so it was just sitting by the door where he'd left it, and he should crack a window or two. He had, Brent suddenly realized, neighbors. 

It was probably better not to piss them off his first day here.

Half an hour later Brent was laying back on his bed, humming along to the end of “Here's the Rest of Your Life”, incense and weed smoke drifting around his head, the fan mostly just blowing it around rather than blowing it out the window, but he was now too relaxed to care.

He could get used to this. Laying here, just drifting, nothing more important to do than decide whether a nap or ordering pizza was more important. The album came to an end and he decided it was too much trouble to start it again. A few minutes later quiet snores began to permeate the small apartment.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lynn wasn't entirely pleased when told that Brent wasn't coming home for dinner, but she was doing her best not to show it, well aware that she had nothing to be upset about. He wanted to enjoy his first night in his apartment, and she wanted him to too. She was so proud of him. 

But she'd thought she was getting one more evening, and felt a bit cheated.

Her Daddy, of course, knew. She should be used to it by now. Theo knew everything.

“Babies grow up, but they never really leave us, not for good. They always need you, just for different things. I should know.” He'd said the words unprompted, squeezed her once, then set off on his way again. Sometimes, the way he just seemed to drift from place to place when needed, dispensing advice and comfort, reminded her of the old legends she'd heard as a child about Methuselah, the ones that said he hadn't died at all but still wandered the earth here and there, doing what was needed.

And he was right, she knew.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Now, after dinner, as they nursed their dessert the rest of the kids were making plans, and she suddenly began to realize just how empty her house was going to be at night now. They'd still be in and out during the day, still young enough yet she was sure they would appear for food, laundry, and even the occasional bit of comfort for a few years now. And she'd get her Sunday dinners for the rest of her life if she had anything to say about it. Lily and Rick had been on their own for two years now, and they were still over here all the time, and at Gav's too. But just at this moment, they all seemed to be leaving her far too fast, and without near the preparation for the real world Lynn had thought she'd be able to give them. 

She forced herself out of her thoughts in time to hear Gavriil put the kibosh on something the girl's were concocting, “No, no sleepovers when I'm not there-not after what you did to my living room last time.” Lexi opened her mouth to complain, but Gavriil shot her a look and cut her off before she could, “Lily has her own home now, if you girls want to systematically destroy a house-excuse me, have a sleepover, surely you can do it there.”

The girls exchanged thoughtful looks at this-it was an interesting idea even if half the fun of a sleepover was driving Uncle Gav crazy-as Rick looked wary. “What did they do to the living room?”

“Nail polish. Sparkly blue nail polish. Everywhere.” Gav seemed to be chewing his lip just thinking about it. Lynn who had heard the story right after it happened bit back a chuckle at the look on her brother's face. 

“But I didn't mean to get the nail polish bottle stuck on the ceiling fan!” Cammy half-wailed, clearly still feeling guilty, or at least embarrassed, even though it had had happened nearly half a year ago, as almost everyone-including Mister Theo-hid their snickers. Rick looked at his little sister thoughtfully, as though suddenly realizing there was much more potential for destruction there than he had realized. 

Who was Lynn kidding. These kids would need her forever-to protect them against people seeking revenge for property damage if nothing else. “You know you can use the living room here if you want-but I better not wake up to a front lawn covered in gummy bears again.”

Lexi and Cammy suddenly looked everywhere but at Lynn as Lily and Rick looked incredibly confused, and Gav with an air of long suffering mixed with amusement asked, “Wait, what?”

“Uhh...well, you see...we, kinda...” Lexi stumbled along in her explanation for a minute before Mister Theo took pity on her and interrupted.

“I woke up to these two and Brent having a gummy bear fight at one in the morning, for the entertainment of the neighborhood. Amit says “Thank you” for the show by the way.” He directed the last bit to the two girls. Lexi blushed, not sure what to say, but Cammy grinned, apparently quite amused by this. 

“And you left the gummy bears on the front lawn for your Momma Lynn to find? And pick up?” Gav looked down his long nose at the girls, brows drawing together. He wasn't particularly upset, but had figured out that letting the children in on that wasn't conducive to them actually listening.

“Grandad Theo told us to go to bed.” 

“Yeah, we have to listen to Mister Theo.” 

Gavriil rolled his eyes at this deflection. “No more one a.m gummy bear fights.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, I hope it gives you hell!” Rick winced as Cammy and Lexi sang along at the top of their lungs, wishing he hadn't agreed to drive the two younger girls home as his eardrums rattled. Lily had had to drop something off at the store, and so she had taken Granddad home and would catch up with them later. He put up with the rendition for the rest of the song, torn between amusement and annoyance, and then hurriedly switched off the radio when it ended.

“I think that's enough music for now.”

“Oh, come on,” and, “Dude, you suck,”, came from Cammy and Lexi respectively and Rick rolled his eyes.

“Hush up with all that now, nothing wrong with talking for a minute. You two have school tomorrow, with everything that's happened have you had time to get your work done?”

Lexi answered readily, “I only have the one English class on Monday, and yeah all we had was reading, and I got it all done early.”

“Good. What about your Tuesday/Thursday classes? Don't you have an essay due this week?” They were at a stoplight now and he looked over at her to read her face. Lexi was plenty smart, but she had a tendency to procrastinate and then be overwhelmed. She was mostly a good student, but there had been an incident a few semesters ago, and he had every intention of kicking her butt if it happened again. She'd dropped the class before she could fail it, but Lily had explained to him exactly what it meant to have a W on your record...

“Mostly.” This was said with markedly less enthusiasm then her first statement, and Rick quirked an eyebrow at her for clarification even as he navigated around a corner, and with some reluctance she continued, “Math is done, the essay is for English but it's due next week, and I still need to finish my power point for History. But I started it, and it's not due till Tuesday.”

Rick nodded, “Alright, sounds good to me. Just get it done.” He turned his attention to Cammy and was amused to see that she was practically vibrating she wanted to tell him what it was that she had been working on so bad. “What about you?”

“I get to perform a skit I wrote on Monday for drama class. We all had to write one and then the group I was assigned to had to pick the one they liked best, and they all choose mine. Isn't that great?”

“Fantastic. I bet it will be awesome.” He grinned at her, the enthusiasm catching. “What about your other classes?” 

“Boring, but done except for a chapter in Wuthering Heights, and I'll read that before bed tomorrow.” Then she turned the radio back on. Rick shot her a look but let it go, and couldn't help but tap his finger to the beat and grin as the girls began instantly singing along to the Everclear song that was playing.

Hey, it was a good song.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Lily, slightly tipsy now, looked up in surprise from the game of spoons her and the younger girls were playing as Rick walked into the room, jacket, hat, and boots on, keys dangling from one hand. “Where are you going?”

“I'm gonna head over to see what Brent's up to, if you guys get to party I figure we should get to too. Plus, make sure he hasn't burned the place down or poisoned himself.” He grinned a lopsided grin at her, “Don't wait up.”

“Wasn't planning on it. Don't get into too much trouble.” 

“Always.” He tipped his hat at her, and Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help the amused, almost indulgent smile he brought to her lips. She blew him a kiss, idly wondering if he'd meant always, as in he always got into too much trouble-it would be a lot more honest than the alternative.

“I don't know if you can call the three of us playing spoons and listening to Pandora partying.” Cammy interjected thoughtfully, not looking up from where she was shuffling the cards for another round.

“Said the seventeen year old drinking a screwdriver in my living room.”

“Point to Rick.” Lexi smirked and Cammy stuck out her tongue at first her, then Rick.

“Alright, well have fun kids.” Rick suddenly tossed something through the air at them, before turning on his heel and heading for the door, Lexi just managing to catch it just before it would have plopped right into her drink, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and all that.” All three girls grinned at the large sweet smelling blunt Lexi was holding then looked at each other, the sound of the door shutting barely registering in the background.

“I'll clean up the cards and open the window.” Cammy said already grabbing the cards she'd dealt out.

“I'll grab the ashtray and get That 70's Show on Netflix.” said Lexi.

“I shall get the munchies.” Lily uncurled herself off the floor with that effortlessly graceful way she had, off in search of pringles and fruit snacks. Five minutes later the girls were ensconced on the couch, the “Canadian Roadtrip” episode playing on the screen, a blanket strewn with various types of junk food spread across their laps and smoke pooling above their heads as they passed the blunt back and forth.

*.*.*.*.*.*

As Brent stared around the smoky room he wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to hotbox his apartment with the windows cracked and the fan on but he had. On the bright side, his neighbor had came and knocked on his door about the weed, but he sure hadn't been unhappy about it. Dude had wanted to know where the “dank green skunk weed” was. Brent didn't give out his dealers info as a rule; not only was he a homie, but that was just rude. He did invite over the dude, who seemed to be in his late thirties, to smoke a bowl, which they did after dude-who's name was actually Nathan-went and got his “lady” as he called her. She came in smiled and introduced herself, took a bong hit, then headed back to their place pretty quick, mumbling something about kids. 

Brent wasn't entirely sure how the guy had talked him into ordering pizza, but he'd paid for half of it so that was cool, but it had been a couple hours now and he kinda wished the dude would take off. Didn't he have better stuff to do? It was like, 8:30. He was just wondering how exactly to ask him to leave-or at least to take his flip flops off Brent's table-when there was a pounding at his door and a loud voice cried, “Sheriff's Office! Open the door immediately!” 

Nathan about jumped out of his skin, blurting out “What the fuck?!” and winding up partway off the couch, but Brent just laughed as he lugged himself to his feet.

“Relax, it's just my older brother thinking he's funny.” The man slowly rearranged himself back in his seat as Brent crossed to the door and swung it wide, shaking his head at Rick grinning, quite proud of himself in the doorway. “Yeah, I quit falling for that the third time you did it-back when I was, like, fifteen.”

“Yeah, whatever, you know I scared you.” He stepped through the doorway grinning, rolling his eyes at how smoky the room was and the obvious stoner dude sitting on his brother's couch. “You didn't waste any time making friends.” Rick nodded to the dude on the couch, taking in the flip-flops, long scruffy goatee, and ancient tank top, “Name's Rick.”

“Nathan.” Rick nodded again, and moved further into the room. Nathan looked a lot like a grown up version of Spicoli from Fast Times at Ridgemont High, and Rick wasn't sure what to make of him, and the guy didn't give him much chance, glancing down at his watch and wincing, “Shoot, is it that late? Hate to vacate the party, but if I don't help my lady put our littles to bed all of 'em will be unhappy with me tomorrow.” He stood up stretching a bit, and then headed out of the house with a nod to the room. As the door closed Brent sighed and sagged against the wall.

“Thank God, dude.” Rick frowned now.

“What? Am I missing something? Did he do something?” He turned his frown in the direction of the door that Nathan had gone out.

“Nah, he just got hella annoying after awhile. And he kept killing every bowl I loaded in one hit.” Brent looked mournfully in the direction of his bong and jar, the latter sitting on it's side, woefully empty.

“That's why you take the first hit, dingus. And you know, learn to say no to people every once in awhile.” Brent rolled his eyes at this advice, and followed Rick as he moved over to flop on the couch. “Besides, this room is so smoky there is no way you aren't high, my head is swimming just sitting here.” 

Rick grinned a little to himself as Brent grumbled discontentedly, then mumbled “yeah” under his breath, trying not to pout. He pulled the blunt he'd brought with him out from under his cap, where it had been resting on the top of his ear and tossed it in his little brother's lap. Brent glanced down, confused for a moment then a smile spread across his face, “Hey, cool, you rock.”

“Thank you, I totally agree.” Brent accidentally-on-purpose elbowed (lightly) his far too cocky brother as he leaned over to grab the lighter and TV remote off the table, handing the remote to Rick who chuckled even as he rubbed his side, and then smacked Brent on the back of the head when he wasn't looking. The roughhousing continued for a minute, both boys getting in several jabs; almost descending into a full out wrestling match, before they got a bit worried for the safety of the blunt and called a truce. They leaned against the back of the couch companionably for a minute catching their breath, and then Brent stuck the blunt in his mouth going to light it and Rick looked at him askance. “You're gonna light it now? Aren't you high enough?”

“I told you,” Brent mumbled around the blunt, “Nathan smoked up all my weed.” He inhaled as he held the flame to the tip, sucking in the mixture of weed and tobacco leaf smoke (as they used real blunt wraps...highly flavored, but still-real), exhaling and coughing, then hitting it again.

“Yeah, well...I don't really believe you, but,” Rick said as he grabbed the blunt before Brent could triple hit it, “I also don't really care right now, so...” He hit it deeply himself, then looked around for an ashtray, and seeing none, ashed into the top of Brent's bong.

“Hey!”

“What? The water's full of ash anyway. You should change it.”

“Yeah, but not through the top where my mouth goes, and only weed ash too, not blunt leaf.”

“Well, get me an ashtray then.” 

Brent looked around for a moment, realized he didn't have one, and then shrugged and ashed into the bong himself. Rick turned the TV to the history channel-not that it ever played history programs anymore-and the two sat in companionable silence for awhile, just passing the blunt back and forth. “So,” Rick interjected into the silence, “I've got an idea...”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Gav sat on the back steps staring out at the night around him. You would think the hill in the backyard would block the view, but as the woods rose even higher behind it, at least on the one side, it really just provided a nice framework for the trees and sky beyond it. Everyone was gone now and it was getting dark, later than he was used to. Full spring was upon them, nearly nine and the moon was just up. The house was almost empty, only Billy asleep in the guest bedroom and Lynn rattling around in her study. He hadn't known what to do with himself, hadn't wanted to bother his sister and so he'd come outside. It had helped his agitation, his desire to do something, a little, but not much. 

The backdoor swung open behind him, but before he had time to be startled he recognized Lynn's even footfalls. She lowered herself down onto the steps beside him and passed him a open bottle of beer before taking a swig out of her own, which he accepted with quiet thanks. “It's just one crisis after another isn't it?”

“I'd say most of the time what we call a crisis is just a minor distraction, compared to this mess.” Lynn chuckled darkly at the end of her sentence, and took an even longer drink of her beer, and Gavriil bumped his shoulder into hers in reassurance.

“Yeah. But we'll get through it.” 

“Mhm. We always do.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen pulled into town a little after ten-and just how fast he'd had to go to get home in that short a time he would take to his grave-and careened along the familiar back streets until he came to The Bloodhound, a bar Mayfeather frequented most nights, at least he had when Allen knew him. He pulled around the back, parking his bike on the far side of the back dumpster in some convenient shadows where he could get out onto the road easily from a small side street. It was more than easy to walk unnoticed up to the building and sidle around to a small nook on the side mostly blocked by a few straggly but tall shrubs where he knew he'd be able to see a bit of the bar through a grimy window. 

He looked around, growling a bit under his breath as he spotted Mayfeather and his crew sitting around a group of tables carrying on, laughing and posturing, making fools of themselves. The man wasn't aging well, back just starting to stoop, arms and legs skinnier and potbelly rounder than it had been the last time he'd seen him, but he took no notice of it, still holding court like he thought he was a king; that razor sharp smile, not a nice smile, a shark's smile, ever present on his face. He looked around a bit more and his heart about stopped when he saw his boy and his nephew, sitting plain as day along the bar, a loud shocked noise leaving him involuntarily. Cursing, he pivoted 180 degrees so that his back was flat against the wall. It was very unlikely anybody heard him, impossible really, but better not to take any chances. Allen just froze there for a long moment, mind racing. He'd known Charlie wasn't fucking with him, but still he hadn't fully understood just how far Rick was taking this, or how fast. 

He as sure as fuck hadn't expected Ricky to bring Brent into it, not like this anyway. Boy wasn't even old enough to be in the damn bar! 

Allen didn't know for sure what their plan was, whether they were just watching, or planned to try and cozy up to Mayfeather, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stand for it. He risked another peak in the window and saw that everyone was still in the same spot, none the wiser, and as he watched Brent downed a tequila shooter and came up spluttering. Stupid kids, mixing business with pleasure like that was just asking to be hurt. A scowl on his lips, Allen thought for a moment, then made himself comfortable up against the far wall, sliding down so he would be hard to see and silenced his phone just in case, and started composing a text to his fool kid. 

*Rick you wanna tell me why my buddy just called and let me know that my boy and my nephew are in the fucking Bloodhound? Brent ain't old enough, you trying to get him in trouble? And that's a shady, dirty place, I don't care if you are grown, I don't want you in there. You better not be too drunk to drive somewhere else.*

He sent it out, and hoped that Rick wouldn't be stubborn. If he pulled off what he hoped to tonight, it was very important no one knew he was in town yet. But if he had to...well if he had to he'd go in there and pull both the boys out by their ears. They were already in over their heads, even if they didn't know it yet. Allen's phone shook as Rick texted him back, and he returned his attention to the screen.

*What? I'm not drunk. I don't know what you're talking about, me and Brent are at his new apartment.*

Allen was going to kill him. He was going to kill him, and then he was going to hand him over to Lynn so she could do it over again.

*Boy, you don't lie to me. You think I don't have a clue what's going on? I've been talking to Lynn, I know all about the beef with Mayfeather. You don't have ANY business in the Bloodhound. Take your brother and move your ass now, or I swear to God, you will not like what happens next.*

He sent it with angry satisfaction and then took another look inside, enjoying the way he could see Rick's face blanch and the hurried way he grabbed Brent by the shoulder, almost pulling him off his bar stool in his sudden haste to leave, slapping a wad of cash down for the bartender and not waiting for his change. 

He watched them for as long as he could, and then listened for the telltale sound of his boy's charger firing up and pulling away. Then he sat in for a long wait. It was early yet and he needed the good ol' boys inside a sight more liquored up then they were.

Allen didn't know how long he'd sat there before he fell asleep but he woke up to the sound of an engine revving. He shook himself awake, inwardly cursing. But he didn't have to worry for long, a quick glance inside told him that his targets were still there. The crowd was thinning out, no groups gathered out front laughing and smoking, but still enough people that you wouldn't notice someone in the parking lot as being amiss. A glance at his watch told him it was just after one. It was time.

It was simple stuff really. Sowing the seeds of discord. Mayfeather had driven a truck when he knew him but it hadn't been to hard to learn that somewhere in the last few years he'd developed a taste for hot rods. He skulked around to the side where he'd seen the yellow car earlier, surrounded by vehicles belonging to the rest of his little crew. Good ol' Artie had left the windows open, and since a few of the others had done the same, or had saddlebags on their bikes, it was easy enough to move a few things around, back and forth like, most of the stuff shoved into spots in Artie's car he wouldn't look into right away, but others distributed here and there, and a few things permanently disappeared. Simple stuff, but effective. He moved quietly and fluidly, but did not crouch or otherwise try to mask his presence, not wanting to look anything but like he had every right to be doing what he was doing, and in another moment he was back along the side of the building and sidled along until he was back in his little hiding spot. 

A glance in the window had him cursing under his breath as he saw that Mayfeather and a few of the others with him were no longer at their table-had someone seen him?-but a second later he heard loud voices farther around the back, carousing and laughing, and figured they'd gone out by the garbage cans for a smoke. He hesitated, then moved a little closer, moving a little plainer, so it wouldn't seem quite so much like he was skulking-if someone did see him, he would just pretend friendliness, bum a cigarette, say he'd just gotten into town and stopped by for a drink. They wouldn't think anything of it, not 'til later anyway. But no one noticed him.

He leaned up against the wall, far enough away he couldn't hear more than the occasional snatch of conversation, but close enough he could recognize the voices-there were three of them beside Mayfeather; Paul Dufult, Leonard Jones, and Tommy Larson. He scowled at the last voice-he'd always liked Tommy, and had thought he'd have had the sense to avoid getting too close to Mayfeather. The other two were nasty pieces of work, Paul more than Leonard. They were half brothers, and Leonard was so simple he probably wouldn't have been such a brute without Paul encouraging it, but then again who was to say. He certainly had never said no for a chance at violence.

Allen stayed up against the wall, waiting, though he wasn't quite sure what for, and slowly they started to trickle back inside, first the two brothers, and then Tommy, Mayfeather calling after them that he'd be in after he answered nature's call. Allen's heart started to pound in his throat, he hadn't known why he was waiting, but now he did, and almost before the door closed behind Tommy he was moving, pure instinct driving him forward. 

It might have been pretty damn dirty to jump a guy with his dick in his hand, but as he body slammed the man from behind, dashing his head against the brick wall, and they both went down, falling sort of sideways, he didn't care, didn't even notice how close he came to slamming them both into the garbage cans and alerting the whole bar. All he knew was that this was the enemy, this was the threat, and it needed to be destroyed. Allen recovered faster than Artie, who was dazed from the blow to his head, and wasted no time in climbing astride the other man, pinning his arms down with the weight of his legs, and then pummeling his face, the muffled sound of fists striking flesh filling the air. Artie began trying to buck Allen off, and when that didn't work, managed to twist and buck towards the wall with enough force that he slammed Allen into it, winding him a bit, but as Mayfeather tried to grab him and roll on top, Allen pulled his head back and slammed it forward into Mayfeather's nose and was rewarded with an audible crunch-and a sharp elbow in his kidney. He grunted a bit, but managed to keep his position, and then slammed Mayfeather back onto the ground, letting himself land heavily atop him. He was just thinking this was easier then he would have expected, when he realized that one of Mayfeather's hands was loose-as it clamped around his neck, and squeezed, harder than a man who was only half conscious should be able too. For a second Allen panicked and grabbed at the man's fist, pulling, and even scratching to try and pry it loose. Then his senses came back, just as things started to go gray, and he savagely grabbed and pinched the pressure point in the man's wrist and with a cry of surprise and disappointment Mayfeather's hand spasmed against his will and Allen was able to pry it loose. 

It took one more sharp right hook to knock the man out-and he only hit him three or four times after that. Allen suddenly came back to himself, panting, hands covered in blood, and realized he had to get out of here now if he didn't want to spend the next few years doing a short stretch upriver. He wiped his bloody knuckles on Mayfeather's shirt front and then rose up glancing behind him and then backing up away from the passed out body, turning and making himself just walk and not run, no need to give up the game now, across the deserted back lot and then behind the dumpster where he grabbed his bike and then wheeled it slowly down the back road behind the bar, not starting it until he was a block or two away. 

He drifted back out of town the same way he'd come in and pulled over when he was a good ten miles down the freeway, pulling his bike deep into the woods with him. He found a little spot by a creek where he tried to clean himself up, then discovered upon close examination that his t-shirt had blood on it, that unlike his leathers could not be wiped away. That and a few things he decided he probably shouldn't keep now that it could tie him to an assault were added to the small fire he built and sat shivering beside. Finally, hours after he'd got there he felt calm enough to go to sleep and banked the fire, laying down next to it with his head on a bed of pine needles, and his leather coat spread over him to keep out the worst of the chill. 

God, he was gonna have a hard time explaining this one...


	11. Flash to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a trip down memory lane for the next few chapters, visiting a few different generations...

Theo rolled over in bed groaning. The last few nights in a strange bed had taken their toll, moving would be hard today if he didn't get up and make himself stretch. 

Yoga wasn't something Theo would have ever thought he'd do, and he chuckled as he forced himself to sit up and start the climb out of bed-he actually used to tease his girls, his Lynn and his Edie, when he'd see them in the new age gear that had been so popular then, copying yoga moves from videos mostly featuring women with far too much hair who shouted “encouragement” far too much. But they'd talked him into trying it one day-not the ridiculous contortions Edie had been so good at, but some simple stretches. He half hadn't wanted to admit that it had helped his back wonderfully, not after he'd teased them so, but it had. For their part, the girls had been very gracious about their victory.

Theo could no longer do anything that involved laying on the floor, not without someone to help him back up afterwards anyway, but he still found many of the moves very useful. 

He started off doing a simple over the shoulder stretch, holding it for a few breaths, and then lowered his arms so they were straight out at his shoulders and slowly moved each arm so it was behind his back and joined his hands together, in what if he recalled correctly, was called a “heart opener”. Theo did a few more yoga stretches, and then a couple he just liked that had nothing to do with yoga. When he was done his body felt as loose and light as it usually did, but he sagged onto his bed, his mind drifting to the past, to both good and dark memories, that time when all his children had been alive, young and happy. Before that moment when everything changed. 

Edie had been so young that first summer, his little cousin come to visit, well Ester's little cousin, a distant cousin really, but she'd needed a place to stay and he hadn't been about to tell Jefferey and Ester, who had raised their child, and practically him to boot even if he had been mostly grown, and were long done with that part of their life, no when they asked...he hadn't been expecting her to stay on after summer, but he wouldn't have had it any other way...

*.*.*Flashback*.*.*

Sparkling eyes, such a deep brown they were almost black, shining out from a small face, large in the delicate looking, almost narrow head, were the first things the “mishmash” family noticed as the girl, fourteen and slightly coltish with her long legs climbed out of Landon's state car. Nervous and excited she waved at them, then froze as though not sure what to do next, one hand going to tug at the bottom of the messy braid she'd attempted to put her mounds of curly hair in. Ester, the only one who had met her before rushed forward as fast as her aging knees would let her, enveloping her in her arms. “Oh honey, I am just so glad you're here. Look at you, so grown up! We are so glad to have you.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo knocked lightly on the bedroom door down the hall from his, and waited for a young voice to call back “come in” before he pushed it open. He smiled at what was becoming a familiar picture, only two weeks into her stay-his young cousin tucked under the covers with stacks of old travel magazines she'd found in Jeffrey and Ester's attic to one side, current favorite tucked in her hand, reading every word like it was gold. A pair of silver scissors rested on her night stand, and a stack of pictures “she just had to have” neatly cut out piled next to it. The ones from previous nights Edie had put up all over the walls already, mountains in Asia, ruins in Egypt. The room was tiny, to match the rest of the apartment above the store, but Edie hadn't paid any mind to that, and simply set about making it her own. “Where are you visiting tonight?”

“Moscow. Isn't it beautiful?” Edie, face bright, turned the magazine around to show Theo a stunning photo of a palace. He hmmed his agreement as she continued, “I want to cut it out but I'll have to cut right through the article, and it's a lovely one, all about Princess Anastasia.”

“Well, why don't you save that decision for the morning honey. It's getting on near eleven o'clock, so I'd say it's bedtime.” Theo, for all he considered Lynn his, and Gavriil his nephew, had never had a child live in his home before, had never had to worry about bedtimes, or breakfasts, or even providing simple things like the shampoo and conditioner Lynn had almost scornfully informed him her cousin needed when she realized the younger girl was using soap, not wanting to use Theo's. Still, he thought he'd been doing pretty good so far. Edie made a face, but nodded, putting her pile of magazines on the nightstand with the rest. 

“Goodnight Theo.” She switched off her reading lamp and snuggled further under the covers, and Theo switched off the overhead light, before slowly starting to close the door. 

“Goodnight Edie.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Alik & Theo stood passing a flask back and forth, watching the kids as they sat off their firecrackers, making sure nobody decided to shoot a bottle rocket at anything living. The whole family-and it really had been everybody, even the older folks, Lev, Dorothy, Jeffery and Ester, and the passel of young couples and children, had loaded up earlier and driven the forty minutes to the coast to see a fireworks show, but that had been over for hours now. Most of the family was in bed, or at least crowded into Jeffrey and Ester's little wooden house, heading that direction. Even Landon, a grown and married man in his own right now, and the father to a pair of twin girls, had declined their invitation for a nighttime ramble in search of a place far enough away to light off the fireworks but still fairly free of brush or other fire hazards, in favor of sleep.

The three teenagers were taking turns lighting off the wide variety of fireworks they'd managed to collect; some with their own money, some they'd conned the various adults in the family into buying for them, and a select few of questionable legality that Landon had smuggled to them at the last minute-half the reason he hadn't come-then running back the distance Alik and Theo had prescribed and watching them, heads bent close as they laughed and whooped together. 

Theo squinted over as the girls took several steps back farther then they had to, and then glanced over to where Gavriil was taking his turn lighting a firework and frowned as he realized it was quite a bit taller then any of the ones he or Alik had approved. He took a step forward-but it was already lit and too late, Gavriil running backwards even farther than the girls had moved, they thankfully following his lead, and then the mortar blew-for that was what it was-shooting high in the sky and exploding at least sixty feet up in the air, sparkling exploding balls of blue, green and silver raining down right above them, and just when you thought it was over another burst would appear. 

Everything froze for a moment-Theo would admit later to himself that he had been distracted by the beauty of it. Then Alik shouted out, “Gavriil Alikovno Agin!”, and after that a whole lot of rather annoyed Russian that Theo couldn't make heads or tails of. Gavriil, who had seemingly been rather stunned by the ferocity of the firework himself, gave his father his best “please don't kill me” look, and Theo didn't have to speak Russian to know his response was something along the line of 'Okay, I didn't expect it to do that'. He couldn't help it, he started chuckling. Alik glared at him and Theo did his best to stop, turning a bit and shoving his sleeve in his mouth, but if anything that made it worse, and Alik's lip began to twitch almost against his will as he looked at the three rather shell shocked miscreants in front of him, and then he was laughing too.

After quite a bit of effort Theo managed to get himself under control, though he couldn't quite keep the curve out of his lips, and he held out a hand and did his best to sound stern as he spoke, “Alright, hand over the contraband or we'll confiscate the lot, right down to the pop-its.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Edie,” called Alik as he came into the store from collecting the post, in the direction of the soda fountain, where his son and niece, and well, other niece he supposed, considering that Theo had all but claimed her, sat at the end of the bar, doing their best to eat up the day's profit in free sodas and sundaes, “You have a letter.” 

“From Mother?” The girl was across the room before she finished the question, already knowing the answer, and clutched the letter tightly to her chest for a moment when he handed it to her. She rushed up the stairs with her precious treasure, calling a hurried thanks over her shoulder to Alik as she went. Her two companions didn't seem to mind the hasty exit, having realized how much Edie missed her mother over the last few months.

When she reached the top of the stairs she slowed, finding herself wanting to draw the experience out. She got postcards from Dad every other week or so, but this was only the third letter Mother had written in the four months she had been there, and it felt like the thickest one yet. When she got to the end of the hallway and the room that had become hers, she opened the door slowly and entered her small sanctuary, closing the door behind her. It really was a lovely room, though a bit strange. It was wood paneling three quarters of the way up the walls, but someone had painted over the wood with a pretty, pale shade of green. The walls and ceiling above that were just regular plaster painted white, but there were her cut-outs now, beautiful places dotting the border. Her bed had a metal frame, colored silver with a curved head and foot board, and instead of being solid the metal curved in interesting patterns inside them. 

Edie thought her favorite part was the quilt. It was a patchwork quilt, but unlike most she had seen instead of bright colors of all types, this quilt was all very pale, mostly shades of white, off-white, and cream in lots of materials, muslin, silk, cotton, layered lace, with the occasional panel of the palest blues, greens, or lilacs, dotted here and there. It was really one of the most beautiful quilts she'd ever seen, and Edie had been worried at first that she would hurt it, but had quickly realized that it was actually quite sturdy-and comfy and warm to boot. The strange thing about the room was that there were no windows. Edie suspected that it had never really been intended to be a bedroom when it was built, but a boxroom or maybe an office. It didn't bother her. She'd slept in a cave once, and this was no more closed in than that, and an infinite amount of times more comfortable.

She sank onto the end of the bed and held the letter in her lap fingers tracing over the beautiful script that spelled out her full name, Edith Marie Coburn. 

Edie's mother was special. She had never been a touchy-feely type of person, had never coddled Edie or even cuddled her much, but that certainly didn't mean she was cold to her daughter. Dad had been the one to cuddle and kiss, and carry her on his shoulders, to play silly games. Mother wasn't like other mothers, but Edie wouldn't have her any other way. 

No, she hadn't been much of one for hugs, but she had talked to her daughter, and listened to her, taking her small thoughts and opinions as seriously as she would any adults, and devoting much more attention to them. She taught her things, and read to her-everything, childrens' books of course, but poems, and classics and science-she'd cut her teeth on The Iliad, Dad liked to joke, and half her picture books had been biology texts. 

A perpetual student of life, Dad called her mother, and he was right too. Not that he was any better, they were always forever on the move, from place to place, adventure to adventure, and since Dad had finally finished his doctorate, professorship to professorship. 

Mother and Dad had got it in their heads that she should have a traditional high school diploma, as well as thinking that living in one place for more than a year at a time at the longest would be good for her. That's what they'd told her anyway, when they'd called and told her that she wouldn't be joining them in England, where they were headed next, maybe for a visit next summer if they were still there, but for now, she could consider where she was home. Edie had wanted to be angry, but truthfully she hadn't been surprised. She'd over heard a few fights, had known her father thought “their lifestyle” hadn't been the most suitable for a teenager. That Edie needed firm connections to the world beside her parents. 

She knew he was right. And she loved it here, and her “cousins” were proving to be true friends, but sometimes, at night when she couldn't sleep, or a random quiet moment at school, she just-

Mother. She wanted her Mother.

Edie brought her knees up to her chest, trying to suppress the sob at the same time as it was ripping out of her throat.

Why had they left her behind? She missed them so much...

No, that was enough feeling sorry for herself. She could do that later when she didn't have a long letter to read. Edie forced herself to straighten, wiping her eyes. She ran her fingers over the writing one more time, before starting to open the letter, careful not to tear the envelope, telling herself firmly that she should be wondering what interesting things were in her mother's letter. It would be interesting, of that she could be sure.

Marilyn had a dry sense of humor, and a cutting tongue, but she was just as likely to cut at herself as anyone else. She was resourceful, and didn't believe in letting others do things for her that she could do herself-she could sew, and cook, but also fix a car, and knew what plants were good for, and she was always willing to pass on this information, to give a lesson on this or that at the drop of a hat. She had encouraged her daughter to be independent and curious, to seek out knowledge and stand up for herself. 

Mother had no patience for most of the things other women her age thought important, dressing a certain way, or having the right jewelry. A feminist long before it was popular. Yet she had never criticized her daughter's femininity, her desire for the delicate or beautiful, or love of fashion. Encouraged it, in fact. She was...she was...Edie swallowed down the lump in her throat. She was very special, and Edie could tell her that when wrote her back. If she ever got around to reading the letter that was half opened in her hands...

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Leave my little cousin alone Al.” Gavriil towered over Allen, but the stockier boy looked back at him scornfully, as Edie, who had actually been enjoying the boy's attention, even if he was a bit of a show-off, stood to the side, nonplussed. What was Gav doing? 

“I ain't hurting anything, we were just talking.” 

“Like I-”

“Gav, me and Allen have science together, he's my lab partner. And he's been really nice so far. What's wrong?” The other boy was scruffy, and his language was a bit rough, but he was also clever and funny-besides, she didn't think Gavriil was a snob like that. Did he know something about this boy that she didn't? Or did he just not like him? Boys could be weird like that.

Gavriil opened his mouth to inform her that everything was wrong if she was talking to Allen-then shut it, realizing that she hadn't been part of the feud that had been growing between them from third grade, hadn't participated in the many skirmishes in their little war, for which there was no real reason other than a natural and growing mutual animosity between them (and occasionally Lynn, when he could get her to participate and pretend she cared). Edie might wind up thinking he was the jerk. “He's not bothering you?”

“No.” Edie wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn Gavriil looked disappointed.

“Oh. Alright. Sorry.” Gavriil then turned his gaze and did his best to look intimidating as he stared Allen down, “If that changes just let me know.” Allen just grinned back, the biggest, cockiest, shit eating grin he could manage, and Gavriil turned away, it taking all of his self control not to clench his hands into fists. 

“Sorry about that.” Edie muttered, embarrassed.

“You didn't do anything.” Allen sounded cheerful, and Gavriil felt his neck stiffening, hating him for being so cool and calm, when Gavriil was about to lose it even as he walked away. He really had thought the other boy was bothering Edie. “He's your cousin though? Wouldn't have known it. Thought he was one of them Ruskies, not colored. What are you anyway?” 

Edie froze. A million thoughts ran through her head at once. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked that question, she really didn't fit into any mold, any category when it came to looks. One time a kid had thought she was Israeli. She ordinarily didn't mind discussing it, Edie was proud of who she was- though of course she didn't like being treated as an oddity-and it was easy enough to tell-Dad was half Scottish-American, half Tongan, Mother was two-thirds black, one-third Blackfoot. And of course there were probably some unknowns mixed in generations back, just as everyone has. Some people were rude sure, cruel even-but it was better to know who those people were right away, then to be surprised by it later.

This was the first time though, anyone had called her a “what”. It was shocking. She was looking at Allen-not even a full second had passed for all her mind flew, and she'd been looking at him when he spoke-and could see from the open friendly look that had returned to it the second her cousin left that he hadn't meant anything by what he said-and of course that was when Gavriil's fist hit him square in the jaw.

*.*.*Flashback End*.*.*

Gavriil turned the key in the lock, pushing on the old, sometimes stubborn, shop door as he went. Once it had been opened and closed a few times you didn't have that problem, but he needed to get some sandpaper and shave off the parts that had started to rub as the wood had ever so slightly warped and expanded over the decades. Really, he should take the whole door off, sand it all down, repaint and rehang it, but that would take up a day's work and the shop with no door in the meantime.

He walked in not bothering to be particularly quiet, there were lights on upstairs, and re-locking the door behind him. Gavriil sat about his morning routine, turning things on and warming things up. Part of him felt guilty about leaving Billy, but the world didn't pause just because you wanted it to, and Theo would need him. Besides, if he were honest with himself, he was somewhat grateful for the distraction. Footsteps on the stairs hit his ears and Gavriil turned, a greeting on his lips for his father.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen rolled over on the cold ground, eyes barely cracked open, and wished he could have stayed asleep longer. Judging by the sun's position in the sky it wasn't even nine in the morning. He'd be spending at least the next few hours in the woods, not wanting to get to town until well after noon, to avoid connecting himself to the beating he'd given Mayfeather. A satisfied grin came over his face as he thought about how it had felt to hurt the man who had hurt his family-and faded as he thought about how they were likely to react when they heard about the fact, and put the pieces together with his arrival. He almost got up and headed back the way he'd came right then. 

But no. He couldn't do that. Instead he set about stoking the fire he'd hastily banked the night before, and adding new wood to it, pleased to see that there were still a nice pile of coals smoldering deep in the center of the fire pit-it had been a while, and when he'd woken up that cold he'd worried it had gone out. Allen turned and rummaged in his rucksack pulling out a metal grill and laying it so it balanced on two of the rocks from his fire pit, next, his camping kettle, which looked more like a long metallic tube with a flat bottom and a lid that he pulled off temporarily so he could dump a bottle of water in it, than any sort of proper kettle, before setting it on a corner of the grill. A tiny square cast iron frying pan was pulled out next, and a Ziploc baggie with a few pieces of bacon and a melted ice pack in it. Allen sniffed at the meat, determined it was still fine and tossed it on the frying pan to heat up. He had a piece of bread to fry in the pan once the bacon had produced enough grease, too. That and the instant coffee mix he'd add to the kettle once the water was boiling would be plenty for breakfast. As he poked at the fire, willing the water to boil faster, he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying back to the likely response to his actions...

They'd had plans for Mayfeather, not well fleshed out plans, but plans still, to figure out the extent of his power and corruption, to try and fix the poison that was spreading into their town at the source. Allen very well may have spoiled that. 

More than that, (for whether he agreed or not, he knew very well what his father in-law would say) he'd put himself in danger. He'd come out fine, but there had been no guarantee and no matter how well he'd covered his tracks there was always a chance he could be caught. If Mayfeather had recognized him for instance...with a small, nervous scowl Allen tore open his pack of instant coffee and dumped it into the now boiling kettle.

He'd just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. There was nothing for it now.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo hurried down the steps of the store and grinned at Darcy Nichols as she pulled into her spot in the tiny lot on the side of the store that they called employee parking, five minutes early for her ten o'clock shift, just like she was every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She looked at him somewhat bemusedly as he stopped at her car window, sure she wasn't in trouble for anything since he was smiling, but not sure what was going on. “Hello Darcy, I have a favor to ask of you this morning. Would you be willing to give me a ride over to my daughter's house? You'll be able to write in your time at ten of course, and I'll give you some gas money as well. I'll get a ride back from someone else.” 

Darcy shrugged good naturedly, glad she had been right and she wasn't in trouble, “Sure Mr. Markham, but you don't have to give me any gas money, it's not a problem.”

“Nonsense. I know how tight of a budget college students are on.” He started walking around to the other side of the car before Darcy could argue with him, and she shrugged to herself, figuring it wasn't worth arguing about. She did however spend most of the ride over insisting that five dollars was more than enough, and refusing to take the ten dollars he wanted to give her.

She thought she'd won when she was backing out of the driveway to head back to work, when she glanced down at her seat and noticed that he'd added an extra five when she wasn't looking, a move she was coming to discover was rather typical for Mr. Markham. 

It was a little infuriating, but also really, really nice. You had to give it to him, the man had style.

*.*.*.*.*.*

When Billy woke next the sun was hitting his eyes, streaming in from the gap between the curtain rod and the top of the window, like it was high in the sky. He was momentarily disoriented-hadn’t he just been outside with Uncle Gav?-but relaxed as he recognized the faded yellow and white daisy border around the top of the guest room walls. 

The next moment he realized he was ferociously hungry, but this warred with the fact that he couldn’t seem to drum up the effort to move. He did roll over onto his side after a moment, and rather wished he hadn’t when he realized Grandad Theo was seated at his bedside in the armchair that usually sat by a bookcase in the corner of the room. It was another moment before he noticed that the old man was asleep, a paperback open on his chest. That was a relief. Billy smiled fondly when he saw that the western featured a drawing of a particularly pretty Native girl on the cover-he’d always thought those things were basically romance novels for men. 

He shifted in bed again and considered Mister Theo. His granddad was a pretty deep sleeper, but it all depended on how long he’d been asleep. If he’d nodded off less than half an hour ago he’d hear Billy if he got up and left the room, but if he’d been out longer than that Billy could probably dance the Macarena on the top of the bed and Theo wouldn’t wake up. The question was, was it worth the risk?  
He was really hungry though, and kind of had to pee as well. So staying in bed wasn’t much of an option. 

If they could just pretend nothing had happened Billy wouldn’t mind talking to Mister Theo. If they could just talk about the store, or his classes, that would be much, much better. 

Hell, he’d listen to every story the old man had to tell, boring ones first, if it meant they could avoid talking about that.

Billy knew Mister Theo well enough to know he wouldn’t push, not if Billy really wasn’t up to it, not at first. 

But…he also wouldn’t let it go for too long, even if he willingly told a few stories along the way.  
Billy decided he had to get out of bed, pushing the covers back and scooting down to the end to climb out, so as not to trip over his granddad’s outstretched legs. His need to pee was beginning to outweigh his nervousness. As he made it through the doorway he silently cheered, practically running down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Still he knew it wouldn’t be good to avoid Mister Theo for too long. The last time he’d done that he’d been fifteen, and the old man had finally picked him up after school one day, and taken him fishing, where he couldn’t avoid him…

*.*.*Flashback*.*.*

Billy slunk out of the school building, trying not to be noticed. Ordinarily he would meet his friends over by the field gate and they would head off together, to the store, or Momma Lynn’s, or just to the woods somewhere if it were nice. At the moment though Billy did not want to see anyone, and though they said otherwise he was fairly certain they didn’t really want him around either. 

He was persona non grata with the whole family right now, including himself.

As he walked down the steps still keeping a wary eye out, so he could head the other way if he caught sight of Brent or Alexis, Billy figured he’d just head to his house. No one would be home all day, Cammy would be spending the night at Momma Lynn’s, and playing video games and stuffing Cheetos in his mouth seemed like a good as way as any to wait out his self-imposed isolation. 

Deciding the coast was officially clear he turned and began heading down the sidewalk away from school, only to do a double take as he realized a very familiar bike, sidecar and all, was parked by the curb in front of him. An even more familiar person was standing on the sidewalk, holding out his spare helmet with a look on his face that told Billy not to argue.

“Haven’t seen as much of you as I would have liked lately, Billy-Boy. I hear from your Momma Lynn and the rest it’s the same for them too. What do you say; want to go fishing with your Mister Theo?”  
Billy shuffled his feet back and forth, knowing damn well he was expected to say yes, but really wishing he didn’t have to. Going fishing with Mister Theo was ordinarily a treat, but all he could think of was that look on Momma Lynn’s face, what he’d said to her…

Billy didn’t deserve any treats, and he was fairly certain Mister Theo should agree with him. 

“Boy, don’t think I can’t see the wheels turning in that head of yours. Put the helmet on, we’re going fishing.” Billy took the helmet as it was thrust forward, pulling it on with an eye-roll that Theo graciously ignored. 

“Where we going?” Theo raised an eyebrow at the snotty tone as he climbed astride the bike. He knew damn well the attitude was a result of a guilty conscience, and not knowing what to do about it. That didn’t mean he was going to put up with it. 

“A spot I like by the river, don’t think it has a name. You gonna get on behind me, and quit it with the attitude, or do I have to make you?” Billy looked at his Granddad; his arms now crossed over his chest, and figured it would be much less embarrassing to just climb on. There were still lots of people hanging around the building, and he wasn’t exactly one of the cool kids as it was.

As he climbed on behind him, Theo grunted in approval, and as soon as he was sure Billy was situated he pulled away, and they were off gliding down the road. He smiled to himself as he felt Billy huff behind him. He might be exasperated with him now, but Theo was sure he’d get over it. The boy had never been one to hold a grudge-except against himself.

For the moment he was holding himself fairly stiff-his arms were wrapped around Theo’s middle, and he was leaning into the curves with him like he’d been taught-but Billy wasn’t relaxing into his granddad like he usually did, was keeping himself removed. That would probably correct itself before the ride was out, but if not Theo thought fishing, or rather the talking they’d do while fishing, would fix the problem.

If that didn’t work, well the old man figured he’d just have to keep trying something different until it did.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo snorted in his sleep, twisting slightly as he did so. He might have relaxed back into sleep after that, but his book slipped sideways down his chest, falling so the spine cracked against the edge of the night table, and the noise had him sitting up and looking around startled. After a moment he relaxed back in his chair, laughing at himself a bit as he discovered the book by his feet and saw why he’d woken.

He looked at the bed then, only just noticing it should have been occupied and wasn’t. Theo frowned. Billy certainly hadn’t had to stay in bed, but it would have made things much simpler. He’d found it was always best with him to get any talking they needed to do done quick, or it would all get blown out of proportion in the boy’s head. 

As a young teenager Theo had had to track him down a time or two, when he seemed to think he’d done something so bad there was no forgiveness for it. Once they hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the boy for a week, over something as minor as throwing a temper fit at his Momma Lynn. As though that were the worst thing a child could do. 

Now, the doozy that was described to Theo; would have probably gotten the boy’s mouth washed out if he’d been there-even now, he wouldn’t put up with any of his grandbabies talking to their Momma like that. Didn’t change the fact that it was a normal thing all children did a time or two. Boy had disappeared like he thought the FBI was after him.

Well, he supposed that wasn’t entirely true. If he recalled correctly, Billy had shown up the next day and apologized to Lynn, but as she’d despaired to Theo, she couldn’t seem to get him to understand he was forgiven. Billy hadn’t seemed to know what to do afterwards, and despite the other kids trying to draw him into whatever game they’d been up to, he’d slipped away before dinner that night.

Theo had finally had enough when Billy didn’t show up for a movie he’d arranged to take the kids to-and Billy had been the one wanting to see it in the first place. He’d taken matters into his own hands at that point...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what do you say Billy-Boy, want to go fishing with your Mister Theo?"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Billy shifted and sighed as they went around a bend in the road, far out in the country now. Mister Theo was ambling the aging bike along, and while there wasn’t much traffic, what little there was passed them regularly. He hadn’t realized that when he said by the river, he meant a good thirty or forty minutes out of town all the way at the end of the river.

Billy looked at the trees as they passed by, letting his thoughts drift as he stared at the changing colors, mottled leaves in various shades of amber, brown, yellow, and even still a bit of green here and there, their branches swaying in the wind, the occasional falling leaf getting pulled this way and that. It had been a dry fall that year so most of the leaves were still on the trees, and even the fallen leaves had a crispness to them, instead of being just a rotting mass on the ground.

It didn’t really register with Billy that as he looked, he relaxed and before long he was leaning comfortably into his Granddad’s back. Theo noticed of course, and smiled to himself. He knew the ride would help; otherwise he would have just borrowed Gavriil’s truck. Getting all his fishing stuff, plus the meal he knew would be necessary with a teenage boy in tow into his sidecar hadn’t been the easiest thing in the world.

The problem would be getting Billy to talk once they arrived at his fishing hole. Theo thought he knew what was at the heart of the situation-Billy had scared himself. Thought he’d shaken his place in their family loose, that even if they hadn’t kicked him to the curb that he was on unstable ground now. That it was only a matter of time. 

Over throwing a goddamned tantrum. He truly thought he’d been permanently disgraced over throwing a damned tantrum. Theo knew teenagers could be overly dramatic-despite never marrying, or fathering a child of his own he’d somehow become the father of three and grandfather of six and had plenty of experience with dramatics of all types-but really, that one just plain took the cake. It would have been funny if it hadn’t concerned him so deeply.

That uncertainty mixed with the guilt Billy felt could wind up being disastrous if left unchecked. 

Honestly, Theo thought, as he banked slightly around a corner, if Lynn had just dealt with the boy herself instead of letting him storm off, this all would have been over with a week ago. Should have stuck his nose in a corner, or given his smart mouth a little pop-or his butt. But it wasn’t every day the “angel” of the bunch came unglued like that, and well the cussing didn’t really bother Lynn the vehemence behind it did. She’d been shocked, and gotten emotional and then Billy had taken off. Nothing had been resolved, and by all rights the boy just refused to believe he was forgiven. 

Theo slowed the bike, easing off the throttle as he saw the small clear gap of roadside that marked his stop. As he pulled over he spoke up, loud to be heard over the engine, “Not only is this spot unnamed, it’s secret. Once we get all the way over you’ll see there are a couple of bushes I can park the bike behind so no one can see us from the road and discover it. You’re the only one I’ve told about it, and in all the years I’ve been coming here I’ve never seen another soul. It’ll be a secret between us now.”

By the time he finished talking they were already pulling behind the bushes, and Billy, who’d barely been able to see the opening from the road, was impressed. This place was neat, a little clearing just off the road, but completely hidden from it at the same time. He could see a well-worn path heading down in the direction he knew the river was, and what seemed to be a few deer trails heading sideways down the road side. Billy had to admit, he found the idea of having a secret place just for him and his granddad pretty awesome. 

“How long have you been coming here?” Billy scrambled off the bike and pulled off the helmet, shaking his head to get rid of his helmet hair and making Theo chuckle.

“Oh well, I think on about fifty years or so now. Think I found it about 10 years or so after I moved here, right around the time I bought a half-share in the store. So around ‘56 or ‘57. I had a well, not a break-up exactly,” Theo climbed off the bike, hesitating for a moment as he thought how to phrase it, “but a sad situation and needed a spot entirely to myself to get over it. Found this place and it helped, over the years I’ve come back here many a time.” 

Theo bent over the sidecar and began pulling out equipment, handing a pole and a bag containing their dinner to Billy, who threw the bag over his shoulder while regarding Theo curiously, “What kind of sad situation?” Thinking of a girl he’d had a crush on the year before he asked, “Did she have to move away or something?”

Theo pulled out his tackle box, leaning back to set it on the motorcycle seat, and regarded Billy fondly, “Well, she did move away eventually, but it was a bit more complicated than that, son. Let’s just say, well, it was the end of the 1950’s, I was colored, and she was a white girl. Even worse, she was an Afrikaner, or her parents were, moved over here when she was too little to remember.” Theo pulled out his own pole and a backpack that held flashlights, matches, a pair of sweatshirts and a few other things “just in case”. “C’mon, let’s get going.” He grabbed his tackle box and set off down the trail, Billy trotting close behind him.

“What’s an Afrikaner?” 

“Oh, they’re a race of people from South Africa, of mostly Dutch descent, though there’s French and German mixed in. And of course many of them married or had children with the African people there, but it’s one of those things they don’t acknowledge, even these days from what I gather. Didn't stop them from having their families pulled apart during apartheid. Have their own language and version of Christianity, and everything. Very unique culture, still very old fashioned in many ways.” He glanced at Billy to make sure he wasn’t boring him, and smiled to see him looking intrigued. 

“What was her name?” Theo hummed to himself for a minute, lost in memories and Billy bit his lip to keep from rushing him, ducking under a branch as Theo automatically held it up for him.

“Martie. Marthina Eveleine Fourie. She was two years younger than me, and was a graduate student at the university when we met in ’53. Smart as a whip that one, and very prim and proper in a sweet sort of way. Her girlfriends and her used to come into the soda fountain on Saturday nights, and get pretty tipsy, only nine times out of ten Martie was the designated driver, and we’d wind up talking once her friends were crowded around the jukebox, singing off-key.” Theo chuckled to himself at the memory, “If it weren’t for her I’m sure they would have wound up getting themselves into all sorts of trouble.”

“The soda fountain served alcohol?” Billy almost tripped over a root, he’d never heard about that before.

“Oh no, of course not,” Theo called over his shoulder, as he went around a curve in the path temporarily disappearing from view, “But the girls weren’t a rough enough bunch for most of the bars in town, so I just ignored them passing around their little turquoise flask-pretty little thing it was, all silver and turquoise beads.” 

As Billy went around the corner after him, preparing to ask another question, his mouth dropped open instead as they came to the riverbed. It was beautiful. There was an old willow tree over close to the edge of the river bed, draping down so the ends of its branches trailed in the water. A little farther down and farther out there was a tangle of birches and a lone aspen growing right out of the river bed itself, a little rock and sand bar stretching out to one side of it. Right after that the river deepened and widened into a large pool that he was sure was where they’d be casting their lines, and then down a-ways, so you could hear it better than you could see it, it got fast and choppy, like miniature rapids. Billy turned around in a circle to take it all in, Theo grinning as the boy seemed to have forgotten all about his worries for the moment. 

Billy breathed in deep, looking at the mixture of trees behind them. Anywhere else they might not have been anything special, a group of common, local trees, the same Billy saw every day, but they brought a slow, deep smile to his face as he breathed in again, taking in their smell. Just a few firs, some pines, oaks and alders, with a couple of skinny cotton woods twisting their way towards the sun, pushing in between the branches of the oak towering above them. An old redwood stump with a fern growing flush against its side, and what looked like little baby tree’s growing out of it-Billy wasn’t sure if they were redwoods or not-sat at the front of it all, looking like a throne for Pan. He just stared for a minute before turning back to his Granddad suddenly and saying sincerely, “Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

“You’re welcome, son.” Theo smiled easily at him, eyes soft, and pointed at a few large rocks, small boulders really, resting on the shore right above the water line, “That’s generally where I park myself. Close enough you can cast into the deep water easy, but not close enough to get your feet wet.” 

The two moved over and got themselves situated on the rocks, Billy to the left of Theo as he rooted in his tackle box pulling out a set of simple hooks and lures, and a few interesting looking cans of bait. Billy picked one up and peered at it, before pulling a slightly disgusted face, “Gross. Is this really little freeze-dried shrimp Mister Theo? They look nasty.”

“Not the sort of shrimp you or I would find tasty, that’s for sure. Now, do you remember how to attach your lure and hook?” Billy nodded his head, reaching out for the set Theo was holding.

“Yes sir, I think so.” 

“Alright then, let’s see it.” Theo watched Billy, and nodded approvingly as the boy correctly knotted his hook, and then attached the lure a little further up. “Good job, that’s exactly how I taught you.” He patted the boy’s shoulder and Billy beamed at him. “Now, why don’t you show me how you cast?” 

Billy fumbled for a second, not used to casting sitting down, so Theo reached and adjusted his arms just a bit, “Close son, but you need to adjust your angle a bit ‘cause of how low we are.” Billy tried again, keeping his arms how Theo had moved them, and was rewarded with his line sailing in a nice clean arc over the water, landing with a small splash, “Perfect.” Theo set up his own line, and cast it out, careful not to tangle it with Billy’s line. The two set there in silence for a bit, Theo contemplating how to bring up the fight with Lynn. It was why they came out in the first place, but he didn’t really want to spoil the day by reminding Billy.

A few minutes later, Billy spoke up, “So, what’s the rest of the story?”

Theo looked over at him, distracted “Hmm?” Billy looked up from where he’d been fiddling with his line, examining it for any possible tangles, somewhat exasperated.

“The story Granddad. You know, about the girl you loved.” Theo shook his head for a moment; he’d quite forgotten the topic of their earlier conversation, lost in his worries. 

“Oh, yes, I remember now. Martie…” Theo smiled quietly to himself again, before jerking his head back to Billy, curiously, “When did I tell you I was in love with her?” 

Billy shrugged his shoulders, and sent a quiet smile at his granddad, “I just figured, I mean if you remember her so well after fifty years, she’s got to be special right?”

“She was at that. And yes, you’re right I loved her very much, and as far I know she loved me.” Theo stared quietly over the water, seemingly lost in the flashes of sun that made it sparkle, now starting to mix and twist with creeping shadows at the water’s edge, “Sometimes though, love isn’t enough. It can’t make everything right; it can’t protect you from the world.”

Billy stared quietly at his granddad for a moment, and came to his own conclusion, “You still love her don’t you? That’s why you never got married.” It wasn’t a question, and Theo closed his eyes for a moment, pained, before answering the boy. 

“Yes. Very much.” His voice became thick for an instant, and Billy wasn’t sure whether to be terrified or awed. That Mister Theo might trust him enough to cry around him was amazing-but at the same time Billy had never had to comfort a crying grown-up and wasn’t at all sure what he was supposed to do. When his mother cried it was much safer to leave her alone. 

He sat his fishing pole to lean against one of the rocks and tentatively put a hand on Theo’s shoulder like he’d seen him do for his uncle when he was upset. Theo lifted his head up and grinned at Billy, not bothering to hide the tears in the corner of his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Billy-boy, don’t worry. Thank you, son.” Theo pulled the boy closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “The ending might be sad, but we had a few years together, even if it was in secret. I still have my memories; nobody can take those away from a person. Pick up your pole before the line gets tangled, and I’ll tell you how it started.”

Billy did as he was told, but stayed tucked under his grandfather’s arm. “Well let’s see,” Theo reached up and adjusted his hearing aid, “I already told you about her and her friends coming into the soda fountain every Saturday right? And their little turquoise flask?” 

Billy nodded, “Yes sir, you did.” The boy actually sounded eager and Theo smiled to himself-he’d thought a little one on one time would get rid of the attitude and he’d been right. 

“Well, we were friends at first, mostly just talking at the soda fountain. A few times we went as part of a big group to church functions, that was before the Springside Church was built, neither of us was Methodist, but we both went there. All there was besides the Methodist church back then was the Catholic Church, and a Baptist place. I’d had enough of the Baptist church to last me a lifetime, and probably wouldn’t have gone at all, if Jeffery, my brother, or as good as anyway, and Ester-you know, your Auntie Ester, though I suppose it's been years since you've seen her-hadn’t dragged me the first few times.” 

Billy, who found church quite boring whenever Momma Lynn insisted on dragging them there, grimaced in sympathy. Theo laughed, and playfully pushed his head, “It was good for me, just like its good for you. Besides back then it was one of the only ways to be social in this town-and if you didn’t go to church not many girls would bother looking at you.” 

“There wasn’t enough of a black population for there to be separate churches, only about one or two other families and a few single guys from the logging camps-we were the only family that actually lived in town, really, and your Great-Great Uncle Lev and Great Uncle Jeffery built that house themselves, back then it was the only thing on that road for ages. Only other place there were really black people around was in the cities, most of the other towns around here back then didn't have any black people at all. It could be pretty isolating-but in this case it worked in my favor.” Theo's mouth had a slightly wry, bitter, curve to it now, “I probably never would have gotten to see her outside of work, otherwise. Now,” he said turning his head so he could look at Billy, “you know that your Uncle Gav and Lexi live there now-but did you know Jeffrey gave it to Gavriil and Sarah as a wedding present? Ester and him decided to retire in the city-wanted to enjoy the culture, plays, and concerts and things like that without having to drive for a couple of hours-but even though they put it up for sale for awhile, they just couldn't sell it in the end, didn't want to have strangers living in it.” 

Billy thought about his uncle and cousin living anywhere but the little wooden house with the faded blue shutters on the kitchen windows, and the funny round ones in the upstairs bedrooms, and had a hard time even imagining it. No big screened in porch to sit and listen to the frogs in the summer, no animal carvings in the oak of the mantelpiece, the shadows from the fire below playing over them and making them seem to move...no pictures going down the stairs from brand new ones from last Christmas at the bottom, to old, old, pictures of relatives even before Uncle Jeffrey and Auntie Ester, whose names he didn't know, at the top. If you slid down the banister looking at them it was kind of like watching a movie. It was an amazing house, the sort that made you feel like you had a treasure in it. And somehow it always fit all of them just as well as Momma Lynn's-there was no way it should have, it wasn't even half as big, just the living room and kitchen downstairs, three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. But it did, and instead of feeling crowded it was-cozy. He was glad they hadn't sold it-even though Billy knew he probably never would have seen it if they had, he still felt like he would have missed it, somehow. 

Mister Theo's voice pulled Billy's attention back to him, “Now, where was I?”

“You liked going to church because you got to see the girl you liked.”

Theo chuckled, “Mmm, that's about right. Now, I said you would remember your Auntie Ester, but I'm thinking now, you might have been too little. Do you remember meeting a very old woman about, six or seven years ago I think?” Billy was thrown by the question, but then nodded-truth was, he mostly remembered Auntie Ester from the cards she sent at Christmas, but he knew he'd met her before, even if he didn't quite remember. “ That would have been your Auntie Ester; Jeffery had been dead for about fifteen years then.” 

“She was moving in with her son, Landon, your cousin of a sort, though he’s nearly sixty now, he lives on the other side of the mountain,” Theo turned and pointed at the top of Mt. Hood in the distance, “They stopped by the store, and it was a rainy afternoon, so all you kids were loitering, and I got to introduce her to my littlest Grandbabies, you and Cammy for the first time. She’d already met the older kids, several times, but it had been a few years.” 

Billy who was beginning to dredge up a memory of a smiling women, skin the color of coffee and cream, every inch of it utterly filled with wrinkles, who had squeezed him in delight and pressed a butterscotch hard candy into his hand and a kiss to his head, just as she did to all the rest of “her little Theo’s family”, spoke up. “I remember her, only not well.” 

Theo nodded, “Well, you've only met her a few times, but by all rights she’s your auntie. When I go on my vacation every year that’s who I’m visiting, Ester and Landon. Landon’s come on camping trips with us a few times, but-” Billy broke in here, sounding disappointed.

“But it was one of the time my mom wouldn’t let me go or something right?” He kicked at the dirt in frustration, and Theo regarded him solemnly for a moment before answering with a question of his own.

“Billy would you like to come with me to visit Ester and Landon soon?”

Billy stopped for a second, then sounded hesitant as he answered, “My mom just won’t let me go.” Not without a fight anyway, and Billy wasn’t up for that right now.

“You let me worry about that.” Far as Theo was concerned what that woman didn’t know wouldn’t hurt anyone, “Do you want to or don’t you?”

Billy hesitated for a moment longer, then slowly began to smile and nod, “Yeah. Yeah, that would be pretty cool.”

“Good. We’ll get the details hammered out soon. Now, I’ve told you stories about them before, you know Jeffery and I were in the war together, kept my dumb butt from getting shot or blown up more times than I care to remember.” The grin on his face tipped Billy off, that really he did rather enjoy remembering and Billy couldn’t help but grin back. “He’s the only reason I wound up here, rather than, well, who knows. Dead, probably.” There was still a grin on Theo’s face, so Billy wasn’t sure how seriously to take this.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…Jeffery was rather to me what Rick is to you younger kids. I had done what a lot of boys back then did; I got someone to help me fudge the year on my birth certificate, and joined up when I was only just sixteen. And I do mean just. Jeffery and I buddied up during basic, and he started watching out for me from the beginning. He was about five years older than me, and didn’t say a thing at first, but I’m sure he’d cottoned on I was lying ‘bout my age right away. Let me know he knew when he helped me out of some trouble I’d gotten into.” Billy opened his mouth to ask what sort of trouble exactly, but Theo waved him off.

“That’s a story for another time, when you’re older. Anyway, he might as well have been my big brother, and after the war, well I didn’t really have a home to go to. I'd been on my own for awhile before I ever enlisted, and thought I'd be just fine. My Momma was gone, had been for about thirteen years then, and Daddy-well, let’s just say Daddy was a complicated man. Either way, I wasn’t going back to Oklahoma, and wasn’t really sure where I was going next.” The old man shook his head in bemusement at his younger self. “Instead of sharing this, I decided the best thing for me to do would be to ride the rails, see where I ended up. It wasn’t that long past the glory days of the depression era hobos, plenty of them were still riding the rails themselves in ’47. I’d grown up hearing all the romantic, glorified tales of train-hopping. The part where most of them starved to death, they left out.”

Billy, who was a cautious lad for his age, shook his head, “That sounds…”

“Stupid? Dangerous?” Theo shook his head wryly, “Oh it was, it was. Don’t know what the hell I was thinking, but I was determined not to be a burden on anybody. Jeffery had a wife and young son to get back to, and I didn’t want him to worry about me. So I told him I was going home, and we spent a day or two saying our goodbyes. He tried to get me to come back with him, but I wasn’t having any of it. I saw him off on the train that was supposed to take him home to Washington, and then spent another day in the city before hopping a train to Chicago.” 

Billy, who knew his Granddad had wound up in Springside somehow, asked, “He caught you didn’t he? Rick always catches us, if we plan something stupid enough.”

Theo snorted, and stretched a bit, picking up his pole and reeling it in just a bit, hoping to entice a fish or two, “Well that’s good to know. Yes, I did get caught; to this day I don’t know how Jeffery knew where I was. Said he had a friend who worked the railways that helped him out, along with having guys from our unit keeping an eye out for me, but that always seemed too pat an answer. I’d been on the rails for about three or four months, just shy of celebrating my 20th birthday on the streets. I was hungry, cold, absolutely broke, and developing a nasty cough in my chest.” Theo rubbed at his chest in memory, and Billy watched, fascinated. 

“I’d lost a good amount of weight, and none of my clothes fit me right anymore. Add onto how dirty you get like that, and pretty much no one is happy to see you. It was hard enough for a black man to find work in those days, and I had to stick to certain areas. Hell, I had to stick to certain hobo camps. At first I found labor jobs, not the best paying or the safest, but they were there, and kept me fed. But the more I looked like a bum, the more I got treated like one, and eventually almost no one would hire me.”

Theo paused and looked out over the water, just staring for a minute. “I honestly thought I was going to starve to death, or freeze as winter set in. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t go…well, home wasn’t the right word, but it was the only one I’d known, and I convinced myself that I had nowhere else to turn. Despite the card still in my wallet with an address and phone number on it to the store. Out of everything, I managed to hang onto that. Jeffery worked doing a delivery route for Lev then, driving up to all the logging camps and a few smaller towns that didn’t have a store of their own twice a week to make deliveries and take orders, and had promised me if he wasn’t at the store a message would be gotten to him.” 

“Uncle Lev?” 

“What other Lev would it be? Not exactly a common name in these parts.” Theo smiled sadly at Billy. Billy had been quite close to Lev, sitting quietly and playing chess for hours, soaking up every bit of strategy the old man could teach him, listening to his tales about the old world with the attention most children pay to a favorite cartoon. Of course everyone had liked Lev, he had a sort of magnetic personality that seemed to draw people to him, and had been much the same at 99 as he had at 39, a large beard on top of an even larger man, and a loud, booming voice, that more than hid that he spent quite a lot of his time silent, watching and enjoying the people around him. His mind had been sharp until the very end, and they had often joked that he would outlive them all. Except for Theo and Ester he had outlived all of the old guard.

“I miss him.” Theo nodded at Billy’s quiet admission, his own throat growing tight, and he leaned over, his hand reaching behind Billy to cup the boy’s head, pulling him close enough to press a quick kiss to the side of his head, before settling himself back where he had been. 

“I know son. So do I.” After a moment he continued where he had left off, “So instead of calling for help, I continued to travel around the countryside, letting things get worse and worse. Don’t get me wrong, I had quite a few adventures, even made a few friends…but in the end the bad things more than outweighed the good, and I just kept digging myself in deeper and deeper…”

Billy spoke up, quietly, voice more solemn than was normal for a fifteen year old boy, even one who was out of sorts, “Were you scared he wouldn’t come if you called?” Theo looked at Billy and for the moment came back to the present; he rather thought some of Billy’s own fears were being stirred up by his story, and for a second considered changing the subject entirely. But no, this wasn’t something to leave alone.

“I suppose I was. I would have been wrong, but something doesn’t have to be true for you to be scared of it.” He paused then, and turned on his rock so he could look into Billy’s eyes. “You ever run off like that, and you’ll have a heck of a lot more than one person looking for you, you hear? Don’t you ever worry about that, or think you don’t have a home to go too. You do, and you always will.” Billy, who knew he did have a tendency towards disappearing, if not outright running off, blushed and nodded, looking down and not really analyzing the way something inside him unclenched just a bit. 

“You always will.” Theo said again, reaching out to tip Billy’s face up to meet his eyes again, “Always.” Billy nodded again, and after a moment Theo was satisfied and let him go, “Your line is tugging, you’ll lose your pole in a minute.” Billy turned with a shout and snatched up the pole from where it had slid out of its perch, reeling in his line, and then frowned as the fish he pulled up was rather tiny.

“Damn.” He pouted in disappointment, but was already unhooking it to throw the little guy back in, “I always feel bad when we poke ‘em in the lip for nothing.” Theo smiled at his back, that boy was a sweet one alright. Either of his brothers would have been disappointed that they had one less fish to brag about-not that they’d hurt the fish’s lip. Yes, Billy would never hurt a soul that hadn’t hurt him first.

The boy re-baited his line, using the “gross” freeze-dried shrimp instead of the power bait he’d chosen the first time, and recast, before settling back again on his rock, looking at Theo expectantly. “So, how’d your brother find you?” 

Theo smiled at the easy way Billy seemed to see the world sometimes-as though the way that things should be, was simply already the way they were. Most people, even those who should know better, called Jeffery his friend. Ester had made sure he was listed as a surviving brother in the obituary, which had touched him beyond words, but when he’d gotten up to speak at the funeral the pastor had announced him as a “close friend”.

He wondered if the young man had ever figured out why “sweet old Mrs. Davis” had made such a point of introducing Theo around afterwards as “My Jeffery’s baby brother, Theo,” to every single person at the wake.

She’d introduced him to the pastor no less than three times, to the bewildered man’s increasing confusion, and by the end Theo had been sure Jeffery must be watching them from above, all but rolling on the floor laughing…“Grandad Theo…?” 

Theo gave Billy an apologetic smile, and started up again without preamble, “I had left Maine, where I’d gotten work on a few fishing and crabbing boats, but tore up my hands somethin’ awful for my trouble, and after a few days ride, I was getting ready to hop off in New Jersey…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Theo huddled against the back wall of the train car, shivering and trying not to cough. Every time he gave into the urge it was ages before he could stop. Yesterday he’d coughed up blood on his hands and was still terrified that he could have TB. He pulled his dirty coat tighter against his body, letting out a moan as a chill racked through him, and was unable to stave off a coughing fit a moment longer. Great, rasping, wet coughs left him, so strong he banged his shoulder repeatedly against the crate next to him, his whole body jerking from the force. When he finally got himself under control and pulled his sleeve away from his mouth, it was speckled with blood. Theo moaned again and closed his eyes. Even if it wasn’t TB it was still incredibly nasty, pneumonia or some kind of serious infection.

He was going to die more than likely. He pondered this with a mixture of utter detachment and despair. Theo didn’t want to die, but he wasn’t really sure there was anything he could do about it. He had only about a dollar in change left on him, and well he’d managed to hang onto his army duffel, he’d already sold everything out of it that was worth anything, except his blankets, and he needed those.

Even his uniform had been sold, and not for much either. That had been a hard blow, but it had fed him and gotten him a dry place to stay for a while.

After all, what was he going to use his uniform for stateside? A parade?

For now he needed to concentrate on what to do next. Soon this train would pull into the station, and Theo needed to be off it as quickly as possible. He’d been too long without a meal, and didn’t know when the train would stop again. He’d already been beaten up by a few different railway officers and had no desire to repeat the experience. Most just aimed a kick or two as they chased him off the property, but a few had seemed to think breaking his ribs-or his head-was a better idea. He wasn’t sure he’d recover from something like that now, so if it was possible he needed to jump off before the train came to a complete stop.

He craned his ears to listen, it sounded like they were approaching a city, and the outside of the car had been getting noisier for a while now. Sure enough in a few minutes he could feel the train beginning to slow, along with the slight screech from the rusty brakes. Theo laboriously made his way to his feet, putting the straps of his duffel over his shoulders, and carefully made his way across the car over to the door, preparing to slide it open when the train slowed enough.

He waited, and waited a bit more, but finally the train had slowed enough he wouldn’t splatter like a bug when he jumped. Theo yanked open the door, grabbing onto the doorframe as the wind tried to suck him right out of the car. He looked about for a good spot to jump, and after a minute or two spotted a small grassy hill sloping away from the tracks, right on the closest edge of the yard, that looked good. It was just inside the train yard, rather than out, but close enough to the fence he thought it would be alright. It would give the train a bit more time to slow down too.

He braced himself, bending his knees in preparation. Soon…soon…soon…soon-now! Theo launched himself out of the car, tucking his head down and knees up, and hit the ground rolling, arms wrapped around his head, as dirt and grass went flying around him. When he came to a halt he wanted nothing more than to just flop there on the ground, but forced himself to his feet with a groan. 

The world spun for a moment and Theo thought he was going to face plant when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. For a second he thought it must be a cop, when a familiar voice reached his ears, “Theo, ya stupid little twit, did ya just jump off a movin’ goddamned train?” 

Jeffery sounded absolutely furious, and when Theo turned towards him he looked even madder. It didn’t change the fact that Theo had never been happier to see anybody in his whole entire life. He flung himself at Jeffery, hardly noticing when the older man staggered under the sudden weight, just felt his arms tighten around him. He squeezed Theo back so tight it hurt, and Theo had never felt safer  
in his life.

*.*.*.*.*.*


	13. A Moving Train? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we continue our flashback we hear about Theo's train jump from Jeffrey's pov, and Theo finally starts to get to the bottom of what's bothering Billy.

*.*.*.*.*.*  
“You jumped out of a moving train?” Billy was looking at his grandfather with a strange mixture of admiration and alarm, as though he thought the man might suddenly break, even though it was sixty odd years later. Theo thought there was a bit of wondering about his sanity going on as well, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Was hardly the first time. It wasn’t that unusual back then, lots of people were jumping out of trains. Really, if anything Jeffery was overreacting, wasn’t that big a deal at all.” Theo huffed to himself, and Billy began to wonder just how difficult a teenager Mister Theo had been if he thought jumping out of a train wasn’t a big deal.

He supposed having bullets shot at you and bombs dropped around you would kind of change your perspective…

Theo had drifted off into thought again and Billy nudged him, “I bet Uncle Jeffery disagreed with you, huh?”

“Oh yeah!” Theo laughed out loud, “Very loudly, and for a long time as well. He was pissed with me in general of course,” Theo waved a hand in the air, dismissing this as important, “and I don’t blame him either. I was sick enough that he wound up having his railroad buddy drive us to the hospital instead of his hotel. Physically he was treating me like glass, but I don’t think I’ve ever had my ears roasted like that before or since then in my life. I was the dumbest kid in the world, not because I didn’t have brains but because I refused to use them, I had a death wish, I didn’t care about how much it would hurt the people who cared about me if I died, I was the most reckless, stubborn, jackass on the planet…and on and on like that until we got to the hospital. And, oh boy,” Theo shook his head with a rueful smile, “Did he ever make sure I knew I was gonna get it, told me repeatedly he was gonna whup my butt, and he meant it too…”

*.*.*.*.*.*

Jeffery Davis gently helped the limping young idiot he called his brother up into the pickup cab, resisting the urge to land a smack where it would do the most good. Not that Theo didn’t deserve the licking of all time, but that could wait till they made sure he didn’t break anything acting like he thought he was Buck Rodgers. Or die of whatever the hell sickness he had caught, the damn boy could barely breath without either coughing or moaning in pain. His friend Clarence smirked at him shaking his curly head back and forth, “Don’ know what ya gonna do wit’ dis one do ya?” 

“Oh, I know what I’m gonna do alright.” Theo heard and directed a pathetic look at him, and Jeffery just looked seriously back at him until he lowered his eyes, “Budge over so I can slide in.” Theo slid over without a word, staring at his shoes. Clarence, who was ever cheerful, laughed and slapped Jeffery on the back before walking around the front of the cab to the driver’s seat.   
Jeffery ran a hand over his face, exhausted and suddenly filling it. He turned away from the truck not wanting anyone to see his expression. He was as grateful to Clarence as he could be for his help, beyond grateful, he knew very well he could never thank the man enough. If he hadn’t taken over the search, spreading the word to the other workers he could trust, efficiently creating a communication network between himself and mostly other colored veterans, both porters, yard workers, mechanics, and even train hoppers, they might never have found Theo.

No, they never would have found Theo, period. 

Yet, he found the way Clarence had treated it a bit like a game, like they were actors in one of the radio programs his little son liked to listen to and it was all a big adventure, slightly disconcerting. 

From inside the truck cab, where Clarence was now sitting next to Theo he heard a quiet voice speak up, “He hates me, don’t he?” 

“Oh, don’ be stupid kid. If he hated ya, he wouldn’ta been here, would he? Dat boy been driving hisself crazy lookin’ for ya. Mustah tol’ everyone he’s known in his whole life, got me ta help din’ he? Couple a times I t’ought he was gonna have hisself a heart-attack and him not much more than a youngin’. He’s ‘bout flipped his wig worryin’ ‘bout ya.” Clarence must not have liked whatever he saw in Theo’s face, because he started up again, “Well, ya know, I can’ make ya believe me, but I ain’t lyin’, dat’s da god’s truth. Jeff’ry loves ya kid, even if he do wanna strangle ya for dis fool stunt.”

Jeffery took a deep breath, slightly ashamed at his previous thoughts, and turned around, forcing himself to climb into the truck. As he sat down he gently put an arm around Theo, still mindful of any injuries, and drew him to his side, just needing to have him close, and more importantly to make sure the little fat-head didn’t seriously think he hated him. He just sat there for a minute, ignoring Clarence’s knowing smile as he started his engine and pulled out, leaning back against the seat and tugging Theo with him to lean slightly against his chest. “You’re my family, Theo. ‘Course I don’t hate ya.” He hesitated here, he knew what Theo needed to hear, but it was something he’d always had a hard time saying, even to his wife. He could do physical affection fine, mostly, but sharing his emotions with words didn’t tend to work out well.

Clarence, who originally hailed from a big, close-knit family in Mississippi, where they kissed and hugged and said I love you as often as they said hello, was looking sideways at him. His stare was non-judgmental, more like he was just waiting to see what happened next, but Jeffery had a feeling he’d think him something of a coward if he didn’t man-up and just say it. “I love ya, ya stupid little twit.” Clarence was beaming at him now, and Jeffery studiously avoided making eye contact with him, keeping his eyes trained on Theo, who for his part kept his head bent, now staring at his lap instead of his shoes. 

Jeffery stared at the back of Theo’s head, at his dirty, unkempt hair, which he was pretty sure had at least a little bit of dried blood in it and god knew what all else, and felt himself slammed with a wave of emotion. He almost couldn’t believe how much he loved this kid. This stupid, stupid kid, who had almost died, who judging from the raspy, shallow quality of his breath, wasn’t entirely out of the woods yet. Because of what? Pride? Fear? “God Theo, if I’da lost ya…” He felt himself glaring at the bent head in front of him, and couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“Ya could’a died Theo. Ya could’a died, and there would’a been nothin’ I could do to even try and help, ‘cause you told me ya were going home to Oklahoma. Ya could’a died, alone and cold, and wound up in a paupers grave, and I would’a spent the rest of my life wonderin’ and lookin’, and never, ever findin’ ya! What the hell were ya thinkin’? Do ya have any idea how much trouble you’re in? I swear to god boy, I’m gonna just about whup the hide right off ya. What the hell were ya thinkin’?” Jeffery did not give Theo even a second to answer the question before he went on, “I told ya! I told ya, ya could’a come home with me. That I wanted ya to come home with me. I talked to Ester about it, I’d told her so much about ya in my letters, she said she felt like ya were part of the family already. She’s been nearly as worried as I’ve been.” Jeffery glared at the back of Theo’s head waiting for a response, any sign the boy was actually taking in what he was saying, before continuing on in frustration. “Don’t do that, don’t just sit there, gimme some sign you’re actually listenin’.” Theo mumbled something in response that Jeffery couldn’t make heads or tails of, and he snapped, slamming the hand that wasn’t still wrapped gently around Theo’s shoulder against his door, “Dammit Theo, you’re not stupid! You’re a smart kid, so why the hell don’t ya even think? Or maybe ya are stupid; ‘cause not usin’ the brains god gave ya has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard’a! Didja even think about how dangerous it would be? That ya could’a frozen to death? It’s the middle’a November, there’s snow on the ground in half the damn country! About the fact that hoppin’ trains is a crime; jail ain’t a fun place to go, or how damn rough even the nicest people you met would be?” Theo bowed his head further, still not saying anything, and Jeffery’s irritation surged even higher.

“Or was it just Theo, off on an adventure, like you’re Huck Finn?” Jeffery’s voice was harsh, almost sarcastic, and Clarence was slanting quelling looks at him, “’Cause that’s what I’m startin’ to think, ya thought it was goin’ to be all fun and games, and then when ya got in over ya head, ya were too damn stubborn to admit it. Ya gotta be the most reckless, stubborn idiot I've ever met! For God’s sake Theo look at ya! You’re so sick ya can hardly breathe, you’re covered in bruises and scrapes and worse, and you’re skinny as a damn rail! What would it have taken before ya called me at the store? Would ya have at all? Or would ya have just let yourself die, in the back’a some alley somewhere? Do ya have some kinda death wish?!” Jeffery was out and out shouting by now, and Theo was shaking, clearly trying not to cry, and even as part of Jeffery felt bad about that, the rest opened his mouth to continue when Clarence cut him off. 

“Hey now, c’mon, da kid’s had enough, dat’s plain ta see.” Jeffery turned to Clarence, annoyed at the interference, but Clarence just looked calmly back at him, “I ain’t sayin’ he din’ earn dat tongue lashin’, ‘cause he did, and ain’t nobody in dere right mind gonna disagree wit’ ya on dat. But, enough. We just ‘bout dere, anyway.” Jeffery nodded, and took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He was still furious, still filled with leftover fear and adrenaline from watching Theo jump off that damned train, but he pushed it down for now, so he could deal with what was important.

“Clarence is right. You’re still in trouble, ya scared the life out of me, ya lied to me, and put your own damn life in danger, and I’m still gonna give ya the whuppin’ of your life once you’re not about half-dead, but that don’t mean I get to lose my temper.” That wasn’t quite what Clarence had meant, but it seemed to be effective enough, so he supposed that worked, and nodded approvingly. Not that he thought Jeffery, who was now rubbing Theo’s back and murmuring to him as the boy cried quietly into his shoulder, was paying any particular mind to him at the moment… 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Billy looked at his Granddad sympathetically, scrunching up his nose as he thought of a delicate way to ask his question. “He didn’t really mean it, though, did he?”

Theo was a bit baffled, “Mean what, son?” He’d figured if Billy questioned any part of the story, it would be the bit where Theo jumped out of a train, and wasn’t quite sure what else would be so unbelievable.

“Well, you know,” Billy blushed in a sort of sympathetic embarrassment for his grandfather, “About whupping you. Surely you were too old?” 

Theo laughed, and shook his head, “It was another time son, and honestly for something as stupid as I had done, I don’t think you’re ever too old. No, as much I hated it at the time, I deserved that whuppin’, and I don’t blame Jeffery at all. Grateful to him, really.” Billy looked sort of wary now, and Theo laughed again, certain of where his train of thought had gone. “Unless you plan to do something as dangerous as running away for months at a time, hopping trains, I think you’re probably good Billy-Boy.” He then seemed to think better of this, and made sure to meet Billy’s eyes when he spoke, “But if you do wind up in a dangerous situation like that, don’t think I won’t. I’m fairly sure your Uncle has similar thoughts on the matter to me.” Billy nodded, slightly wide-eyed, but if he was honest with himself, not really surprised. 

Theo decided it was time to change the subject, and gestured to the bag of food resting by their feet, “It’s getting close enough to supper time, why don’t you pull us out our sandwiches and stuff.” Billy, who had just gone through yet another growth spurt and was always hungry, grinned and pulled the bag into his lap, everything else temporarily forgotten. As he exclaimed over roast beef and swiss, his favorite, Theo smiled fondly and accepted his sandwich, but felt himself drifting back into memory again…

*.*.*.*.*.*

It had been just over three and a half weeks since Jeffery had found Theo, two and a half since he brought him home, and he had been growing more and more nervous. Something that Jeffery had promised him-or maybe threatened was the better word, since it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to happen, quite the opposite in fact-had not happened. At first Theo had been relieved, but as time went on he found he couldn’t quite relax.

He’d been in the hospital for four days, not counting that first night, before they let him go, with orders that he not travel out of the city for at least another day. They hadn’t left for two and a half. Jeffery had been hovering over him as much as the hospital would allow. Along with being sick as a dog, he’d had a few broken and cracked ribs in various states of healing, and a badly fractured ankle, and you would have thought he was dying the way Jeffery mother-henned him. The man had lied and said they were half-brothers, and that along with a matronly nurse who’d taken a liking to them both had led to Theo rarely being alone. 

Theo had honestly expected to be…punished when they got back to the hotel. Instead Jeffery had made him go back to bed the second they got in the room, telling him he was going to get them food and he better not get out of bed unless the hotel was on fire. He had switched the radio on before he left, and turned it to a fairly good station, and Theo must have still been more tired than he thought because he’d fallen asleep halfway through his favorite program, Buck Rodgers. 

Nothing had happened since then, not on the four day trip by train (Jeffery had asked Theo whether he preferred riding in the passengers cars to the freight, which had led to a playful, if careful and very brief wrestling match. Jeffery had quickly won and proceeding to ruffle Theo’s hair excessively.), and not when they’d gotten home to Washington. 

Home. It was a strange word to think, especially so quickly. But as Theo looked around the small room that was apparently his, with the colorful crazy quilt spread across the bed, the matching rag rug, the dresser with a catch-all bowl, and the delicate looking lamp on the bedside table, he knew it was true. Not because of the things, though it was by far the spiffiest room he’d ever had, but because of the people who had been willing to do this for him. There was even a few Buck Rodgers comics tucked into the drawer of the bedside table.

When Theo had found them and gone to thank Jeffery, the man had been confused, then shrugged and said it must have been Ester. Theo hadn’t known what to say, but he would deny any tears to his dying day. She didn’t even know him, and she’d still gone out and found something special, just for him. Something that made his room seem like it was really his, not just a room they were letting him use, but his.

Ester had been treating him like family since he got here; telling him he was too skinny, and making things to tempt his appetite, hugging him goodnight, chatting to him about random things and always wanting his opinion on it all. Theo smiled ruefully to himself, being family apparently included telling him off when he did something stupid. She’d caught him smoking on the back porch, which due to his still recovering lungs was absolutely not smart, and evidently not allowed, and scolded him fiercely, confiscating his cigarettes and even landing a sharp smack to his ear as he’d gone back into the house.

She had not however told Jeffery, which made her just about the swellest person in the world in Theo’s opinion.

But none of that changed that he’d had this hanging over his head the whole time. It hadn’t been so bad at first; he could blame his nerves on everything being so new, so different. Now…he might as well just admit to himself at least, he felt guilty, and that in turn made him uneasy. He knew he shouldn’t have run, or maybe he only did in hindsight, sometimes he wasn’t quite sure, but he still felt guilty for all those weeks Jeffery had been looking for him. 

Theo was pretty sure that was how he wound up here, waiting for Jeffery to come up and talk to him. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, but when he’d dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes on the way to the table, and saw it shatter everywhere the words had sprung out of his mouth unbidden. Theo cringed in embarrassment as he remembered the absolutely stunned look on Ester’s face, as though she’d never heard those words before, or at least never heard them used in combination like that. He’d frozen in place, and started trying to apologize, and then Jeffery had ordered him upstairs, looking none too pleased.  
Then on the way up the stairs he’d heard Landon, who was only four, ask, “Why are you mad at Uncle Theo, Daddy? He didn’t mean to drop the bowl,” in his innocent little voice, and even knowing it was a terrible idea couldn’t help but stop to listen, half horrified, half amused.

“I’m not mad at Uncle Theo for droppin’ the bowl, buddy, you’re right, that wouldn’t be fair. I’m mad ‘cause what he said after he dropped it was a very nasty thing to say, I don’t want ya to repeat any of those words, ya hear?” The truth was he wasn’t really mad, not now the shock had worn off -Theo clearly hadn’t planned to curse a blue streak in the kitchen- but he wasn’t very happy either.

“Yes Daddy, I hear.” There was a heavy pause where you could almost feel the “but” hovering in the air, and the little boy continued, “But he said Jesus, Daddy, and Jesus isn’t a bad word, Jesus is our friend.” Theo couldn’t help but grin, and that increased when he heard Jeffery trying to scramble for an answer. Oh, he knew having to have this conversation would probably just get him in more hot water, but it was pretty funny.

“Uh, uhm, it’s not that Jesus is a bad word, it’s the way he said it. Mixed with the other words. The bad ones.” There was a pause where Theo could well imagine the little one’s confusion at that explanation, his grin getting a little bigger. “Um, why don’t ya ask your momma? Ester?” Theo sniggered just a bit at his brother retreating from a conversation with his four year old. Jeffery apparently heard, because he called out towards him, voice suddenly annoyed again, “When I said go to your room Theodore Edward Markham, I meant go to your room, not hide on the stairs and eavesdrop. Scram!” Theo had hustled himself up the stairs in a hurry, not used to hearing his full name like that. 

The last time it happened he’d just run ahead on an exercise without waiting for the go ahead, and things had gotten progressively worse from there…

He always forgot just how good Jeffery’s ears were. The other guys in their unit used to call him eagle-ear as both a joke and a boast.

The truth was, Theo ordinarily didn’t swear like that, not even when it had been just guys during the war. Oh sure, the occasional damn or hell or shit left his mouth, but-he wasn’t creative or colorful in his swearing. What he’d said in the kitchen was beyond colorful or creative. If it hadn’t gotten him in the hot seat he would have been impressed with himself. As it was he had probably just changed Ester’s opinion of him forever. Theo leaned forward and put his head in his hands, groaning, “I am such a crumb, they should just tell me to kiss off.”

“Hey,” Jeffery’s voice scolded from the doorway, “That’s enough of that, Theo. Ya aren’t a crumb, and we’re certainly not sendin’ ya away. Ya make a habit outa swearin’ like that, and you’ll probably get well acquainted with a bar of soap, I had to talk Ester out of it as it was.” Theo shuddered at the idea, and silently vowed to never swear again, at least when Ester was around.

“But we aren’t goin’ to kick ya out, buddy, not for anythin’. We’re not gonna change our minds and send ya away Theo, you’re our family and this is your home now. We talked about this, ya told me ya understood. Is this why ya’ve been so nervous the last couple’a days?” Theo shrugged, looking away, feeling the unease that had been increasing in him the last few days well up; along with a bit of resentment he hadn’t even realized he felt till that moment, “Ya answer me when I ask ya a question, Theo.”

Jeffery had said it patiently, not snapped or yelled, but for some reason Theo found this more upsetting than if he had, “I’m not a little kid, you’re not my daddy, I’m not Landon, don’t talk to me like I’m four. In case you forgot we met in the damned army, I’ve had the same training you’ve had, all the same experiences. I can take care of myself, I always have.” He said this to his bed sheets rather than his brother, but Jeffery heard him clearly, and frowned both hurt and a bit annoyed. He knew he wasn’t Theo’s father, and wasn’t trying to be, but they were still family and he’d thought things had been going okay. He certainly hadn’t forgotten their time on the main land, and he knew damn well Theo could take care of himself, could take care of Jeffery when he needed it. Theo had proven that time and time again.

He just didn’t think the kid should have to anymore.

“Theo…” He trailed off for a second then started up again when Theo didn’t respond, “I know I’m not your Daddy, and I’m not tryin’ to be. I’m not tryin’ to treat ya like you’re four. I’ve never gotten drunk with Landon, ya know.” That got a small chuckle out of Theo, and a shrugged shoulder, “I’ve certainly never had my life saved at least a half dozen times by anybody but ya, or returned the favor. I haven’t forgotten what a good soldier ya are. I'll never forget that. I know ya can take care of yourself Theo, but sometimes I wanna take care of ya. You’re my best friend Theo, but you’re also my brother, my kid brother, and I’m sorry but a bit of bossin’ and fussin’ is gonna go along with that. ‘Specially when you’ve been so sick, I’m gonna worry. There’s just no two ways 'round that.”

Theo plucked at his quilt for a moment longer, gathering his thoughts. “I know that Jeffery, I do. I…even get that you have every right to boss me a bit, I know I acted like a ninny. I think I even figured out you really do want me around…I mean, sometimes I worry, I’m not gonna lie, I just, I don’t know…I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Hey, Theo, I just told ya, this is your home now. There is no other shoe-” Theo shook his head, dismissing that idea even before speaking up.

“No, not that. I-I know you’re not gonna kick me out, even if sometimes it seems crazy that you really want me to stick around for good. Didn’t really believe it before, when you asked me to come with you when we got back stateside. Figured you’d get sick of me eventually, or I’d wind up not getting along with Ester, or something,” Jeffery opened his mouth to argue, but Theo waved him off, continuing before he could start. “I realized that wasn’t gonna happen when you tracked me down halfway across the country, just ‘cause my Daddy told you I wasn’t home.” 

Actually he’d told Jeffery he hadn’t heard from him in over four years, and had no idea he’d even been in the army. He hadn’t seemed too concerned, other than being somewhat glad his son wasn’t dead. Jeffery had just been happy he’d taken the time to answer the letter, hell to read it in the first place rather than simply toss it out, and he was fairly certain that had been more for the novelty of the thing than any sense of duty to his child. He didn’t think that was something Theo needed to know, however. Jeffery frowned, realizing that if it wasn’t that, he had no idea what was going on. “Well good. I’m not sure what ya mean then, about the other shoe…”

Theo shrugged his shoulders and looked away, suddenly stiff again and Jeffery decided that he wasn’t having that. He’d really only intended to come up here, bust Theo's chops a bit, and have him apologize to Ester. He wasn’t sure how it had turned into this, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think letting it go now could be anything but foolish. He walked the few steps from the doorway to the edge of the bed, bumping his knee against Theo’s as he turned to sit, silently asking him to slide over a bit. 

“Theo, if I don’t know what’s going on, I can’t do anything to fix it. I’m not sure what all you’re worryin’ about, but you’re still recoverin’ and this can’t be good for ya. Will ya tell me what’s wrong?” The boy just shrugged again and Jeffery was considering hardening his tone, when he saw a tear spill down Theo’s cheek. It was just the one and he immediately turned his head to hide it, but Jeffery saw anyway and with a quiet “Aw hell,” pulled Theo close, turning so he could hug him properly.  
“I’m so-” Theo’s voice was thick with held back tears, and Jeffery cut him off before he could finish, trying to sound both firm and soothing at the same time, and not at all sure he was succeeding. 

“Hey, no Theo, ya don’t say sorry for being hurt, ya hear? A few tears aren’t anything to be ashamed of, just part of being human.” He just held him for a few moments longer, not sure just where he’d dropped the ball with Theo, but sure he must have. “Theo? Will ya please tell me what’s got ya so rattled?”

Theo wasn’t sure what to say. How the hell do you tell someone you’re upset they didn’t…hell he couldn’t even think it, how could he say it? It wasn’t really that either, even as he felt guilty, he thought if things were resolved, if he knew he was forgiven, he could just move past it. He didn’t know that though, not for sure. 

…And he did feel awfully bad for all those weeks Jeffery had been looking for him, when he should have been with Ester and little Landon, after he’d been separated from them for so long…

“Theo?”

“Am I still in trouble?” His voice was quiet and hesitant, and he prayed that Jeffery would somehow understand what he meant with no further explanation.

“For cussin’?” Jeffery was sure that wasn’t the real problem, but hastened to reassure him anyway, “No bud, long as ya try not to do it again.” 

Theo was shaking his head, and Jeffery leaned closer as he started to mumble to his knees, “No, not that…for lying to you when we left base, telling you I was going...well somewhere I wasn’t. And, you know…for wandering around the country with no one knowing where I was. For you having to look for me for months, when you could have been here with Ester and the baby…and me, I could have been here too…”

Well, hell. Jeffery wasn’t sure himself, the answer to that question. At first he’d fully intended to punish Theo-in fact his first instinct had been to take a belt to him, though that had long since changed. He wasn’t his own daddy, much as he loved him, and didn’t quite think he could bring himself to do that. Certainly though, he had intended to punish him-but he hadn’t been about to whup him when he was so sick. Even now he still had a painful, lingering chest cough that came and went on a whim of its own, which hadn’t helped his mostly healed ribs any, and a walking cast on his ankle. The longer he had waited, had put it off, the more it seemed strange to go back and rehash the issue, and he began to think it wasn’t really necessary. Theo was home now, safe. 

But…Jeffery was beginning to question whether he hadn’t avoided punishing Theo not because it wasn’t needed, but because he simply hadn’t wanted to. If that was the only reason then he wasn’t being fair to anybody. Could he just let it go? Would it make things better or worse in the long run? The kid had got himself into some bad business running off like that, and as bad as things had been, they could have been so much worse. He had been beyond lucky to find Theo when he did, a few more days or weeks, and there might have been nothing left to find.

He hadn’t realized Theo had been worrying himself over it so much, and really that was pretty lame-brained on his part. The poor kid had probably been wondering what was going to happen next the whole time. Jeffery was tempted to say that he had punished himself enough, but…“Jeffery?” The guilt and hesitation in Theo’s voice tore at him, and when he met his brother’s eyes and saw the same reflected in them, he knew what he had to do.

And really, now that he’d come to a decision there was no point in letting him stew over it any longer.

Jeffery pulled Theo even closer, and nodded his head seriously, “Yeah Theo, ya are. I’m not mad, and I already forgave ya, but that doesn’t change the fact that ya earned a whuppin’. I’ve been puttin’ it off ‘cause ya were sick as well as still gettin’ settled. But it’s plain to me now that that wasn’t the kindness I thought it was, and I’m sorry.” As he finished his sentence he pushed himself backwards on the bed, pulling Theo with him. 

Theo having realized he was getting what he’d asked for, was now not quite so sure he wanted it, and tried to pull himself forward, away from Jeffery. Well there was a time he probably could have given Jeffery a run for his money-Theo was very good in a fight-he was still weak and underweight and before he knew it had been lowered, quite gently, over Jeffery’s lap. “You know, I’ve been thinking,” Theo’s voice had gone high pitched, and Jeffery ordered himself very firmly that he was not allowed to find any of this funny, “Isn’t the point of a whuppin’ to teach you not to do something? I promise, swear on my heart, I’ve already learned my lesson!” 

“Uh-huh. What lesson is that?” Jeffery’s father had always made sure he knew why he was being whupped, and he figured this would be a slightly less embarrassing way of making sure Theo truly understood than outright asking ‘Why am I whuppin' ya?’

“Not to lie to you, especially about something like not having a place to live. Not to take off all on my own without telling anyone at all where I’m going. That sleeping in alleys and boxcars is a good way to get your throat cut. To get myself fixed up when I’m sick or injured. Not to hop trains, and especially not to jump on or off them when they’re moving…yeah…I’m not getting out of this one am I?” The resignation in Theo’s voice was palatable- it was quite a list, apparently the kid had listened to his lectures better than he thought-and Jeffery allowed himself a small chuckle before answering.

“Not this time, kid. I’m glad you understand what ya did wrong, ya did a very good job ownin’ up to it all, but I figure that means ya also get why I can’t just let this go. Don’t ya?” Theo lowered his head down and groaned something that might have been a yes into his quilt, nodding. “Good boy,” Jeffrey said approvingly before bringing his hand down on the right side of Theo’s rear with a loud smack, making Theo yelp, before immediately following it up with a second smack to the same spot on his left cheek. 

Jeffery smacked back and forth somewhat haphazardly, switching from cheek to cheek, but never swatting in any particular pattern. Theo, who after his initial yelp had decided to remain stoic, let out a few grunts as already heated flesh was re-lit here and there. As his brother continued raining fire on his backside, Theo began to shift, just slightly, from side to side, a small “oww…” escaping his lips as a particular solid smack caught him right in the center of his butt. The smacks showed no sign of stopping, and were beginning to drift lower, swats falling right where he sat, and even on the tops of his thighs. Still determined not to make a fool of himself Theo fisted his hands into the top of his bedding, tightening and releasing his hold in an effort to distract himself.

“Ya don’t lie to me Theo, especially about somethin’ that affects your wellbein’. We’re supposed to be partners and brothers, there’s no shame in turnin’ to one another. Ya definitely, definitely,” He raised his hand high and brought it down firmly on each of his next words, “Do-not-ever-run-off-without-tellin’-someone,” Jeffery moved his swats down and began alternating between the tops of Theo’s thighs, ignoring his own wince as he heard Theo begin hissing thru his teeth. “Ya can’t just run around the country without tellin’ a single soul where you’re going! If for some reason ya felt you couldn’t tell me, ya tell somebody else. Do ya understand me Theodore?”

Theo gasped out a quiet “Yessir,” still trying not to cry, but not succeeding very well judging by the growing smattering of tear tracks lining his face. He wanted to say that anyone he’d told, at least anyone of their friends, would have gone right to Jeffery, probably dragging Theo with them, but even if he had the breath he was fairly sure the comment wouldn’t be appreciated.  
Jeffery paused momentarily, and rubbed his back, “Good boy. We’re almost done, just a little bit more.” This might have been more comforting if his other hand hadn’t reached under Theo and begun unbuckling his pants. Theo bucked and twisted, trying to stop him and Jeffery landed a stinging swat to the back of his leg, and he stilled, but cried out angrily.  
“C’mon Jeffery, don’t do that!” As he felt his pants begin to tug down Theo panicked, kicking his legs up, knowing he didn’t have any real chance of connecting with his brother, let alone stopping him, but unable to help himself.

“Theo!” Jeffery snapped, moving his arm away from a flailing leg, “If ya actually kick me, ya are NOT gonna like the results, ya hear me? Knock it off, or you’ll lose your jockeys too.” 

“This sucks!” Theo sounded about ten years old, angry and pouty, and that image was only reinforced when he pounded his right fist on the bed-he wanted to pound it on Jeffery’s leg, but had some sense of self-preservation left. Jeffery sighed, frankly he thought this “sucked” too-kid had picked up too much slang, that was for damn sure-but he also didn’t want Theo putting his life in danger. Theo had only pushed him this far a few times before, but one thing had always been consistent-if he put himself in unnecessary danger, his pants came down. Period. He hadn’t made an exception when they’d been hiding in an underground bunker, hoping they didn’t get blown up, and he wasn’t about to start now. Well his brother was compliant, stiff and angry, but compliant, he yanked his jeans the rest of the way down, and started swatting again, though not quite as hard as before. He fought a wince at how flushed and shiny even his brother’s skin, a few shades darker than his own, could get when sore enough.

He continued swatting until he’d covered Theo’s backside once more, briskly rather than hard, but the sting had increased quite a bit anyway judging from the way Theo was squirming and gasping, still trying not to cry. Jeffery rested his hand on Theo’s thigh for a moment, speaking again, “Ya put yourself in danger Theo. That’ll never be okay with me. Ya had no business puttin’ yourself at risk sleepin’ on the streets when ya knew ya had a home ta go to.” Jeffery brought his hand down three times on each sit spot after his statement, left then right, and the last smack tugged the first sob loose from deep in Theo’s chest. Jeffery heard, but steeled himself to keep going, speaking again.

“When you’re sick, ‘specially as sick as ya were, ya take yourself to the doctor. A sickness that settles in your chest like that can turn into pneumonia quick as anything, and that’ll kill ya if you aren’t careful. Broken bones are meant to be treated, not ignored. If ya ever think ya have broken ribs ya get yourself to a doctor, break ‘em wrong and it can be bad news.” He lifted his hand from where he’d rested it on Theo’s leg, and brought it down an inch or two lower than he had before, four times on the left, and four times on the right. Theo was crying quietly into the top of his quilt, and Jeffery rubbed his back briefly, “Almost done, we’re almost done.”

“Jus-t finish, plea-see…” Theo ground this out clearly trying so hard not to let on he was crying, that when his voice drifted off into a wail at the end Jeffery’s heart broke for him a little. 

“Okay, bud. I don’t have to tell ya ridin’ the rails like ya were is beyond dangerous, some of the people out there’ll cut your throat soon as look at ya. Jumpin’ off or on the trains when there moving is about as foolish as ya can get, far as I’m concerned. Ya could’ve broken your neck landin’ wrong, or slipped and fallen onto the tracks so many times…” 

He shook his head, remembering his fear when Clarence had pointed at the last of an incoming section of boxcars, far enough you couldn’t properly see it, and said…

*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
